


I'm watching you like this, imagining you're mine

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Series: Through The Wire [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Louis i Harry, przyjaciele od zawsze. Jeden zakochany w drugim od wielu lat i trzymający to w sekrecie. Czy wyjazd z domu rodzinnego wszystko między nimi zmieni..?Czyli: gdzie Harry w końcu dołącza do Louisa na liverpoolskim uniwersytecie, a ten nie radzi sobie z coraz większą siłą swoich uczuć względem młodszego. Wielką rolę odgrywają tu także przyjaciele Tomlinsona z kampusu oraz złośliwość szkolnego prezentera radiowego, Nicka.





	1. Rozdział 1, część 1

Harry i Louis zawsze byli nierozłączni. Mieszkali w domach obok siebie, a ich mamy były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, także zważywszy na to, że wiekowo między nimi był jedynie rok różnicy, byli skazani na przyjaźń. A ta nigdy nie osłabła, chłopcy nawet niezbyt się kłócili, spędzali ze sobą cały swój wolny czas i byli dla siebie nawzajem, kiedy ten drugi potrzebował wsparcia. Dorastali, a ich przyjaźń razem z nimi. Mniej więcej w szkole średniej u Louisa przerodziło się to także w coś więcej - wtedy, kiedy Gemma urządzała wielką imprezę pod nieobecność rodziców odkrył, że nie wodzi wzrokiem za nią czy jej koleżankami, skąd - obczajał jej kolegów. Którzy i tak stali się mało istotni, kiedy Harry zbiegł po schodach na dół, ubrany w obcisłe czarne dżinsy i szary sweter, na co jego serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe, a kiedy chłopak go przytulił na powitanie, na jego policzkach wykwitły zdradzieckie rumieńce. Od tamtego momentu wiedział, że ma przechlapane, bo spędzają ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, a młodszy nie zna pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej. Nie chciał mu też nic mówić, bojąc się, że ten się wystraszy i go zostawi. Wolał mieć Harry'ego jako jedynie przyjaciela niż nie mieć go wcale. 

 

Pierwszy rok po skończeniu liceum był ciężki. Chciał wziąć gap year, popracować trochę i poczekać, aż Styles też skończy szkołę i będą mogli wyjechać na studia razem, ale Jay tak się wściekła na jego pomysł, że nie było o tym w ogóle mowy. Tak naprawdę to Louis podejrzewał po prostu, że chce go już wygonić z domu i oddać jego pokój Lottie, bo ona i Fizzy były w takim wieku, że dzielenie jednego wychodziło im marnie. W każdym razie nie miał wyboru, 1 października został odstawiony przez rodzinę pod mury domu studenckiego w Liverpoolu i musiał sobie poradzić jako świeżo upieczony student farmakologii. Oczywiście Harry obiecał, że zawsze będzie pod telefonem i gotowy na rozmowę wideo, ale to nie było to samo, a zresztą wybrał sobie taki kierunek, że miał czas jedynie na podręczniki i notatki. Chociaż polubił swojego rudego współlokatora z wokalistyki, miał nadzieję, że to wszystko jest przejściowe i za rok na jego miejscu znajdzie się Harry. Po pierwszej sesji, którą zaliczył z najlepszym wynikiem, Ed nie dał się dłużej mamić. Wyciągnął go z pokoju, poznał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i się zaczęło. Całonocne łażenie po barach - głównie The Cavern, miejscówie Beatlesów i po tych wszystkich irlandzkich pubach, na co nalegał i Niall, ich mały irlandzki rodzyneczek, i Ed, który całe swoje dzieciństwo spędził w Irlandii u dziadków. Louis poznał, czym jest prawdziwe studenckie życie. W ciągu dnia wszyscy zakuwali niczym najgorsi kujoni, a nocami po prostu żyli - śmiejąc się głośno, upijając i kończąc gdzieś w krzakach. Raz udało im się nawet złapać nocny prom do Belfastu i podobno nawet był to pomysł samego Tomlinsona - nie zamierzał zaprzeczać, pijany Horan głosił takie peany na temat Irlandii, że było to bardzo możliwe. Żadnemu z nich nie przeszkadzało, że uchodzą za grupę outsiderów i Louis miał nadzieję, że Harry'emu to też nie będzie przeszkadzać, bo ich mamy już załatwiały im wspólny pokój na przyszły semestr, a on po prostu tęsknił za swoim przyjacielem. Po powrocie do Doncaster na wakacje praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Prawie, bo Styles go przerósł i wydoroślał fizycznie, nie zauważając gorących spojrzeń szatyna omiatających jego ciało i paplając z ekscytacją o tym, co dla nich zaplanował. Spędzili te dwa miesiące jak za dawnych czasów i mimo, że ciężko było mu się powstrzymać, Louis nie wiedział, jak wytrzymał ten rok bez niego. 

Kiedy w październiku ich mamy postanowiły odwieźć i odprawić swoich chłopców, przy braniu walizek z bagażnika Anne chwyciła go za nadgarstek i poprosiła, żeby zajął się jej synkiem. Zamierzał dotrzymać tej obietnicy, chociaż nie zdawał sobie wtedy jeszcze sprawy, że Harry wcale tego nie potrzebuje. Że nie potrzebuje jego. 

  
  


Harry Styles wkraczał w nowy okres życia z podekscytowaniem. Dostał się na wymarzone dziennikarstwo i znowu miał blisko przy sobie swojego przyjaciela. Ten rok, który spędzili osobno był jak do tej pory najgorszym rokiem, z którym przyszło mu się mierzyć. Uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jego życie zależne było od starszego chłopaka i jego decyzji. Ten mocno wydoroślał, zmienił się i Harry miał nadzieję, że w jego nowym życiu znajdzie się dla niego miejsce. Chwycił najbliżej stojący karton, zostawiając swoją walizkę Anne i trącił Tomlinsona ramieniem.   
\- Prowadź!

\- Zapraszam, zapraszam w nasze skromne, studenckie progi. - Szatyn oczywiście musiał się wygłupiać i targając ze sobą walizkę i dwie torby śmiesznie dygnął, powodując, że Jay przewróciła oczami. Kiedy prowadził całą czwórkę wąskimi korytarzami domu studenckiego, natknęli się na tlenionego blondyna i jego głośną rodzinę, na którą najwyraźniej składali się rodzice i starszy brat. 

\- Hej, Tommo! - Chłopak natychmiast się wyszczerzył na jego widok. Miał mocno irlandzki akcent. - Hej, to ten twój Harry? 

\- Cześć, irlandzka mendo. - Louis przewrócił oczami w sposób bardzo podobny do tego swojej mamy i uśmiechnął się do nieco zakłopotanego Stylesa. - Tak, to jest właśnie mój Harry. 

\- Język, Louis! - westchnęła Jay z rezygnacją.   
\- Cześć! - Posłał mu swój najlepszy uśmiech z dołeczkami. - Lou o mnie wspominał? - Podejrzliwie zmarszczył brwi. - Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy!

\- Stary, on się o tobie w ogóle nie zamyka. - Chłopak pokręcił głową i przybił z nim piątkę. - Jestem Niall. I dzień dobry, pani Tomlinson, tak w ogóle. A najgorzej jest, jak jest pijany.  _ A bo Harry to ma takie śliczne... _   
\- Neil - syknął Tomlinson kącikiem ust, uśmiechając się sztucznie. Styles zachichotał wesoło, nie zauważając spojrzenia szatyna. Trącił go lekko biodrem.   
\- Lou robi się nieco uczuciowy, kiedy wypije o kilka piw za dużo - przyznał.

\- Ta, a raz przez niego popłynęliśmy do Belfastu i... - Szatyn nie dał mu dokończyć, wpychając go nogą do pokoju i zamykając za nim drzwi biodrem, na co jego brat i mama stojący na zewnątrz zachichotali.    
\- Louis. - Za to jego mamie chyba nie było do śmiechu, kiedy uniosła brwi. - O czym ten chłopiec mówił?    
\- Nie mam pojęcia, bredzi jak zwykle. - Zatrzepotał niewinnie rzęsami i ruszył dalej. - Do widzenia, pani Horan, cześć, Greg!

Harry niemal zgiął się wpół ze śmiechu. Przysunął się bliżej.   
\- Serio, Lou? - szepnął, owiewając jego ucho ciepłym oddechem. - Belfast?

\- T-tak jakoś wyszło - wyjąkał zarumieniony Louis, przełykając głośno ślinę. - Ale tak w ogóle to ja jestem wzorowym studentem! - oświadczył szybko, widząc groźny wzrok matki i odetchnął z ulgą, widząc drzwi z odpowiednim numerem. - O, a oto nasz dom na najbliższy rok! Jest mały, nie spodziewaj się cudów - ostrzegł.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! - Styles cmoknął go w policzek. - To będzie cudowny rok! - Otworzył drzwi i pierwszy wkroczył do pokoju, stawiając karton na podłodze.

Rozejrzał się zaciekawiony. Ściany były beżowe, po lewej była wnęka z dwoma wąskimi szafami, a po prawej drzwi do, najprawdopodobniej, łazienki. Po jednej stronie pokoju stało pojedyncze łóżko, biurko i szafka, po drugiej ten sam zestaw, a zaraz na wejściu kwadratowy stolik z kilkoma krzesłami.

\- Wiem, że wygląda nieco przygnębiająco w porównaniu z naszymi domowymi warunkami, ale idzie się przyzwyczaić - pocieszył go Tomlinson, odstawiając ich bagaże pod jednym z łóżek. - Przynajmniej wszyscy studenci są sobie równi pod tym względem. 

\- Daj spokój, Lou, jest super! - zapewnił, otwierając okno. - To będzie świetny rok, musisz mi wszystko powiedzieć! - Złapał go za dłonie, patrząc na niego nagląco.

\- Cóż, możemy się rozpakować i coś zjeść, a później postaram ci się pokazać trochę miasto? A przynajmniej miejsca przydatne dla studentów. - Szatyn oblizał usta, nagle czując, jak pocą mu się dłonie od bliskości chłopaka.  _ O mamuniu…  _ \- A jutro musimy iść na uniwerek załatwić wszystkie papierki, więc. Oczywiście cię po nim oprowadzę, bo z planem budynku daleko nie zajdziesz. Co prawda jesteśmy na innych wydziałach, ale opowiem ci, co wiem o każdym profesorze. 

\- Jesteś najlepszy - powiedział z powagą, uwieszając mu się na szyi. Po chwili spojrzał na ich matki stojące w wejściu z rękami założonymi na piersiach i uniesionymi brwiami. - Dzięki mamo, Jay, damy sobie już radę! - Posłał im olśniewający uśmiech, a Anne pokręciła głową.   
\- Dream team znowu razem, hm? - Podeszła do syna, by go ucałować i pożegnać się z jego przyjacielem i niedługo po tym chłopcy zostali sami.

\- Nienawidzę tego robić - jęknął Louis, wyciągając z walizki ubrania i wkładając je do szafy. - Co roku to samo… 

\- Ale teraz masz mnie! - zanucił wesoło, otwierając swoje dwie walizy i zerkając w stronę szafy. Wygiął usta w podkówkę. - Jak mam się tu zmieścić?!

Szatyn uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. 

\- Możesz włożyć część ubrań do mojej, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza - zaproponował. - Z twoją częstotliwością zmieniania ubrań założę się, że już pod koniec tygodnia będę ci musiał pokazać naszą pralnię… 

\- Naprawdę mogę?! - zapytał, przytulając go. - Mój najlepszy Lou…

Louis pociągnął nosem, czując, jak jego policzki płoną, ale też się w niego wtulił i potarł jego plecy. 

\- Jasne, że możesz, mój partnerze w zbrodni. Ale nie zdziw się, jak zwinę ci tę zieloną bluzę z Nike, jest świetna. 

\- Nie ma sprawy! - ucieszył się i odsunął, by z nowym zacięciem układać swoje ubrania na półkach. - Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest mój wydział! - zachichotał, kiedy już wszystkie koszule były ułożone kolorystycznie. Tymczasem dumny z siebie Tomlinson uśmiechał się szeroko, rzucając na swoją kupkę w szafce ostatnią bluzkę i zaczynając układać na dole swoje wszystkie vansy. To była jedyna rzecz, którą układał, jeśli miał być szczery. 

\- Wszystko ci pokażę - obiecał z głową w szafie. - Na pierwszym roku musisz też zapisać się na jakieś kółko, więc wpadniemy na targi. Wiesz, taki wolontariat jak szkolne redagowanie gazetki, ja w tamtym roku byłem w sekcji fotograficznej. 

\- Może rozgłośnia radiowa? - zastanowił się podekscytowany. - Wspominałeś, że macie tu studenckie radio. - Zerknął na nieporządek po stronie Louisa i pokręcił głową. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały. - Co wybierzesz w tym roku?

\- O, ta, Grimshit je okupuje. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami. - Jego głos jest tak irytujący… Miło byłoby dla odmiany posłuchać twojego. Ja w tym roku będę w grupie chemicznej. Uhm, same nudy. Ćwiczenia, eksperymenty, olimpiady, no i dajemy korki innym. Chcieli mnie już w tamtym roku, ale dla zasady nie biorą pierwszaków, więc. 

\- Zawsze to lubiłeś - przyznał. - Pamiętasz, jak dawałeś mi korki? - zachichotał, poprawiając swoje dżinsy na półce.

\- Jasne. - Louis też się uśmiechnął do swoich wspomnień. - Nie potrafiłeś zrozumieć równań kowalencyjnych… Siedzieliśmy nad książkami po kilka godzin, ale zacząłeś przynajmniej dostawać same B. 

\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj! - jęknął. - Bałem się, że nie zdam! Udało mi się tylko dzięki tobie... - Uścisnął jego dłoń i powiesił na wieszaku swoją ramoneskę.

\- Cóż, teraz na szczęście już nie masz chemii - zachichotał starszy, zerkając na niego nieco maślanym wzrokiem. - Ale zawsze bym ci pomógł, przecież wiesz. 

\- Taak, teraz mam za to semantykę! - zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

  
Rozpakowywanie się zajęło im kilka godzin, ale Harry w końcu ustawił na biurku ramkę ze zdjęciem z ich ostatnich wakacji w Rzymie.

\- Hej, też masz nasze zdjęcie! - ucieszył się Tomlinson, grzebiąc chwilę w swojej walizce i wyciągając z bocznej kieszeni kolejną fotografię, którą ustawił tuż obok. Na tej mieli 16 i 17 lat, i mimo tego, że byli opatuleni aż po sam nos, to było widać, że się śmieją, spędzając najlepsze ferie zimowe na stoku w Alpach. 

\- Zawsze mam nasze zdjęcia ze sobą! - powiedział, pokazując mu swój wyświetlacz w telefonie, na którym byli oni, przytuleni, leżący na łóżku szatyna.

Louis potrząsnął tylko głową i przyciągnął młodszego chłopaka do uścisku, wzdychając w jego szyję. 

\- Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo… - wymamrotał zawstydzony. - Nie chcę tego znowu przechodzić… 

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem - wydusił mokrym głosem, tuląc się do niego.

\- Rozłąki nie są dla nas - zachichotał starszy, wplatając palce w jego loki i burząc je. - Hej, nie rozklejamy się… po prostu obiecaj mi, że niezależnie od tego, jak wielu przyjaciół tu znajdziesz, to nasza relacja się nie zmieni, tak? 

\- Ty też, Lou, obiecaj mi, że nie zostawisz mnie tu samego - poprosił. - Zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem, pamiętaj!

\- Obiecuję. I trzymam cię za słowo, Hazza. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko i żartobliwie trącił jego nos swoim. - To co, idziemy coś zjeść i połazić po mieście? Niedaleko serwują pyszne, sezonowe dania, ich zupy krem to mistrzostwo, zobaczysz. 

\- Okej! - ucieszył się, ocierając wilgotne oczy. - Chodźmy, umieram z głodu!

Szatyn ubrał buty i narzucił na siebie bluzę, a gdy Styles zrobił to samo, chwycił go za dłoń i wyprowadził z pokoju, zaczynając opowiadać mu swoje studenckie historie. Harry zaśmiewał się do łez, opierając się o niego i machając do ludzi, którzy witali się z Tomlinsonem.

Dziesięć minut później usiedli w przytulnym lokalu przecznicę dalej. Louis podał przyjacielowi menu. 

\- I co pan poleca, panie Tomlinson? - spytał, pochylając się w jego stronę i przesunął po jego ramieniu dłonią. Szatyn przygryzł mocno wargę, starając się głęboko oddychać i nie świrować.  _ To tylko niewinny dotyk…  _

\- Uhm, krem z batatów jest bardzo dobry - odchrząknął. - I dyniowa latte. 

\- W porządku, zaufam panu - droczył się, szczęśliwy.

\- Pójdę zamówić w takim razie. - Louis uśmiechnął się i wstał, odchodząc w stronę baru. Harry położył łokcie na stole i oparł policzek na ramionach, wpatrując się w Louisa. Nie wiedział czym zasłużył sobie na takiego przyjaciela.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - zdziwił się Tomlinson, wracając do ich stolika po zapłaceniu. 

\- Nie... po prostu zastanawiam się, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem... - westchnął. - Oh, ale wiesz, że dżentelmen powinien zapłacić za swoją randkę?

\- Och, przestań! - Szatyn natychmiast się zarumienił i usiadł naprzeciwko, spuszczając wzrok i zaczynając bawić się serwetką. - I zapłaciłem - burknął pod nosem. 

\- Oh... serio, Lou? - Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i sięgnął po jego dłoń, nakrywając ją swoją. - Nie musiałeś, żartowałem…

\- Wiem… - Louis westchnął głęboko, patrząc smętnie na ich dłonie. Dla Harry'ego to nie znaczyło tyle, co dla niego, to zawsze były żarty i powinien się z tym już pogodzić. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się do niego. - Ale ja cię zaprosiłem. Nie zbiednieję od postawienia ci jednego obiadu, spokojnie. 

\- Ale ja stawiam następny! - powiedział, mierząc w niego palcem. - W ogóle... jak dzielimy się rachunkami? Mówiłeś, że to do ustalenia, więc…

\- Na pół? - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami. - Jeden będzie płacić co miesiąc, a drugi zwracać mu swoją część? 

\- Mmm, wydaje się w porządku. A co z innymi wydatkami? Na przykład jedzenie? - Zarumienił się. - Ja... uhm, mogę dla nas gotować, przez ten rok naprawdę się wyrobiłem! Pomyślałem, że raz w tygodniu moglibyśmy się złożyć po pół i zrobić jakieś zakupy?... Nie będziemy przecież stołować się ciągle w restauracjach…

\- Och. - Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego szczerze zaskoczony, a po chwili uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. - Dlatego uczyłeś się gotować..? - zapytał łagodnie, trącając go kolanem pod stołem. - To kochane, H. Jeśli tylko masz ochotę, to jestem za. Z naszej kuchni każdy korzysta tylko w celu odgrzania rzeczy w mikrofalówce. 

\- Nie tylko  _ dlatego _ \- prychnął, chociaż to był właściwie główny powód. - Zawsze to lubiłem, przecież wiesz, ale teraz nie trzymam się już ściśle przepisów, lubię trochę... poeksperymentować? - Trącił go kolanem. - Nie myśl sobie, po prostu potrzebuję kogoś, na kim mogę ćwiczyć - zachichotał i po chwili zniżył głos. - Potrafię zrobić potrójnie czekoladowe ciasto - zasugerował lekko.

\- Co ty dajesz..? - Szatyn aż otworzył usta z zaskoczenia i natychmiast zaczął wiercić się na krześle z podekscytowania. - Moje ulubione! Będziesz mi je piekł nagminnie, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Cały poprzedni rok przetęskniłem za tym ciastem mamy… 

\- Będziesz mnie musiał jakoś do tego przekonać i zachęcić. - Splótł dłonie w piramidkę. - Nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, ile kosztowało mnie wyciągnięcie tego przepisu od Jay! To pilnie strzeżony rodzinny sekret, przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie!

\- Uhm… - Louis zrobił smutną minkę i zastanowił się. - Mam… mam wykupiony karnet na siłownię, ale w ogóle z niego nie korzystam, więc mogę ci go oddać? - spróbował. 

\- A po co mi karnet na siłownię? - zdziwił się. - Oh, to jakaś sugestia, tak? - Zerknął na swój brzuch.

\- Co? Nie! - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi i kopnął go pod stołem. - Ani mi się waż myśleć, że coś jest z tobą nie tak albo że ja tak uważam. Po prostu w szkole średniej miałeś małego bzika na punkcie bycia fit, więc proponuję, to wszystko. 

\- Ale na pewno? - spytał z miną szczeniaczka. Zanim Louis miał szansę odpowiedzieć, do ich stolika podszedł kelner, niosąc tacę z ich zamówieniem. Starszy podziękował mu i przesunął na środek miskę z grzankami do ich zup. Sięgnął po dłoń Harry'ego i ścisnął ją, patrząc mu w oczy. 

\- Obiecuję. Masz o wiele lepsze ciało niż moje, daj spokój.

\- Przestań! - jęknął, sięgając po grzanki. - Zabiłbym za twój tyłek…

\- Co… Hałły! - Tomlinson zakrztusił się swoją rozgrzewającą herbatą, patrząc na niego z jednoczesnym oburzeniem i wyrzutem. - Po co ci taki babski tyłek jak mój? 

\- Nie jest babski! - zaprzeczył, sypiąc chlebek do swojej zupy. - Ty przynajmniej ten tyłek masz, a nie jesteś płaski!

\- Ale to na ciebie lecą wszystkie dziewczyny, a nie na mnie! - jęknął szatyn, zasłaniając rumieniec rękawem bluzy. 

\- Jakbym jeszcze zwracał na to uwagę! - prychnął i wsadził sobie do ust łyżkę zupy. - Oh... - Zamrugał. - To jest... O matko, to jest przepyszne!

\- Mówiłem… - wymamrotał wciąż zawstydzony Louis, grzebiąc łyżką w swojej miseczce. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego nie zwracasz na to uwagi..? 

Harry spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się.   
\- Jaa... Uhm... Chyba... Nie jestem... zainteresowany?

\- Och. Och! - Starszy chłopak spojrzał na niego zszokowany, upuszczając łyżkę do zupy. Zaklął i wyłowił ją, wycierając ją zapalczywie za pomocą serwetki. Był cały zaczerwieniony i nie odważył się unieść wzroku. - Znaczy… uch. Myślisz, że możesz być gejem, tak..? To zupełnie w porządku, nie martw się. 

\- Jaa... nie wiem - powiedział cicho Styles, grzebiąc w swoim talerzu. - W sumie nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny, więc nie wiem, ale... teoretycznie jest taka szansa…

\- Hej, w porządku. - Tomlinson przełknął ślinę i trącnął go stopą. - Studia to dobry czas, żeby to rozgryźć, tak? Zresztą możesz lubić obie płcie. 

\- Louis, studia to czas, żeby zdobyć wiedzę! - pouczył go, wciąż trochę spięty. - I... jakbym lubił obie płcie... To byłoby w porządku?... Dla ciebie?

\- Jasne. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego. Znowu postanowił przemilczeć fakt swojego homoseksualizmu, obawiając się, że wtedy stosunek Stylesa do niego zmieniłby się. Posłał mu uśmiech. - To zupełnie normalne, a ja zresztą będę cię kochał nieważne co, przecież wiesz. 

\- To dobrze... - powiedział niemal z ulgą. - Bo ja... chyba jednak wolę... wiesz. Mężczyzn…

\- To w porządku - powtórzył Louis, wracając do jedzenia swojej aromatycznej zupy i puszczając mu oczko. - Faceci są fajni. I mniej problematyczni w obsłudze. 

\- Tak? - zaśmiał się niemal z ulgą. - A ty, Lou?...

\- Ja, uhm… - Starszy się zaciął, myśląc gorączkowo, co powinien powiedzieć, by nie wyjść później na kłamcę. Przełknął swoją zupę i westchnął. - Lubię… osoby? Zresztą... mam już kogoś na oku, od dawna - wybrnął. 

\- Oh, naprawdę? - Jego oczy zaświeciły się. - To facet, czy kobieta? - Zawiercił się na krześle.

\- Ja… wolałbym nie zapeszać? - spróbował, zarumieniony po same czubki uszu. Mógł tego nie mówić… 

\- Oh, no ale powiedz chociaż jakiej płci! - jęknął, kopiąc go pod stołem.

\- To chłopak! - warknął Tomlinson, gdy przez niego podskoczył i wsadził łokieć w swoją zupę. - Zadowolony? 

\- Uhm... - Skulił się w sobie na ton przyjaciela. - Przepraszam, Lou - wymamrotał, spuszczając wzrok na swoją miskę.

\- Nieważne - mruknął szatyn, z nieco ponurą miną wycierając swój rękaw serwetkami. - I tak nie mam szans, więc nie ma o czym mówić. 

Brunet pokiwał tylko głową, woląc już się nie odzywać. Nastrój całkiem umarł.

\- Pokażę ci teraz miasto, ale na razie takie potrzebne rzeczy, jak najbliższa księgarnia, biblioteka, Asda, Poundland i tak dalej, okej? - zaproponował Louis, gdy wyszli już z kawiarni. - Możemy od razu kupić coś na śniadanie. 

\- Jasne, ale będę potrzebować Icelanda, żeby zrobić potrójnie czekoladowe ciasto! - Złapał go pod ramię. - I... Lou? Uważam, że jednak powinieneś o niego zawalczyć. Może... on nawet nie wie, że czujesz do niego coś więcej?...

\- Na pewno nie wie. - Starszy chłopak cudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. - Ale ja po prostu… nie chcę naciskać..? Nie jest jeszcze pewien swojej orientacji, zresztą… nie chcę tego psuć, przyjaźnimy się - wypalił. 

\- Oh, więc to ktoś stąd? - zgadł. - Spróbuję go dyskretnie podpytać, jeśli powiesz mi, który to - podsunął, uśmiechając się. - Ciebie  _ nie da się _ nie kochać.

\- Oj, da się nie kochać  _ w ten sposób, _ jakoś nikt do tej pory jeszcze tego nie robił - sarknął Tomlinson, skręcając w jedną z ulic i wskazując na logo Asdy. - Ta da. I jest w porządku, Hazz, lepiej się zaaklimatyzuj, a nie przejmuj moim nieistniejącym życiem miłosnym. 

\- Bo otaczają cię idioci! - zarzucił mu, dotykając policzka. - Oookej... więc mamy Asdę... - Rozejrzał się. - Ale kompletnie nie wiem, jak tu dotarliśmy…

\- W porządku, przez pierwsze tygodnie mogę robić za twojego przewodnika. - Szatyn poklepał go po ramieniu. - Z czasem zorientujesz się w terenie. 

\- Będziesz musiał prowadzić mnie za rączkę - zasugerował, chichocząc i splótł z nim dłoń. - To gdzie ten Iceland?

\- W drugą stronę. - Louis uśmiechnął się i pociągnął go w przeciwną ulicę. - Po drodze będzie księgarnia, z której zwykle korzystam, mieli wszystkie podręczniki.

\- Ja nie dostałem jeszcze listy lektur! - poskarżył się, drepcząc za nim. - Oh, a punkt ksero? - Spojrzał na niego. - Mam masę materiałów na mailu!

\- Jest obok naszej uczelni, pokażę ci jutro - obiecał, machając ich złączonymi dłońmi. - Listę lektur też pewnie dostaniesz jutro w sekretariacie, nie martw się. 

\- Lou... - Jego głos zrobił się niemal nieśmiały. - A o której jutro zaczynasz zajęcia?...

\- Erm… - Starszy chłopak zmarszczył brwi i wydobył z kieszeni telefon, szukając w nim czegoś. - O dwunastej. Ale to tylko wykład ze starym Ruthfordem, nie martw się. Nie potrafi zalogować się do systemu, więc nie sprawdza obecności. 

\- Uhm... ja mam o dziewiątej i... chyba trochę... tak troszeczkę... się boję - przyznał w końcu.

\- Odprowadzę cię. - Tomlinson zerknął na niego i z uśmiechem trącił go biodrem. - Ej, będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Poczekam na ciebie, a potem oprowadzę cię po tych wszystkich zajęciach pozalekcyjnych i coś sobie wybierzesz, zgoda? No i spójrz tylko na te loki i dołeczki. Szybko znajdziesz sobie nowych przyjaciół, zapewniam. 

\- Dziękuję, Lou. - Ścisnął jego dłoń i złożył lekki pocałunek na jego policzku. - Nie chcę  _ nowych _ przyjaciół; mam ciebie!

Szatyn nieco się zarumienił i wciąż z uśmiechem pozwolił sobie objąć go w pasie i przyciągnąć go do swojego boku. 

\- Tu jest ta księgarnia - kiwnął głową w kierunku witryny - a za rogiem będzie twój Iceland. 

\- Lepiej dobrze zapamiętaj to miejsce, Louisie Tomlinsonie, bo często będę czegoś stąd potrzebował. - Pociągnął go w stronę oświetlonego sklepu. - A tak naprawdę, mają mleko kokosowe w dobrej cenie - przyznał. 

\- W Lidlu też - przypomniał sobie Louis, a widząc jego spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami. - Moja kumpela ma obsesję na punkcie wszystkiego, co kokosowe. 

\- Sześć pensów drożej! - Wręczył mu koszyk i pociągnął w stronę alejek. Starszy chłopak przewrócił oczami i zatrzymał się przy promocji herbaty, od razu wrzucając do koszyka największe opakowanie Yorkshire, jakie mieli. Harry uśmiechnął się i szybko zapełnił koszyk kilkoma produktami, na koniec dorzucając do niego opakowanie Walkersów, tabliczkę czekolady i kolorową posypkę.

\- Chodź jeszcze kawałek, to kupię fajki i pokażę ci tę wielką bibliotekę - zaproponował Tomlinson po wyjściu ze sklepu, dzierżąc reklamówkę z ich zakupami. 

\- Looou? - Popatrzył na niego, mrugając niewinnie. - Ale... nie będziesz palić w  _ naszym _ pokoju, prawda?

\- Zgaduję, że nie… - westchnął ten ciężko, kręcąc głową. 

\- To nie tak, że zabronię ci tego, chociaż zdecydowanie mi się to nie podoba - paplał. - Sam przecież doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak niezdrowe to jest, a bierne palenie tym bardziej!

\- W porządku, będę wychodził na balkon albo na zewnątrz. - Szatyn uniósł brwi na jego słowotok. - Zresztą w lipcu robiłem sobie rentgen płuc, żeby dostać się do drużyny i zapewniam cię, że są równie zdrowe co te twoje. 

\- Ja się po prostu o ciebie martwię, Louis! - jęknął bezradnie. - Tyle się słyszy o tym raku…

Louis mimowolnie zachichotał. 

\- Brzmisz zupełnie jak twoja mama. - Wyszczerzył się i mrugnął do niego, wchodząc do małego sklepiku wielobranżowego, żeby kupić tą swoją truciznę. 

\- To nie jest zabawne! - Uderzył go w ramię, ale uśmiechnął się. - Naprawdę mi zależy, durniu…

\- Rzucę, jak Anglia wygra w końcu jakieś mistrzostwa w piłce nożnej - obiecał uroczyście starszy i podszedł do lady, prosząc o swoje Marlboro. 

\- Hej! - oburzył się. - To nie fair zakładać się o niemożliwe!   
\- Zawsze warto mieć nadzieję! - Starsza kobieta za ladą podsunęła paczkę w stronę Louisa. - Jedenaście funtów proszę.

Ten wygrzebał z portfela odpowiednią sumę i z zadowoleniem wsunął paczkę do kieszeni, pokazując mu język. 

\- Widzisz? Trochę wiary w naszą kadrę!

Brunet tylko prychnął, kręcąc głową.   
\- Wciąż uważam, że to nie fair - upierał się. 

\- W takim razie będziesz musiał się postarać, żeby przekonać mnie jakoś inaczej. - Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Nałóg to nałóg, jak się nie ma po co, to się nie rzuca.

\- Podaj swoją cenę? - poprosił zdeterminowany. Tomlinson rzucił mu tylko przeciągłe spojrzenie spod rzęs, ale znowu jedynie wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Louis! - zamarudził, krążąc wokół niego niczym psiak. - Musi być coś, co chcesz!

\- Tak, w sumie jest taka rzecz - przyznał szatyn, a kiedy podekscytowany Styles się do niego pochylił, wyszeptał - … zapalić. 

\- Louis! - Odsunął się od niego niczym oparzony, patrząc z wyrzutem w jego oczy.

\- Przepraszam, musiałem - zaśmiał się Louis, przyciągając go do siebie jednym ramieniem i całując w nadąsany policzek. - Pomyślę nad tym, okej? 

Harry wciąż udawał obrażonego, ale wyraźnie zmiękł w ramionach starszego chłopaka.   
\- Po prostu... daj znać? Spróbuję ci pomóc.

\- Naprawdę ci zależy, co? - Starszy chłopak pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, który nieco opadł, gdy jego wzrok także zsunął się na pełne usta przyjaciela.  _ Jasny gwint… Oczywiście, że było coś, czego chciał…  _

\-  _ Oczywiście _ , że mi zależy! - prychnął. - Nie chcę, żeby mój najlepszy przyjaciel się truł! - oznajmił. - To gdzie jest ta biblioteka? - zagaił.

\- Erm… - Tomlinson się otrząsnął i odsunął od niego, wzdychając. - Kawałek dalej, chodźmy. 

Brunet zerknął wymownie na zegarek.   
\- Wiesz, mam jeszcze ciasto do zrobienia…

\- To naprawdę kawałek, Hazz, nie marudź. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami, ciągnąc go za rękę. - Możemy wrócić autobusem. 

\- Ja nie marudzę, Tomlinson - warknął. - Po prostu to ciasto jest strasznie skomplikowane! - poskarżył się.

\- To ci pomogę! - obiecał Louis. - Wyluzuj. 

\-  _ Pomożesz _ ? - zerknął na niego marszcząc brwi. - Ponoć wciąż potrafisz przypalić wodę na herbatę.

\- Hej, nie musisz być niemiły! - obraził się starszy, ostentacyjnie odwracając od niego głowę. 

\- Jay mimochodem wspomniała, że prosiłeś ją o nowy czajnik  _ sześćdziesiąt trzy razy _ , Louis!

\- Oszczerstwa! - krzyknął dramatycznie Tomlinson. - Maksymalnie pięćdziesiąt, potem Ed się wystraszył, że puszczę cały dom z dymem i zamienił się ze mną na swój elektryczny! 

\- Który też długo nie pożył! - zarzucił. - Twoja mama pokazywała rachunki! - rzucił, z mściwą satysfakcją obserwując jego twarz.

\- Dlaczego ty w ogóle spiskujesz z moją matką, co? - Louis zamachał śmiesznie rękoma. - Zabraniam wam, jestem dorosły! 

\- To dla twojego dobra, Lou! - powiedział dramatycznie.

\- Myliłem się! - rzucił szatyn, wskazując na niego palcem. - Jesteś gorszy niż twoja mama, ty jesteś zupełnie jak moja matka! Jezu, na co ja się zgodziłem… 

\- Sam chciałeś! - Zachichotał. - Pamiętaj, ciasto czekoladowe!

\- Pamiętaj, wciąż palę. - Tomlinson pokazał mu język niczym małe dziecko i kiwnął głową na lewo. - Podczas całej tej kłótni dotarliśmy. 

\- Pamiętaj, że mogę o tobie zapomnieć przy obiedzie! - zagroził, zaraz też spoglądając w kierunku biblioteki. - Uh, duża…

\- Pamiętaj, że możesz się tam zgubić - dodał mściwie starszy. 

\- Na pewno ktoś pomoże mi się odnaleźć! - syknął równie mściwie, wyglądając jak wkurzony kociak. Louis odrobinę parsknął, a po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem, zginając się wpół. 

\- Twoja mina - wydusił między salwami śmiechu. Styles najeżył się jeszcze bardziej, odwracając na pięcie i zmierzając w całkowicie odwrotnym kierunku.

\- Harry, zaczekaj, przystanek jest w drugą stronę! - Szatyn pobiegł za nim, wciąż się śmiejąc. - Nie złość się na mnie no! 

\- Jestem pewien, że ktoś wskaże mi odpowiedni kierunek. - Obrażony uniósł podbródek.

  
  
  



	2. Rozdział 1, część 2

\- Więc mam sobie iść, tak? - upewnił się Tomlinson, przygryzając uśmiech. - Iść na piechotę i spalić po drodze pół paczki papierosów co najmniej..? Już mnie nie chcesz, więc mogę palić… - Wzruszył ramionami i też odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając w przeciwną stronę. Już po chwili poczuł ramiona oplatające go w pasie.  
\- Ty... ty oszukisto! - wysapał Harry, uwieszając się na nim. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obrócił w jego objęciu, cmokając go w nos.

\- Więc się na mnie nie złość. Żartowałem.

\- No, nie wiem, czy zasłużyłeś... - przyznał nieco złośliwie.

\- Hazz... - zamarudził Louis, pocierając jego bok. Wydął wargi. - No proszę...

\- Żadnego papierosa do końca dnia! - zarządził, zerkając na niego kontrolnie.

\- W porządku - zgodził się szatyn, wzdychając. Wtulił twarz w jego szyję. - Tylko się na mnie nie złość - wymamrotał.

\- Już się nie gniewam. - Brunet objął go ramionami z westchnieniem i wtulił się w niego. Lubił być blisko.

\- To dobrze, przepraszam - mruknął Tomlinson, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Wracamy? Mam ciasto do zrobienia. - Puścił mu oczko.

\- Mhm, kawałek dalej jest przystanek. - Starszy pociągnął go za dłoń.

\- Jasne. - Podążył za nim bez sprzeciwu, przysuwając się bliżej i wkładając ich dłonie do kieszeni jego kurtki. - Pokażesz mi jutro, jak dojść na mój wydział, prawda?

\- No jasne, przecież cię odprowadzam. - Louis posłał mu uśmiech, bawiąc się jego palcami. - I generalnie będę pod telefonem, jakbyś się gubił.

\- Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego mógłbym mieć, Lou... - wyznał, ściskając jego palce. - Uh... jutro pierwszy wykład mam z Jonesem... co możesz mi o nim powiedzieć?

\- Jones..? - Starszy chłopak zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. - On wykłada historię, nie? Nie mam z nim zajęć, ale Niall coś mówił, że wystarczy systematyczne prowadzenie notatek i jest okej.

\- Więc zeszyty się przydadzą - zaśmiał się. - Co z Kilshawem? On jest od rzecznictwa prasowego. - Skrzywił się.

\- Wymagająca dziadyga, głosi zapalczywe wykłady i co dwa tygodnie zadaje referaty na pięć tysięcy słów. - Louis spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Oh, lepiej zacznę go pisać już teraz - zachichotał mimo wszystko. - Co z notatkami?

\- Z tego, co wiem, to robisz je po prostu dla siebie. Oczekuje od studentów samodzielnego myślenia.

\- Więc nie ma jako takiego egzaminu, a zaliczenie na podstawie referatów, tak? - dopytywał.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale na pewno wszystkiego się dowiesz na pierwszych zajęciach.

\- No tak - westchnął. - Na kogoś szczególnie uważać?

\- Jak mówię, nie jestem pewien, bo jestem na wydziale ścisłym, a nie humanistycznym, ale na pewno Grimmer od socjologii jest okropna, to lesbijka feministka nienawidząca wszystkich mężczyzn i Fernisch od medioznawstwa, wymaga 90% obecności na zajęciach i zadaje znienacka pytania.

\- Zanotowane! - ucieszył się. - Postaram się być przykładnym studentem, żebyś mógł być ze mnie dumny - obiecał dziwnie uroczystym tonem.

\- Harry - zaśmiał się szatyn, szturchając go żartobliwie ramieniem. - Nie musisz być przykładnym studentem, żebym był z ciebie dumny. I tak już jestem.

\- Ale chcę, żebyś był jeszcze bardziej. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chcesz mi zaimponować? - Tomlinson poruszył śmiesznie brwiami.

\- Oczywiście! - oburzył się, jakby to była zbrodnia, że w to wątpił.

\- Nie wątpię w to, że będziesz jeszcze lepszym studentem niż ja. - Starszy chłopak przewrócił czule oczami, prowadząc ich do przystanku i zerkając na rozkład jazdy. - Mamy autobus za pięć minut. Według rozkładu oczywiście.

\- Według rozkładu... - powtórzył i zachichotał. Rozsiadł się na ławeczce. - I przecież jesteś dobrym studentem!

\- No, tak, ale ty będziesz jeszcze lepszym - upierał się Louis, siadając obok.

\- I po czym to wnioskujesz? - Oparł się o niego.

\- Że jesteś małym uparciuchem. - Szatyn owinął wokół niego ramię w naturalnym geście. - Będziesz pewnie siedział cały czas w książkach, bo sobie ubzdurałeś, że musisz być najlepszy, żebym był z ciebie dumny, czyż nie?

\- Uhm... skąd wiedziałeś? - zawstydził się.

\- Znam cię, jakby, od zawsze. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i oparł policzek o jego głowę, splatając z nim palce. - To urocze, Hazzy.

\- Oh, przestań! - zawstydził się, trącając go ramieniem. Zaraz też pomachał, bo podjechał ich autobus. - Prowadź, znawco! - Puścił go przodem, by ten kupił im bilety. Zadowolony Louis faktycznie to zrobił i prowadząc go na tyły pojazdu, pomyślał sobie, że więcej do szczęścia mu nie potrzeba, kiedy ma obok tego chłopaka.

\- Pomożesz mi z tym ciastem? - zapytał, wyginając usta w podkówkę. Starszy uniósł brwi, zaplatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Przecież ja nawet wodę na herbatę przypalam, twoje słowa - przypomniał.

\- Cóż, ktoś musi zmywać. - Wzruszył ramionami z chichotem.

\- Zrobię to - oświadczył próżnie Tomlinson. - Ale tylko ze względu na te loki, pamiętaj.

\- Oh, więc lecisz tylko na moje loki, a nie wspaniały charakter? - zdziwił się teatralnie.

\- Co takiego? - Szatyn udawał, że się przesłyszał. - Na pewno mówisz o sobie?

\- Ty i wspaniały charakter? - Uniósł brwi. - Niemożliwe.

\- Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć? - prychnął Louis. - A jak nocami jestem zamaskowanym superbohaterem?

\- Niemożliwe! - zaśmiał się - Coś bym do tej pory zauważył!

\- Na tym polega bycie zamaskowanym superbohaterem! - Starszy pokazał mu język. - Nikt nie wie, że dana osoba nim jest!

\- I co niby robisz jako ten superbohater? Irytujesz wszystkich wokół? - zaśmiał się.

\- Och, tak? - Tomlinson prychnął. - W takim razie nie licz na pomoc, gdy ktoś cię napadnie!

\- Oh, to nie będziesz mnie chronić własną piersią?! - zdziwił się.

\- Jak? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. - Irytując atakujących?

\- Przyjmując ich gniew na siebie! - powiedział z emfazą.

\- Mam się poświęcić?! - oburzył się Louis. - Przecież to niemożliwe, nie mam takiego wspaniałego charakteru!

\- Ale masz cudowny! - Uśmiechnął się przymilnie. - No Looou!

\- Dobra - burknął w końcu obrażony, odwracając od niego głowę. - Ale sam masz potem zagrać marsz żałobny na moim pogrzebie, i to na dudach.

\- Jakim pogrzebie, przecież jesteś superbohaterem, Lou! - Posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech. - Walczysz ze złem na co dzień!

\- Ta, kryje się na każdym kroku. - Starszy chłopak łypnął złowrogo na nie tak dyskretnie podsłuchującego chłopca, na co ten podskoczył i zarumieniony spuścił wzrok na swoje buty ze Spidermanem. - Chyba naprawdę ma mnie za jakiegoś Petera Parkera - zachichotał cicho, szczerząc się do przyjaciela.

\- Pfff, niech sobie znajdzie innego, ty jesteś mój - powiedział dobitnie, ściskając jego rękę.

\- Och, tak? - Tomlinson przewrócił oczami. - Jakoś nie widziałem, żeby na mojej pelerynie było wyszyte: _własność Harry'ego Stylesa_.

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste! - prychnął. - Każdy Peter potrzebuje swojej Mary. Bądź pewien, że dostaniesz taką pelerynę - obiecał.

\- Och, od kiedy jesteś moją Mary? - zainteresował się szatyn. - Bo jakoś nie przypominam sobie żadnego pocałunku…

\- Przegapiłeś nasz pocałunek?! - oburzył się teatralnie.

\- Bo go nie było! - Louis zamachał zabawnie rękoma.

\- Oh, to teraz trzeba powtórzyć! - Pokręcił głową. - Daj znać, jak zawiśniesz do góry nogami - poprosił złośliwie.

\- A żebyś się czasem nie zdziwił! - prychnął starszy, naciskając STOP i wstając. - Nasz przystanek, Mary Jane.

\- No co, musi być zrobione poprawnie! - powiedział, podążając za nim. - Dziękujemy! - rzucił jeszcze do kierowcy.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie takie rzeczy robiłem. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami. - Jak dostałem szlaban, to też przełaziłem do twojego pokoju po drzewie, zawiśnięcie do góry nogami nie sprawi mi problemu.

\- Czekam! Muszę jeszcze zamówić ci tę pelerynę! - przypomniał sobie. - Do tego czasu musisz wierzyć na słowo, że jesteś mój.

\- W porządku. - Szatyn się wyszczerzył i trącił go biodrem, prowadząc go z powrotem do domu. - Ale w drugą stronę to też działa.

\- Oh, przecież to oczywiste, że jestem twój, Peter!

\- Mary! - Louis udał, że wyciera łezkę i przyciągnął go w swoje objęcia, kompletnie ignorując Nicka i jego hipsterską ekipę opartą nonszalancko o ścianę domu naprzeciwko tego ich, palącą e-papierosy. Harry zachichotał, wtulając się w jego bok.  
\- Najdroższy! - powiedział prześmiewczo, nienaturalnie wysokim tonem.

\- Tomlinson, przedstawiłbyś swojego uroczego kolegę! - zawołał do nich Grimshaw, ale starszy chłopak tylko wystawił w jego kierunku środkowy palec i pociągnął Harry'ego do budynku, w którym mieszkali.

\- Palant - fuknął pod nosem, idąc do kuchni rozpakować zakupy.

\- Kto to był? - zapytał, przeszukując szafki w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych mu rzeczy.

\- Niesławny Grimshit z radia - westchnął Tomlinson, siadając przy stole. - Tak jakby się nie lubimy.

\- Oh, dlaczego? - zapytał, odwracając się do niego z miską w ręku.

\- Jest dupkiem - powtórzył szatyn, wzruszając ramionami. - Jeśli ktoś jest młodszy, nie ma bogatych rodziców i nie lubi pozerstwa, staje się obiektem jego drwin. A ja tego nie lubię.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Tak bardzo chciał dostać się do radia! Odmierzył mąkę do miski

\- Pomóc ci w czymś czy czekać, aż wszystkie naczynia będą brudne? - Louis uśmiechnął się, opierając policzek na łokciu i przypatrując się mu.

\- Możesz zrobić nam herbaty - polecił. - Tylko nie spal nam czajnika, w porządku?

\- Dobrze, mamo. - Starszy przewrócił oczami, wygrzebując z szafki ich pasujące do siebie kubki, które wypakowali już wcześniej. Ten jego był niebieski w białe kropki z komiksowym napisem _double_ , a ten Harry'ego był taki sam, tylko że zielony i z uzupełniającym napisem _trouble_.  Wrzucił do nich po torebce swoje herbaty i w pełnym skupieniu nalał wody do czajnika, a potem postawił go na gazie. Harry za to sprawnie uwijał się przy cieście, miksując masę, po czym rozlał ją do trzech mniejszych naczyń. Kontrolnie zerknął w stronę czajnika i sięgnął z lodówki masło, by je roztopić.

\- Widzisz, jestem mistrzem parzenia herbaty, nic nie wybuchło! - oświadczył dumny z siebie Tomlinson, gdy z góry zszedł rudowłosy chłopak, chowając sześciopak piwa w lodówce i przewracając oczami.

\- Jeszcze - mruknął i zerknął na drugiego chłopaka. - Hej, jestem Ed. Nie musisz się przedstawiać, znam cię ze zdjęć.

\- W tamtym roku był moim współlokatorem - wyjaśnił szatyn i trzasnął kumpla szmatką kuchenną. - I dlaczego miałoby w ogóle wybuchnąć, co? Nie jestem _aż tak_ beznadziejny, weźcie…

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś! - zgodził się z nim niemal natychmiast Harry, uśmiechając się. - Miło cię poznać, Ed - przywitał się, dodając do masła pokruszoną czekoladę.

\- Nawzajem, od razu widać, że przy tobie jest radośniejszy - wyznał rudowłosy i ignorując złowrogie spojrzenia przyjaciela, oparł się o blat przy nowym domowniku. - Czy ktoś cię uprzedzał, że jak coś gotujesz, to Niall zaraz zejdzie i pochłonie większość?

\- Nie ma mowy! To sekretny przepis! - powiedział konspiracyjnie.

\- Spokojnie, jego umiejętności kulinarne dorównują tym Louisa, nie interesuje go przepis, tylko byleby zjeść coś dobrego. Raz upiekli razem kurczaka… Stary, jaka to była katastrofa, to się w pale nie mieści…

\- Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić, Louis kiedyś zdecydował się zrobić lazanię - śmiał się, mieszając w miseczkach i dosypując do nich różnych składników.

\- Była tylko trochę spalona! - oburzył się za nimi Louis, marszcząc brwi. - Jak się zeskrobało to czarne, to była nawet zjadliwa…

\- Tylko trochę! Trzeba było powiedzieć to tym miłym panom ze straży pożarnej! - zachichotał. - W każdym razie - spojrzał na Eda. - To ulubione ciasto Lou i tylko Lou je dostanie.

\- Aww…! - Szatyn się nieco rozmaślił, wstając od stołu i obejmując go od tyłu. Cmoknął go w skroń. - Najlepsza Mary Jane na świecie…

\- Muszę dbać o mojego superbohatera, tak? - Posłał mu spojrzenie i wrócił do ciasta. Tomlinson wystawił język Edowi i niechętnie odkleił się od młodszego chłopaka, kiedy czajnik zaczął gwizdać. Zdjął go z gazu i zalał ich herbaty.

\- Urocze kubeczki - zachichotała ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, która pojawiła się w kuchni.

\- Leigh-Anne! - ucieszył się szatyn, odkładając czajnik i przytulając ją. - Jednak nie zmieniłaś uczelni!

\- Za bardzo bym za wami tęskniła, głąby - jęknęła, wtulając się w niego.

\- Cześć! - przywitał się brunet, wstając od piekarnika przy którym majstrował. - Jestem Harry.

\- Och, _ten_ Harry? - Dziewczyna uniosła brwi na Louisa i przewróciła oczami na jego rumieniec. - Oczywiście. Leigh-Anne, miło cię w końcu poznać. - Potrząsnęła jego dłonią. - Ja tu nie mieszkam, jakbyś się zastanawiał, ale trzymam z tymi kretynami.

\- Lou? Dlaczego wszyscy mnie znają? - zamarudził z wyrzutem.

\- Ee… - Starszy chłopak przełknął ślinę, bawiąc się obrusem. - Mogłem im coś o tobie napomknąć…

\- Napomknąć? - Ed pokręcił głową. - W zeszłym roku, jakby, gadał o tobie cały czas. Wiesz, na przykład Niall wpadał do domu z kartonem babeczek, bo była promocja, a Tommo był jak: “Harry zawsze piekł babeczki…” i tak dziwnie smutniał. W maju już bałem się oddychać, żeby nie powiedział, że ty też to robiłeś…

\- Oh, to urocze, Lou! - Przytulił go z ogromnym uśmiechem. - Uh, może wolałbyś babeczki? - Obejrzał się niepewnie na ciasto na blacie.

\- Nie, Hazz, jest idealnie - uspokoił go Tomlinson, ściskając jego dłoń. - Nie chodziło tak naprawdę o babeczki, tylko o ciebie…

\- O mnie? - Zamrugał i przytulił go. - Ja też za tobą tęskniłem! - wyznał mokrym głosem, nie widząc spojrzeń, które wymienił Ed z Leigh-Anne. Szatyn, nawet jeśli je widział, to kompletnie się tym nie przejął, przyciągając przyjaciela na swoje kolana i też go mocno przytulił, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby nie chciał go już nigdy puszczać.

\- Ale na pewno? - dopytał jeszcze brunet, mając na myśli babeczki. - Mogę jeszcze zmodyfikować przepis... - zaproponował, przygryzając wargę z zakłopotaniem.

\- Hazzy, nie przejmuj się, z chęcią zjem ciasto. - Louis przewrócił czule oczami, rozcierając jego boki. - Starałeś się dla mnie i specjalnie się nauczyłeś go piec, będę zachwycony, obiecuję.

\- Na pewno? - Spojrzał jeszcze kontrolnie na niego i cmoknął jego policzek, wracając do masy. Ed uniósł brwi na Louisa i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. Wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co miałby powiedzieć. To nie tak, że jego paczka nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jest w Harrym zakochany, bo hej, każdy z nich zostawił jakiegoś przyjaciela w domu, a nie gadał o nim na każdym kroku. Ten za to niczym się nie przejmując z zapałem wrócił do swojego ciasta, wymieniając uwagi na temat pieczenia z dziewczyną, ale nie pozwolił sobie pomóc. Sięgnął po swoją herbatę, podając Louisowi łyżkę umazaną w czekoladzie. Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się szczerze, zaczynając zlizywać masę. Styles był najukochańszym stworzonkiem na świecie i naprawdę nie chciał nic między nimi zmieniać, to było za cenne.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to jednostronne? - spytał cicho Ed, patrząc, jak Harry opiera się o blat, popijając herbatę i śmieje z jakiegoś tylko sobie znanego żartu.

\- Tak? - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego jak na debila. - Daj spokój. Co taki chłopak jak on miałby we mnie widzieć?

\- Przestań, Louis, sam doskonale wiesz, że masz wiele zalet, a on zachowuje się, jakbyś był całym jego światem.

\- Na razie! - jęknął szatyn, odkładając już czystą łyżkę na stół. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi praktycznie od urodzenia, to dlatego. Teraz pozna nowych ludzi, zobaczy inny świat… a ja przestanę mieć już takie znaczenie. Zobaczysz. Dlatego wolę zminimalizować swoje złamane serce.

\- Dlaczego o niego nie zawalczysz, Lou? Przecież to nie musi się tak kończyć.

\- Myślisz, że to jest takie łatwe? - Louis skulił ramiona. - Co mam zrobić? Podejść, pocałować go i powiedzieć: “ej, koniec z przyjaźnią, mały, zostań moim chłopakiem”?

\- Nie, coś ty, tylko byś go wystraszył! - Pokręcił głową. - Myślałem może o oswajaniu go z myślą o zostaniu jego chłopakiem? O trochę śmielszych gestach?

\- Co masz na myśli przez trochę śmielsze gesty? - Zmarszczył brwi. - I tak go ciągle przytulam i całuję po twarzy, a chyba nie muszę wspominać, że nie jestem taki przylepny do żadnego z was?

\- Pewnie tylko w policzek, co? - westchnął. - Spróbuj go pocałować w usta na przykład? Przyciągnąć do siebie, popatrzyć głęboko w oczy...?

\- Myślisz, że nie ucieknie..? - Tomlinson zerknął z powątpiewaniem na Harry'ego. - Albo mi przywali?.. Wiesz co, chyba zacznę najpierw delikatnie, jak, w kącik ust?

\- Na pewno ci nie przywali, zarumieni się, może spróbuje obrócić to w żart? - zastanowił się. - Spróbuj, Lou…

\- Noo… dobra - zgodził się szatyn, nerwowo miętoląc w palcach obrus. - Chyba nawet mam pomysł…

\- Naprawdę? - ucieszył się Ed, patrząc, jak chłopak wkłada blachę do piekarnika. - Trzymam kciuki, stary.

\- Dzięki. - Louis posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech, przybijając z nim żółwika.

\- Teraz mamy czterdzieści trzy minuty! - oznajmił Harry, zacierając ręce. - Zabaw mnie, Lou!

\- Brzmi kusząco… - Starszy chłopak uniósł brew i z cwaniackim uśmiechem podszedł do niego, podnosząc go i idąc w stronę schodów. - Do zobaczenia, ludziska!

\- Louis, co ty wyrabiasz, puść mnie! - zawołał ze śmiechem, wiercąc się, ale nie próbował się jakoś specjalnie uwolnić.

\- Cicho, jestem superbohaterem, tak? - zachichotał Tomlinson, wnosząc go do ich pokoju i odkładając go na dywan. Zaraz też opadł obok roześmianego chłopaka, szczerząc się i patrząc na niego z uwielbieniem. Zawahał się, ale wysunął dłoń, żeby delikatnie pogłaskać go po policzku. Styles uśmiechnął się i chwycił jego dłoń. Szatyn westchnął głęboko, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. Przysunął się bliżej, wpatrując się w jego oczy.

\- Lou? - zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w jego oczy. Oblizał wargi. Louis nieco się zarumienił, ale wstał, wchodząc na swoje łóżko i puszczając [She Was My Girl ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRpxFdy9yhU)z iPoda podpiętego do ładowarki. Położył się na plecach i spuścił głowę w dół, tuż obok twarzy młodszego chłopaka.

\- Czy to się liczy..? - szepnął cichutko.

\- Oh... - Harry zarumienił się soczyście, ale wychylił w górę, dotykając jego warg. Serce starszego chłopaka waliło jak oszalałe, kiedy poruszył wargami razem z tymi jego, a po chwili rozszerzył je, delikatnie wsuwając do środka swój język. Wszystko było tak niesamowicie powolne i nieśmiałe, ale cudowne… tak długo na to czekał!

Harry jednak odsunął się po chwili, po raz kolejny oblizując usta.  
\- Czy to wystarczy, Peter? - zachichotał niezręcznie.

\- Nie. - Tomlinson pokręcił śmiertelnie poważnie głową, chociaż miał ochotę się rozpłynąć. - Chyba będziesz musiał robić to częściej, żeby przekonać mnie do niepalenia…

\- I... zrobiłbyś to? Znaczy... nie palił? - zainteresował się.

\- Mogę ci nawet teraz oddać tę nieszczęsną paczkę. - Szatyn wyciągnął z kieszeni wciąż zafoliowane opakowanie i położył mu je na dłoni.

\- Możesz kupić kolejne - zasugerował ze skrzywieniem warg, chociaż nie oddał mu paczki.

\- Ale nie kupię - obiecał Louis, dźgając go palcem w policzek. - No, Hazz… przecież i tak byś poczuł, jakbym zapalił, racja?

\- Uhm... zastanowił się. - Jeden pocałunek dziennie i nie palisz? - dopytał.

\- Zgoda. - Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się, wyciągając do niego dłoń w celu zapieczętowania umowy. - Ale pocałunek Petera i Mary się do tego nie wlicza, był osobną rzeczą.

\- Uhm... w porządku - powiedział podejrzliwie, ściskając jego dłoń. - Myślałem, że będziesz chciał czegoś więcej za cały dzień bez papierosa.

\- A mogłem wynegocjować więcej?? - jęknął Tomlinson, nagle czując się oszukanym.

\- Słowo się rzekło! - przypomniał. - Teraz nie ma zamiany!

\- Wkręciłeś mnie. - Szatyn się obraził, zakładając buntowniczo ramiona na piersi. - Tak się odwdzięcza za te wszystkie lata przyjaźni…

\- Oh, sam mówiłeś, że się zastanowisz, co chcesz w zamian za niepalenie i sam wybrałeś pocałunek! - wytknął mu.

\- Ale mogłem wynegocjować więcej niż jeden! - jęknął załamany Louis, opadając twarzą na poduszki niczym dramatyczna nastolatka.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem. - Pokręcił głową. - Mogłeś poprosić o pranie, sprzątanie, zmywanie... a ty poprosiłeś o pocałunek…

\- Ale to w porządku? - Starszy chłopak nagle rozszerzył oczy i opuścił poduszkę, patrząc na niego z paniką. - Nie naciskam na ciebie? W końcu to dość intymna kwestia, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać ani szantażować, ja-

\- Daj spokój. - Machnął ręką. - To tylko pocałunek, tak?

\- Tak, tylko pocałunek… - Tomlinson przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok. Prawda była taka, że to nie tylko był jego pierwszy pocałunek z Harrym, to był jego pierwszy pocałunek kiedykolwiek. Nigdy nie chciał nikogo innego, wiedząc o swoich uczuciach. Nawet mając okazje przez te wszystkie lata - nie tylko do pocałunków - zwiewał, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Może był naiwny, ale takie rzeczy chciał robić tylko wtedy, gdy miało to jakieś znaczenie. Szkoda, że nawet dla Harry'ego to nie miało znaczenia…

\- Nie smuć się - pocieszył go Harry, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Czasami pozwolę ci wybrać coś ekstra. Ale tylko dlatego, że się przyjaźnimy!

Nie wiedział, że każde jego kolejne słowo to jak wbijanie szpilek w serce szatyna, jedna za drugą.  

\- Tak, przyjaciele na zawsze… - Louis uśmiechnął się smętnie, miętoląc rąbek kołdry. Zerknął w bok i odetchnął głęboko. Pomysł Eda był do bani, ale to nie była wina Stylesa, że nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć. Nie mógł zachowywać się przez to inaczej. Sięgnął po swojego iPoda. - Uhm… mam parę filmików z zeszłego roku, chcesz zobaczyć? Ed bawił się we vlogera…

\- Jasne! - Zerknął kontrolnie na zegarek. - Pamiętaj o cieście - przypomniał jeszcze.

\- Ja mam pamiętać? - Starszy chłopak szturchnął go żartobliwie łokciem. - To nie ja jestem tutaj piekarzem!

\- Spokojnie, mam ustawiony minutnik. - Pokazał mu swojego iPhone’a. - Nie wybieraj długich filmików.

\- Dobra, to najpierw jak obudziliśmy Michaela w jego urodziny. - Przesunął się, żeby ten mógł wygodnie ułożyć się obok niego. Harry przytulił się do jego boku, zaglądając mu ciekawie w ekran iPoda i chichocząc.  
Po kilku filmikach pociągnął go z powrotem do kuchni, gdzie smakowity zapach zwabił już kilka osób.

\- Nialler, odejdź po dobroci - ostrzegł blondyna Louis, unosząc brew na widok Irlandczyka zaglądającego z ciekawością przez szybę. Zerknął po pozostałych i westchnął, wskazując na Stylesa. - Uhm, to Harry. Hazz, to Liam, Olly, Calum, Chris i Jack. Część już pewnie znasz z filmików…

\- Mmm, znajome twarze! - zachichotał, podając każdemu z nich dłoń i witając się. Zaraz też odsunął wszystkich na bok i sięgnął po rękawice kuchenne, by wyjąć z piekarnika ciasto.  
\- Mmm, pachnie wybornie - powiedział Niall, śliniąc się.   
\- I jest Louisa - dodał dobitnie Harry, stawiając blachę przy otwartym oknie. Odwrócił się do kuchenki, by przygotować polewę.

\- Tommo nie zje całego - spróbował jeszcze Horan. - Patrz, jaki chuderlak!

\- Nie ma mowy. - Zerknął na niego nieprzychylnie, roztapiając czekoladę.

\- Fuczy jak kotka - zaśmiał się Chris i zaraz też dostał od Tomlinsona przez łeb. - No co?!

\- Wcale nie fuczę jak kotka! - zaprzeczył, wydymając usta i patrząc na Louisa, oczekując pocieszenia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie fuczysz jak kotka. - Ten natychmiast pognał do jego boku, przytulając go, a Niall westchnął, rzucając ciastu ostatnie spojrzenie przed wyjściem z kuchni. Na progu otarł jeszcze łezkę.

\- Fuczysz! - upierał się Chris. - Zupełnie jak kotka odganiająca inne kotki od swojego samc-

\- Hemsworth! - Tym razem to inny z rosłych kumpli Louisa, ten z łagodną twarzą, szturchnął współlokatora.

\- Nikt z was nie dostanie ciasta - powiedział twardo, wtulając się w jego ciało. - O co im chodziło, Lou?

\- Erm… pewnie znowu się upalili i gadają głupoty! - zachichotał nieco nerwowo szatyn, odganiając loki z jego czoła i całując go troskliwie w skroń. - Nie przejmuj się, lubią dogadywać.

\- Przecież nie zachowuje się jak jakiś kociak - burknął, wylewając polewę na ciasto. - Prawda? - Spojrzał na Louisa, a Olly prychnął.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Spojrzał na szatyna. - _Nie wie?_ \- spytał bezgłośnie. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do tego cudownego chłopca, w którym był zakochany, a kiedy ten wrócił do pracy, usiadł ciężko przy stole i pokręcił niemrawo głową do kolegów, bezradnie wzruszając ramionami.

\- Cholera, tylko ślepy by nie zauważył! - westchnął Liam, siadając obok i ściskając pocieszająco jego dłoń.

\- Friendzone, kochani. - Smętnie oparł głowę o jego ramię, przyjmując wsparcie kolegów. - A nawet całowaliśmy się pół godziny temu…

\- Jak to się całowaliście?! - niemal krzyknął. Zerknął kontrolnie w stronę Stylesa, ale ten był zajęty ciastem.

\- My… mamy taki swój żart, że ja jestem Spidermanem, a on jest moją Mary Jane i… - Louis znowu wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając wzrok na stół. - W tle leciała piosenka z filmu, on leżał na podłodze, a ja zwisałem do góry nogami z łóżka, więc… pocałowaliśmy się. I umówiliśmy, że nie będę palić za jeden pocałunek dziennie. Ale on… powiedział, że to _tylko pocałunki_ , więc… to nie tak, że traktuje to poważnie.

\- Louis... Jak długo zamierzasz to jeszcze ciągnąć? - spytał smutno. - Musisz mu powiedzieć. Wygląda, jakby w ogóle nie był świadomy twoich uczuć!

\- Nie chcę na niego naciskać - jęknął szatyn, kładąc głowę na stole i zasłaniając się rękawami bluzy. - On dopiero oswaja się z myślą o byciu gejem, a my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od zawsze i… boję się, że to zepsuję…

\- I myślisz, że tkwienie we friendzone będzie lepsze? - spytał Chris, dosiadając się do nich. - Stary, jesteś nieszczęśliwy, a skoro jesteście przyjaciółmi... nic nie powinno się między wami zmienić. Jeśli się zmieni... - Przygryzł wargę, zerkając na Harry’ego. - Widocznie nie był wart tych wszystkich lat.

\- Nie mów tak o nim! - oburzył się Tomlinson, unosząc głowę i zerkając na niego z wyrzutem. - I po prostu… dajcie mi to rozwijać we własnym tempie, okej? To ja znam Harry'ego, nie wy. To ja znam naszą relację. Wam się wydaje, że jesteście takimi specjalistami, a widzicie nas razem od piętnastu minut. Wiem, co robię, okej? Wcześniej potrzebował przyjaciela, a nie chłopaka. Teraz to wszystko jest dla niego świeże, a ja… jestem przyzwyczajony.

\- Ale jesteś nieszczęśliwy! – powiedział zmartwiony Chris. - Nie chcę, żebyś tkwił w takiej relacji, męcząc się przez cały czas.  
\- On ma rację... - przyznał cicho Liam.

\- Byłbym bardziej nieszczęśliwy bez niego! - syknął, złoszcząc się na kumpli i wstając od stołu. - Czy możecie się, proszę, nie wtrącać między nas?

\- W porządku, Lou. - Chris uniósł obie dłonie do góry, w geście poddania się. W tym samym momencie, zadowolony z siebie brunet skończył ozdabiać ciasto. Louis podszedł do niego i zajrzał mu przez ramię, uśmiechając się na napis “ _własność Petera: Louis Tomlinson_ ”. Przytulił się do niego, całując go wdzięcznie w policzek.

\- Dziękuję, to kochane - szepnął. - Zabieramy go do naszego pokoju?

\- Oczywiście! - prychnął, biorąc blachę. - Mam wrażenie, że Niall ciągle gdzieś się tu kręci! - oznajmił i wskazał górę naczyń w zlewie. - Czekam w pokoju, baw się dobrze, _kochanie_!

\- Czyha za oknem, uważaj na niego! - roześmiał się Tomlinson i bez żadnych protestów podwinął rękawy swojej bluzy, biorąc się za zmywanie. Jego współlokatorzy byli w szoku.

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Louisem? – zapytał zszokowany Calum.

Szatyn przewrócił oczami, wystawiając w jego stronę środkowy palec.

\- Wciąż jestem Louisem, tylko Louisem Harry'ego - wyjaśnił prosto.

\- Chyba muszę sobie uciąć pogawędkę z Harrym... - mruknął chłopak. - Jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz po sobie sprzątał… Rany, czemu nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej?!

\- No nie… - Spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie. - Teraz będziecie go przekupywać, żeby mnie przekonywał do różnych rzeczy, do których wam się nie udało..?

\- Od razu przekupywać… - mruknął. - Raczej... eee... poprosić?

\- Prosić to wy go możecie, ale w drugą stronę to też działa i tylko ja mogę go poprosić o wszystko - oświadczył zuchwale, wycierając naczynia. - Powodzenia.

\- Nawet o zostanie twoim chłopakiem? – podpuścił go Chris, uśmiechając się przymilnie.

\- Jezu, czy wy musicie się tak we wszystko wtrącać?! - wrzasnął wyprowadzony z równowagi Louis, rzucając ostatnią łyżką do zlewu i odwracając się do niego z wściekłą miną. - Jakoś nigdy nie widziałem cię dwa razy z tą samą dziewczyną poza Leigh-Anne i Crystal, które się tu oczywiście nie liczą, a jednak jesteś tu, pouczając mnie co do związków! Wiesz co?! Chrzań się! - Pobiegł na górę, zły na nich wszystkich.

\- Lou? - Harry poderwał się, gdy drzwi trzasnęły. - Co się stało, w porządku?

\- Wkurzają mnie! - fuknął starszy chłopak, opadając na swoje łóżko i zakrywając się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. - Wydaje im się, że wszystko wiedzą lepiej - wyznał stłumionym głosem.

\- Uhm. - Przysiadł na brzegu jego łóżka. - To twoi przyjaciele - zasugerował niepewnie. - I martwią się…

\- Ty też jesteś moim przyjacielem, a jakoś ufasz mi z moimi decyzjami, a nie mówisz mi, co mam robić. - Spod kołdry łypnęło na niego jedno niebieskie oko i trochę roztrzepanej, karmelowej grzywki.

\- Bo ja jestem wyjątkowy! - zachichotał. - A tak serio... ufam ci bardziej niż sobie, dlatego nigdy nie odważyłbym się kwestionować twoich decyzji.

\- Tak? - Louis uśmiechnął się, wystawiając głowę spod kołdry.

\- Mmm... jesteś starszy i zawsze byłeś moim wzorem - wyznał, kładąc się obok. - Kiedyś powiedziałem mamie, że jak dorosnę, to chcę być taki jak Lou.

\- Jestem starszy tylko o rok! - Szatyn uśmiechnął się szerzej, splatając z nim dłonie. - To urocze... a twoja mama pewnie załamywała ręce, nawet w przedszkolu zawsze byłem tym, przez którego kończyliśmy z dziurami na kolanach - zachichotał.

\- To nie jest istotne, po prostu automatycznie byłeś tym bardziej odpowiedzialnym... - westchnął. - Moja mama śmiała się tylko i mówiła, że też chciałaby cię w rodzinie; wiesz, że cię uwielbia.

\- Tak samo z moją mamą. - Tomlinson szturchnął go nogą. - W końcu dała ci nasz rodzinny przepis na ciasto i jeszcze pokazuje ci moje rachunki!

\- Oh, jak powiedziałem, że to dla ciebie, to bardzo chętnie dała mi przepis! - pochwalił się. - Muszę tylko wysłać jej zdjęcie na dowód. Prosiła, żebym się tobą opiekował i... to dziwne, bo ty się mną zawsze opiekowałeś…

Szatyn parsknął pod nosem, wtulając się w niego.   
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy tak było... to przy tobie zawsze się uspokajałem i pakowałem w mniej kłopotów…

\- Było - powiedział z mocą. - Zawsze najpierw upewniałeś się, że ze mną jest w porządku.

\- Bo widzisz - nieco sentymentalnie Louis pociągnął nosem - ty ufasz mi bardziej niż sobie, a ja zawsze dbałem bardziej o ciebie niż siebie. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

\- Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo ci ufam - powiedział mokrym głosem, przytulając się do niego. - Cokolwiek by się nie działo, zawsze chcesz dla mnie jak najlepiej.

\- Ej, bekso... - Starszy chłopak żartobliwie pociągnął za jeden z jego loków, przytykając usta do jego skroni. - Nie wszyscy mają takich przyjaciół, ale z nami tak już jest, tak? Znamy się od kołyski i jestem pewien, że za te dziesięć, piętnaście lat będziemy odbierać nawzajem swoje dzieci ze szkoły. Szkoda tylko, że mamy inną grupę krwi, bo nie będziemy mogli sobie w razie czego oddać nawzajem narządów…

\- Oh spełzaj, sam masz wilgotne oczy! - oskarżył go. - Ja... uhm, nie wiem, czy będę mieć dzieci, skoro dziewczyny... eee... - plątał się w odpowiedzi. - Ale ja chętnie twoje, o ile ty... uhm... ty przecież też nie, ale jestem głupi! - jęknął, kręcąc głową.

\- Harry, istnieje coś takiego jak adopcja - zachichotał Tomlinson, kręcąc głową i unosząc na niego swój wzrok. - Nie rozumiem, czemu się tak zaplątałeś... wstydzisz się mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - warknął oburzony. - Po prostu... nie pomyślałem o tym.

\- Nie przejmuj się, naprawdę pary homoseksualne prowadzą takie same życia jak te hetero. - Ścisnął pocieszająco jego dłoń. - Czasem trafi się jakiś ułom, któremu to będzie przeszkadzać... ale takie jest życie. Najważniejsze to robić swoje i iść do przodu z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Zazdroszczę ci tej odwagi, Lou... - westchnął, a szatyn uśmiechnął się niewesoło. _Odwagi, huh_? - Że nie załamujesz się i brniesz do przodu mimo wszystko…

\- Musiałoby stać się coś naprawdę strasznego, żebym się załamał - zażartował, a po chwili wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Gdzie jest moje ciasto? Jemy je już? Umieram z głodu!

\- Studzi się na parapecie. - Wskazał palcem. - Czekaj, wezmę telefon, Jay mnie zabije, jeśli nie wyślę jej fotki! - Zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął szukać swojego iPhone’a.

Louis zachichotał, przyglądając się chłopakowi z rozczuleniem. On... był stałym elementem jego życia i nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co by było, gdyby nagle z niego zniknął…


	3. Rozdział 2

Następnego dnia, zgodnie z obietnicą, Louis odprowadził przyjaciela na zajęcia, całując go w policzek i życząc mu powodzenia. Przez cały dzień w przerwach między wykładami dostawał od niego wiadomości, przepełnione różnymi głupotami i  _ Harrym _ , po prostu. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że był trochę (bardzo) podekscytowany, mogąc pokazać przyjacielowi kolejną rzecz.

Po swoim ostatnim wykładzie popędził do niego czym szybciej i wesoło paplając oraz dzieląc się z nim rogalikiem, oprowadził go po kilku salach, w których właśnie odbywały się otwarte zajęcia nadprogramowe. W końcu musiał zaprowadzić go do rozgłośni radiowej, którą zwykle omijał szerokim łukiem. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z ludźmi z radia, dlatego nie posiadał się z radości, gdy w końcu weszli do odpowiedniej sali. Ci najwyraźniej ustalali program i plan audycji, sądząc po ich żywiołowych kłótniach.    
\- Miałeś popołudniową audycję przez cały poprzedni semestr, Jamie! - krzyczała dziewczyna w blond włosach. - Ja ją chcę! Rzygam już nocnymi, okej?!    
\- Perrie, uspokój się. - Chłopak z wczoraj, Nick, przewrócił oczami. - Możecie prowadzić popołudniową razem... - tu jego spojrzenie padło na drzwi, a na jego ustach wykwitł uśmieszek. - Proszę, proszę... Tomlinson we własnej osobie...    
\- Ta, równie niemiło cię widzieć, Grimshit - sarknął szatyn, wzdychając i chwytając przyjaciela za dłoń. - To Harry. Szukamy dla niego dodatkowych zajęć, więc jakbyś mógł coś opowiedzieć, bylibyśmy wdzięczni.

\- Lou, bądź miły! - syknął, bojąc się, że zachowanie przyjaciela przekreśli jego szanse.   
\- Więc - zaczął Nick, wygodnie rozpierając się na fotelu, na którym siedział. - To radio, musisz mieć  _ radiowy _ głos, nie tak, jak Tomlinson.

\- Och, pierdol się. - Louis skrzywił się i zerknął z rozdarciem pomiędzy drzwiami a Harrym. - Hazz..? Poczekam na zewnątrz, okej? - Nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać przytyków w swoją stronę, tym bardziej, że Nick był specjalistą od trafiania w najczulsze miejsca.

\- Oh... - Ten posmutniał. - W porządku...   
\- Paa, zakochany idioto! - zawołał za nim Nick.

\- Pa, idioto - burknął szatyn i przyciągnął jeszcze Stylesa do uścisku, szepcząc mu do ucha kilka słów otuchy, po czym zniknął za drzwiami. Czekał na Stylesa zdecydowanie dłużej, niż powinien i już zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien tam wrócić, ale wtedy z pomieszczenia wypadł Harry, z radością rzucając mu się na szyję.   
\- Przyjęli mnie! - piszczał, przepełniony ekscytacją. - Lou, przyjęli mnie do radia!

\- Gratuluję - zaśmiał się, owijając wokół niego ramiona i chowając nos w jego lokach. - Wiesz już, podczas której audycji włączyć radio, żeby się tam ciebie spodziewać?

\- Dostałem poranne z Nickiem! - powiedział zadowolony z siebie.

\- Poranne z Nickiem..? - Starszy chłopak skrzywił się, jakby wdepnął w coś śmierdzącego i odsunął się od niego powoli. - Mam nadzieję, że jest jakaś opcja wyciszenia pewnych fal, na których jest jego głos…

\- Louis, przestań! - poprosił. - Obiecał, że  _ osobiście _ wszystko mi pokaże, a później może nawet dostanę swoją audycję!

\- Ta, miejmy nadzieję, że faktycznie chodzi mu tylko o radio... - wymamrotał niezadowolony Tomlinson.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu tak bardzo go nienawidzisz. - Skrzywił się, ciągnąc go do pokoju. - Wydawał się miły!

\- Jest fałszywy! - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, posłusznie za nim idąc. - Teraz jest dla ciebie miły, bo czegoś od ciebie chce, a to podły manipulant.

\- Przesadzasz. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Mam nadzieję, że dostanę swoją audycję... - rozmarzył się i zaburczało mu w brzuchu. - Ale najpierw zakupy! Na co masz, ochotę?

\- Naleśniki z Nutellą..? - poprosił ładnie Louis, trzepocząc swoimi długimi rzęsami.

\- Jasne! Więc musimy kupić jajka i mleko, wczoraj wszystko zużyłem - wyliczył. - Może od razu zrobimy zakupy na cały tydzień?

\- Jasne. - Starszy chłopak trącił go ramieniem z uśmiechem. - I coś słodkiego dla Neila, dalej nie może przeboleć tego ciasta…

\- Mamy jeszcze kawałek w lodówce, możesz się z nim podzielić - zezwolił. - Może zrobię nam muffinki?

\- Jesteś najlepszy - oświadczył Tomlinson zakochanym tonem, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii. - Czy mogę za ciebie wyjść?

\- Zawsze, Lou! - zawołał wesołym tonem. - A teraz prowadź do Asdy, bo nie pamiętam kierunku - zachichotał. Szatyn rzeczywiście ich tam poprowadził. Był zupełnie szczęśliwy, robiąc ze swoim przyjacielem tak domowe rzeczy jak zakupy. Wystarczyło tylko zerknięcie w bok na te zmarszczone brwi i aureolę kręconych włosów pochylone nad jakąś etykietą, by coś ciepłego rozlewało się po jego sercu. Boże, był w nim tak beznadziejnie zakochany…

\- Nie mają beztłuszczowego jogurtu! - oznajmił z wyrzutem, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Louisa, jakby to on był temu winien.

\- Nie potrzebujesz beztłuszczowego. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Ale jeśli bardzo ci zależy, to możemy skoczyć jeszcze do Tesco. 

\- Ale ja chciałem ten! - Zrobił smutną minkę. - Pójdziemy do tego Tesco?

\- Cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz - obiecał starszy chłopak.

\- Okej, to jeszcze brokuły i mamy wszystko - zdecydował, patrząc po swojej liście.

\- Harry..? - Tomlinson nagle się zmartwił, drepcząc za nim. - Ale ja nie będę musiał ich jeść, tak..? 

\- A to dlaczego?! - Uniósł na niego wzrok, aż przystając. - Brokuły są bardzo zdrowe!

\- Ale niedobre… - jęknął szatyn, już wiedząc, że i tak je zje, jeśli miało to oznaczać uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Dobre! - zaprzeczył. - Trzeba je tylko odpowiednio przygotować!

\- Skoro tak… - Louis westchnął głęboko, przyglądając się mijanym produktom. 

\- Lou! Obiecuję, że będą ci smakować! - Położył rękę na piersi w uroczystym geście.

\- Będziesz musiał mnie mocno przekonywać do ich zjedzenia - oświadczył tylko, wrzucając do ich koszyka Pepsi. 

\- Jak bardzo? - Zmarszczył brwi, wskazując głową na wersję bez cukru, stojącą obok na półce. Starszy chłopak znowu westchnął, wymieniając napoje i uniósł na niego brew, uśmiechając się cwanie. 

\- Zobaczymy… 

\- Zaczynam się bać... - przyznał, zerkając na niego z ukosa. Zgarnął jeszcze trochę warzyw i podążył do kasy. Kiedy na ekranie samoobsługowej kasy pojawiła się kwota do zapłaty, Tomlinson podał mu połowę kwoty i zaczął pakować zakupy. Skończyli z czterema wielkimi torbami i westchnął ciężko, kierując się w jedną z ulic i prowadząc go do Tesco, żeby ten mógł kupić swój beztłuszczowy jogurt. 

\- Jak wrócimy do domu, to zakopuję się w łóżku z serialem, mam dość - oświadczył. 

\- Możemy obejrzeć coś razem! - zaproponował, szczęśliwy.

\- Tak długo, jak oferujesz mi przytulanie i ciepełko, nie zamierzam protestować. - Puścił mu oczko. 

\- Ale ja wybieram serial - zastrzegł.

\- Co? - jęknął szatyn. - Masz beznadziejny gust, oglądałeś nawet z moimi siostrami Hannah Montana! 

\- Wcale nie mam okropnego gustu! - zawołał, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. - A oglądałem, bo ty nie chciałeś!

\- Bo to jest okropne! - krzyknął Louis, a po chwili się roześmiał, kręcąc głową. - O co my się w ogóle kłócimy… Obejrzyjmy  _ Fresh Prince'a  _ i będzie dobrze, nie? 

\- Uhm... Ten z Willem Smithem? - Wziął koszyk, by nie musieli dźwigać toreb ze sobą.

\- Ten z Willem Smithem - potwierdził starszy chłopak i uśmiechnął się do niego. - Pamiętasz, jak rapowaliśmy kiedyś tę piosenkę całymi dniami? 

\- Nie przypominaj mi! - jęknął ze śmiechem, szukając swojego jogurtu na półce. - Wydawało mi się, że dobrym pomysłem jest śpiewać to nawet w autobusach! - zachichotał.

\- Przez pierwsze dwanaście lat życia byliśmy wyjątkowo nieznośni. - Tomlinson się wyszczerzył. 

\- Nie sądzę, żeby dużo się teraz zmieniło - wzruszył ramionami, chichocząc.

\- Teraz możemy robić dużo więcej niegrzecznych rzeczy. - Poruszył śmiesznie brwiami. 

\- Niegrzecznych? - Zerknął na niego, idąc do kasy, by zapłacić za swój jogurt. - Jak... opuszczanie wykładów?

Louis zachichotał i zerknął na niego z rozbawieniem. 

\- Nie, Hazz, miałem raczej na myśli rzeczy jak palenie trawki, picie cały weekend, seks… 

\- Nie jestem jednym z tych chłopców, Lou - powiedział, podając znudzonej kasjerce odliczoną kwotę i pakując jogurt do jednej z toreb.

\- Wiem - przyznał szatyn. - Ale okazjonalne zapalenie skręta nie jest takie złe… albo seks. 

\- W gruncie rzeczy to niepotrzebne. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Okazjonalny seks? A nie lepiej z kimś, kogo kochasz?

\- Nie powiedziałem, że okazjonalny seks. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nawet w związku seks może być niegrzeczny… tak myślę. 

\- Jak... - Zaczerwienił się. - Bdsm? Czy... nie wiem.

\- Na przykład. - Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego. - Albo w miejscach publicznych, albo z przebierankami, zabawkami… w domach studenckich dzieje się wiele rzeczy. 

\- Uhm... Chyba nie chciałem o tym wiedzieć. - Pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się.

\- Ale pewnie z odpowiednią osobą nie potrzebujesz tych wszystkich dodatków, nie wiem. - Tomlinson nieco się zmieszał. 

\- Nie wiem... - powtórzył. - Ale jeśli... lubisz to, to chyba w porządku?

\- Boże, zapomnij, nie mam pojęcia. - Szatyn spłonął rumieńcem, spuszczając wzrok na swoje wzorzyste vansy. - Paliłem zioło może ze dwa razy, a seksu jeszcze nie uprawiałem… 

\- Oh... - Harry na niego spojrzał. - Więc... czemu?

\- Ja tylko… - Louis westchnął głęboko. - Chciałem ci chyba tylko powiedzieć, że nie musisz być taką pizdą jak ja, to wszystko. 

\- C.co? - wykrzyknął, patrząc na niego niemal z oburzeniem. - Lou, jak możesz tak mówić?! Nie jesteś pizdą!

\- Tak trochę jestem. - Starszy chłopak zaśmiał się niewesoło, kopiąc jakiś kamyk. - Jak zaczniesz przebywać z Grimshitem, to zrozumiesz. 

\- Niby co zrozumiem? - Posłał mu  _ spojrzenie _ .

\- Że twój najlepszy przyjaciel nie jest taki super, jak ci się zawsze wydawało. - Wzruszył ramionami. - I generalnie wszyscy z naszego domu. Jesteśmy outsiderami. 

\- I co z tego? - prychnął. - Lou, nie poznałem cię wczoraj. Ja  _ naprawdę _ wiem, jaki jesteś. I podoba mi się to, że jesteś sobą, a nie kimś popularnym.

\- Na pewno? - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego żałośnie. - Nie zlejesz mnie, jak zaczniesz zadawać się z innymi..? 

\- Obiecuję. - Odstawił siatki na ziemię i przytulił go. - W końcu jestem twoją Mary Jane, tak?

Szatyn już nic nie powiedział, także odstawiając swoje siatki i wtulając się w niego mocno. 

\- Kocham cię, Lou, pamiętaj... - westchnął w jego szyję.

\- Ja też cię kocham… - Louis wczepił palce w jego loki. - Dlatego tak się boję…

\- Nie bój się, nie zostawię cię. - Pociągnął nosem. - Przyjaciele na zawsze, tak?

\- Tak,  _ przyjaciele _ … - Starszy zaśmiał się przez łzy. 

\- Wracamy do domu? - spytał z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, w końcu mamy zaplanowane to przytulanie przy serialu - zażartował Louis, podnosząc zakupy z powrotem. - Możemy zamówić pizzę? - zaproponował.

\- Mmm, bardzo chętnie! Złożymy się po pół, hm? - zaproponował, wyciągając telefon.

\- Jasne. - Szatyn się uśmiechnął. - Z podwójnym serem, kurczakiem i pieczarkami, jak zwykle?

\- Mmm, zamówię teraz, będziemy krócej czekać - powiedział, przekładając siatki do drugiej dłoni i klikając coś na telefonie.

\- Wygody XXI wieku - zachichotał Tomlinson, trącając go biodrem i czekając grzecznie, aż skończy zamawiać.

\- A jakże! - zaśmiał się, dodając jeszcze sosy do koszyka. - Zapłacić teraz kartą, czy przy odbiorze?

\- Jak wolisz, mogę ci oddać kasę przelewem, jak wrócimy. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami.

\- Obojętnie - powiedział, od razu płacąc. - Nie mam drobnych. - Wyszczerzył się.

\- W porządku, chodzmy, to ciężkie - zamarudził szatyn, ruszając do przodu.

\- Jasne! - zawołał, wiernie za nim podążając.

Po powrocie do domu ledwo zdążyli wpakować wszystkie swoje zakupy i rozłożyć produkty w kuchni oraz poprzebierać się w dresy i wyszukać ich serial, kiedy ich dostawca jedzenia zadzwonił, że czeka przed drzwiami. Harry w podskokach rzucił się do przedpokoju, zostawiając Louisa ze swoim laptopem, żeby właczył serial.   
\- Pizza raz! - Położył pudełko na stoliku.

\- Louis też raz. - Starszy chłopak się uśmiechnął i odsunął zapraszająco kołdrę na swoim łóżku. Styles bez namysłu wpakował się pod przykrycie, przywierając do jego boku i wiercąc się, by znaleźć wygodną pozycję. 

\- Podaj pizzę - zamarudził. Tomlinson zachichotał i objął go jednym ramieniem, a drugim sięgnął po karton, kładac go na nogach przyjaciela.    
\- Netflix i chill - wymamrotał, razem z nim sięgając po pierwszy, pachnący kawałek i wsuwając go w usta, podczas gdy w tle leciała już czołówka  _ Fresh Prince'a _ .

\- Mmm, najlepszy sposób na spędzenie wieczoru... - westchnął.   
  
Godzinę później pudełko po pizzy leżało zapomniane na podłodze przy łóżku, a oni przekomarzali się i chichotali z sitcomu. W pewnym momencie Louis zaczął łaskotać młodszego chłopca, przez co ten wił się pod nim i głośno śmiał.

\- Louis, prze-przestań! - wysapał w przerwach między chichotem.

\- No to przyznaj, że Will jest najfajniejszym facetem na świecie! - Starszy chłopak wyszczerzył się, przygniatając go do łóżka i siadając na nim okrakiem.

\- Nie jest! - zawołał, wierzgając pod nim i próbując go zrzucić.

\- To kto niby jest? - parsknął Tomlinson, przyszpilając jego ręce po obu stronach jego głowy i pochylając się nad nim.

\- Ty! - wysapał, patrząc na niego z dołu. - Nie ma nikogo fajniejszego!

Szatyn zamarł, wpatrując się w jego oczy, nagle świadomy faktu pozycji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Przełknął głośno ślinę i westchnął, opierając czoło o to jego.    
\- Jest jedna taka osoba. Ty - wymamrotał cichutko, niemal muskając jego usta z każdym słowem.

\- Daj spokój, LouLou... To zawsze ty przecierasz dla mnie szlaki... ja tylko za tobą podążam... - odetchnął cichutko.

\- Ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz najfajniejszą istotką na ziemi - wyznał Louis, wpatrując się tęsknie w jego usta.

\- Pamiętaj, że dla mnie jesteś najważniejszy, tak?

\- I zawsze będę? - wymógł na nim starszy, niemal zgniatając jego palce w mocnym uścisku.

\- Zawsze - potwierdził, krzywiąc się lekko. - Uhm, Lou, to boli...

\- Och... Przepraszam! - Tomlinson spanikował i puścił jego dłonie, od razu z niego schodząc i kładąc się obok. Westchnął głęboko. Brunet roztarł obolałe nadgarstki.   
\- Lou? Co się stało?

\- Nic, ja... - Odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę i znowu westchnął. - Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało... - powiedział, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

\- To po prostu... - Louis szukał w głowie jakiejś wymówki. - W piątek mam test umiejętności, jak zawalę, to nie przyjmą mnie do drużyny piłki nożnej - wymyślił. - Trochę się stresuję, to wszystko - zaczął paplać.

\- Oh... myślałem, że już w zeszłym roku cię przyjęli?

\- N.nie - zająknął się, przygryzając wargę. - To znaczy, jako rezerwowego. A teraz kilku chłopaków skończyło uni i prawdopodobnie wezmą mnie do jedenastki, ale nigdy nie wiadomo...

\- Lou, nie musisz się tym martwić! - zapewnił, najwyraźniej łykając kłamstwo. - Wiesz, że jesteś świetny!

\- Nie najgorszy - poprawił go szatyn i rozłożył zapraszająco ramiona. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam. To było nieświadome.

Brunet wtulił się w niego, najwyraźniej już zapominając o zdarzeniu sprzed chwili.   
\- Jesteś najlepszy - zapewnił go. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, po prostu z nim leżąc, ale po dłuższej chwili dziabnął go niepewnie w policzek.    
\- Harry..?

\- Mmm? - wymamrotał, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Dzisiaj też nie paliłem - spróbował desperacko szatyn. To nie była jego wina, naprawdę potrzebował bliskości z Harrym po tak cudownym wieczorze!

\- Tak? - Harry przybliżył się, próbując wyczuć jakikolwiek zapach nikotyny. - Mhm, może rzeczywiście...

\- Przysięgam! - zachichotał Louis, kładąc dłonie w jego talii.

\- Dooobrze, więc zgaduję, że zasłużyłeś na nagrodę, huh?

Starszy chłopak pokiwał głową rozpromieniony, przygryzając wargę w oczekiwaniu. Harry oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, zanim pochylił się, by zetknąć je z Louisem. Ten nie mógł powstrzymać się od jęknięcia, całując go i nakręcając sobie na palce jego loki na karku. Młodszy dość biernie pozwalał się całować. Po dłuższej chwili Tomlinson zdał sobie sprawę, co ten robił i niezręcznie się od niego odsunął, spuszczając wzrok.    
\- Mówiłeś, że cię do niczego tym nie zmuszam... - wymamrotał zaczerwieniony, bawiąc się rąbkiem poszewki.

\- Uhm - zmarszczył brwi - bo nie zmuszasz?

\- To dlaczego, no wiesz... - starszy chłopak westchnął - jakby... prawie nie reagujesz..?

\- Oh! - Zaczerwienił się. - Bo ja... uh, to głupie! - Nerwowym gestem potarł twarz. - Nie mam pojęcia, co robić... - wyjaśnił cichutko.

\- Och... - Louis wydawał się nieco zbity z tropu. Oblizał usta, niepewnie ściskając jego dłoń. - Cóż, też mam zerowe doświadczenie, ale... spróbuj następnym razem po prostu podążać za moimi ruchami może..?

\- J.jak? - Wpatrzył się w niego tymi dużymi, zielonymi oczyma.

\- Uhm... - Szatyn zarumienił się, ale przysunął do niego. - Mogę ci pokazać..?

\- W porządku... - Pokiwał głową, opierając się na rękach.

\- Więc... - Tomlinson znowu oblizał usta, pochylając się nad jego twarzą - pocałuję cię teraz, a potem przestanę i ty spróbujesz to powtórzyć..? - zaproponował.

\- Uh... spróbuję - zachichotał nerwowo. - Nie będzie to jakieś super, przepraszam...

\- Shh, ze mną możesz spróbować wszystkiego - obiecał starszy i zniwelował odległość między ich ustami, całując go czule. Chłopak przymknął powieki, próbując zapamiętać ruch jego ust. W końcu Louis się zatrzymał, wzdychając cichutko. Owinął wokół niego ramiona dla dodania mu otuchy.

\- To nie będzie tak dobre, jak twoje... - wyszeptał, owiewając jego usta oddechem i pochylił się do niego, próbując odwzorować ruchy jego ust. Szatyn oficjalnie był w niebie. Mruknął nisko z zadowoleniem i przeniósł jedną z dłoni na jego loki, przyciągając go bliżej i po dłuższej chwili odwzajemniając jego pocałunek. Styles mruknął, chociaż nie pogłebiał pocałunku, poruszając tylko ustami. Tomlinson za to nie miał przed tym oporów, wsuwając język w jego usta i mając nadzieję, że młodszy podłapie automatycznie i ten ruch. Brunet nieśmiało polizał jego usta. Starszy westchnął, pociągając go bardziej na siebie i pozwalając jego niepewnemu językowi wślizgnąć się w swoje usta. Spłoszony chłopak niemal natychmiast się wycofał, ale nie odsunął od niego, nawet przylegając bardziej. Louis mruknął, zatracając się w pocałunku coraz bardziej. Cholera, skoro musiał szukać wymówek i pretekstów do całowania swojego chłopca, to zamierzał wykorzystać maksymalnie każdą chwilę. Brunet cichutko jęknął, poruszając się nieco nad nim. Szatyn lizał lekko wnętrze jego ust, ale mimo tej niespiesznosci wszystko zaczynało robić się coraz bardziej gorące. Młodszy chłopak w końcu odsunął się od niego, patrząc wokół nieco nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.

\- O rany... - wysapał równie oszołomiony Tomlinson, oblizując nieco opuchnięte usta. Harry był zarumieniony i było mu gorąco. Łapał oddech przez uchylone usta.

Tymczasem starszy chłopak zauważył, że jego penis zaczął twardnieć w jego dresach, więc dyskretnie przysłonił się kołdrą, przymykając powieki i uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

\- I... i jak? - dopytał Harry z wyraźnymi rumieńcami.

\- Idealnie... - westchnął Louis, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. - Jakby... jakby bramy nieba się przede mną otworzyły...

\- Przestań! - jęknął, trącając go. - Zawstydzasz mnie...

\- Ale co ja ci poradzę, że serio się tak czuję - zachichotał szatyn, otwierając jedno oko. - A... tobie się podobało..?

\- Przesadzasz, Lou! - zaśmiał się i spuścił wzrok. - Ja... uhm, masz takie miękkie wargi...

\- Są do twojej dyspozycji całą dobę - zażartował Tomlinson, trącając go kolanem.

\- Tak? - Popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. - A nie wolałbyś... całować tego chłopaka?

\- Uhm... - Starszy zarumienił się wściekle. - Ja... on... erm, nie... to ty zawsze będziesz na pierwszym miejscu - wykrztusił bez tchu.

\- Oh, Lou... naprawdę nie musisz! - powiedział z załzawionymi oczyma.

\- Wiem. - Louis uśmiechnął się i chwycił go za dłoń, pocierając ją kciukiem. - Ale chcę.

\- Aale... To nie fair... - Spojrzał na niego szczenięco. - Masz przecież swojego wyśnionego księcia... To on powinien być  najważniejszy!

\- Hazz, i tak jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy, pogódź się z tym. - Szatyn pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami. - Ty... byłeś zawsze. Po prostu.

\- Awww, Lou! - Przytulił się do niego, rozczulony. Tomlinson westchnął, obejmując go ramionami i cmokając w czoło.    
\- Mój Hazza... - wyszeptał. Minęło kilka lat, a on wciąż nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do tego, jak jego serce wyrywa się do młodszego.

\- Mój Lou... - odpowiedział, czując się z nim dobrze i bezpiecznie. Z tym właśnie kojarzył mu się przyjaciel. Z bezpieczeństwem. Starszy pociągnął nosem i odgarnął rozburzone loki z jego oczu, po czym sięgnął z powrotem po zapomnianego laptopa i wznowił odtwarzanie filmu. Harry westchnął, przytulając się do niego. Tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie swoje studia. Z Louisem.

 

***

 

Już kolejnego dnia przed swoimi zajęciami brunet udał się do rozgłośni, aby Nick wprowadził go w tajniki sztuki radiowej.

\- O, cześć, Harry. - Starszy chłopak posłał mu uśmiech znad konsoli, upijając łyk swojej kawy ze Starbucksa i poklepując miejsce obok siebie. - Mamy jeszcze piętnaście minut, więc chodź, pokażę ci, który przycisk jest do czego.

\- Oh, to od razu wpuścisz mnie na antenę? - spytał podekscytowany.

\- Czemu nie? - Brunet wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się do niego. - Musisz nabrać ogłady, jeśli chcesz być prezenterem, więc warto zacząć od razu.

\- O rany, ale super, poczekaj, napiszę do Lou! - powiedział, wyciągając telefon i szybko wystukał nową wiadomość.   
„Słuchaj audycji Lou, będę na antenie!”

\- Więc Tomlinson, ech? - Grimshaw uniósł na niego brew, przeciągając głoski.

\- Mmm, jest moim przyjacielem od zawsze! - ucieszył się, siadając przy Grimshawie.

\- To wszystko tłumaczy. - Nick uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie i nagle coś błysnęło w jego oczach. - Masz ochotę na imprezę w piątek..?

\- Imprezę? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Jaką? Lou nic nie wspominał...

\- Bo Tomlinson nie jest zaproszony - parsknął chłopak, przewracając oczami. - Jak na każdą inną, nie przejmuj się.

\- Oh... - Harry się zmartwił. - Bo ja... nie wiem, Nick, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł...

\- No dalej. - Trącił go zachęcająco ramieniem. - Nie obrazi się. Nie musisz chodzić z nim wszędzie, możesz mieć też innych znajomych.

\- Wiem, ale... uhm... ja po prostu nie chcę iść bez niego - przyznał.

\- Cóż, zastanów się jeszcze. - Grimshaw uniósł wysoko brwi i bez ogródek przeszedł do wyjaśniania mu, jak działa konsola. Jeszcze nikt nie odrzucił jego zaproszenia, a tym bardziej z powodu jakiegoś Ciplinsona czy jego frajerowatych przyjaciół.

\- Może po prostu... przyjdziemy razem? - zaproponował cichutko, gniotąc dół swojego swetra. Nick rzucił mu spojrzenie znad jednej z przesuwek, marszcząc brwi. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami.    
\- Zgadzam się tylko dlatego, że jestem pewien, że nie będzie na tyle głupi, by przyjść.

\- Więc dziękuję za zaproszenie, Nick, ale bez Lou to nie będzie to samo.

\- Jak wolisz - powtórzył starszy, łypiąc na niego. - Gdybyś zmienił zdanie, napisz do mnie, numer już podałem ci wczoraj. A teraz skoncentruj się, za niecałe dziesięć minut wchodzimy.

\- Jasne, dzięki - zbył go. Naprawdę nie chciał iść bez swojego Petera. - O czym będzie audycja? - zapytał, zakładając ogromne słuchawki.

\- Dzisiaj o minionych festiwalach muzycznych, ale pamiętaj, że to poranna audycja, więc jakieś żarciki na temat problemów z obudzeniem się też są mile widziane. Och, też oczywiście możesz puścić parę piosenek, możesz mi naskrobać tytuły - odpowiedział profesjonalnie, zerkając na zegar. - Okej, trzy, dwa, jeden i... wchodzimy! Cześć, młoda rzeszo studentów! W porannej audycji witają się z wami Nick Grimshaw i...

\- ...Harry Styles! - uzupełnił mocnym głosem. Nawet Nick uniósł z uznaniem brwi. - Przygotujcie kubek kawy, która postawi was na nogi przed porannymi wykładami, obecność obowiązkowa!, a dzisiaj będziemy rozmawiać o festiwalach muzycznych! Byliście na jakimś, a może dopiero oczekujecie?

\- A ty, Harry? Byłeś na jakimś? - zapytał natychmiast Grimshaw, podejmując rozmowę.

\- Mmm, w wakacje, razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem byliśmy na British Summer Time i naprawdę, scena Great Oak dała radę! Kto był, ten wie, a kto nie... niech obejrzy na YouTubie i widzimy się za rok! A ty, Nick?

\- U mnie standardowo Leeds pod koniec sierpnia, Panic! at the Disco i Fall Out Boy na żywo byli niesamowici i porwali tłumy - przyznał Nick. - W przyszłym roku zagrają tam uwielbiani na naszej uczelni The 1975, dlatego  _ It's Not Living (If It's Not Without You) _ dla was.

\- Spróbuję namówić Nicka na trochę  _ mojej _ muzyki! - obiecał, śmiejąc się zupełnie rozluźniony. - Wracamy po przerwie, tak?!

\- Niezły jesteś - przyznał Nick po włączeniu piosenki. - Jestem pod wrażeniem, serio.

\- Uh, naprawdę? - zapytał niepewnie, kilkukrotnie ściskając pięści, by rozluźnić dłonie.

\- Jasne - zaśmiał się starszy chłopak. - Kompletnie nie spodziewałem się, że masz o tym pojęcie, jeśli mam być szczery, a ty w ogóle nie brzmisz jak ktoś nowy.

\- Bo nie mam pojęcia - zapewnił. - To po prostu... fajne?

\- W każdym razie masz dryg, a my potrzebujemy takich ludzi. - Grimshaw się do niego wyszczerzył. - O której kończysz zajęcia? Przygotujemy trochę materiałów do jutrzejszej audycji, hm?

\- Ostatni wykład mam o czternastej - powiedział po zerknięciu w swój plan.

\- W porządku, będę czekał na ciebie w tej kawiarni obok uczelni. - Nick mrugnął do niego, a kiedy piosenka się skończyła, przesunął coś i wznowił audycję.

\- Witamy po przerwie, tęskniliście? - zachichotał uroczo. - Nick za chwilę opublikuje na naszym facebookowym profilu sondę odnośnie festiwalów, gorąco zachęcam do głosowania i komentowania i... cóż, wracamy do tematu! Czy macie jakieś ulubione wspomnienie z festiwalu? Niiick?

\- Cóż, mój pierwszy raz wydarzył się pod namiotem na jednym z festiwali podczas szkoły średniej - zachichotał Grimshaw, zerkając na niego. - A ty, Harry? Poznałeś kiedyś kogoś ciekawego podczas festiwalu?

\- Zero romantyzmu! - skrytykował go. - Nie interesują mnie takie festiwalowe przygody, jestem typem bardziej nastawionym na muzykę, żarty i tworzenie wspomnień.

\- I pewnie to wszystko wciąż z jednym i tym samym przyjacielem? - dogryzł mu starszy. - Nie chcesz poznawać nowych ludzi?

\- Nie rozumiem, co w tym złego? - Uniósł na niego brwi. - To nie tak, że się izoluję, po prostu on jest dla mnie najważniejszy. A wy? Też macie takich swoich najlepszych przyjaciół na całe życie?

\- Moim zdaniem nie ma czegoś takiego jak przyjaciele na całe życie, drogi wszystkich prędzej czy później się rozchodzą, chyba, że ktoś tkwi w miejscu - powiedział Nick. - A jaka jest wasza opinia? Też jesteście realistami jak ja, czy optymistami jak Harry? Zapraszamy do komentowania. Harry, jaką piosenkę chcesz teraz zagrać? Może ją komuś zadedykować? W końcu to twoja pierwsza.

\- Po prostu nigdy nie spotkałeś takiej osoby, Nick! - bronił się. - Psychologowie twierdzą, że charakter człowieka zmienia się co siedem lat, więc jeśli twoja przyjaźń przetrwa te pierwsze siedem, to już nic was nie rozdzieli! - stwierdził z mocą. - Poza tym... to też jak związek - zachichotał. - Trzeba to pielęgnować. I... uhm, tak, chciałbym zadedykować  _ She Was My Girl _ ... pewnemu Peterowi Parkerowi.

\- Cóż, powinniśmy zazdrościć temu Peterowi. Serio, Harry ma loczki, dołeczki i to wszystko.  _ She Was My Girl _ dla Petera - choć i tak wiemy, że to ty jesteś Spidermanem.    
Nick pokręcił głową i włączył piosenkę.

\- To nie ja jestem superbohaterem! - zamarudził, ściągając na chwilę słuchawki. - Jest okej? - upewnił się.

\- Jest bardziej niż okej. - Brunet przybił z nim piątkę. Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił do Nicka, przeglądając komentarze.

\- Och, jest coś od Tomlinsona - burknął niezadowolony Grimshaw i wskazał mu na komentarz z ich zdjęciem z festiwalu z podpisem:  _ zdecydowanie wierzę w przyjaźń na całe życie, bo jak widać po załączonym obrazku, dwadzieścia lat i wciąż jesteśmy silni, a piosenka była świetna i przywołała kilka naprawdę przyjemnych wspomnień, dziękuję. jesteś najlepsza, Mary Jane. kompletnie wymiatasz na antenie, jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny.  Twój Peter xxx _ .

Styles uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.   
\- Widzisz?! I kompletnie nie rozumiem, co masz do Louisa, naprawdę...

\- W porządku. - Nick się skrzywił. - Możesz go przyprowadzić... zobaczysz, jaki jest tak naprawdę  _ milutki _ \- zakpił.

\- Ale nie prowokuj go! - poprosił. - Ja też poproszę go, żeby był miły...

\- Okej... - Nick przewrócił oczami. - Ale tylko ze względu na ciebie, pamiętaj.

\- Nie musicie się kochać. Ale nie musicie sobie też skakać do gardeł... - Sięgnął po swoje słuchawki.

 

W ciągu następnej godziny dokończyli audycję i kiedy Harry zabierał swoją torbę, i szedł na zajęcia, jego przyjaciel już tam na niego czekał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Młodszy rzucił mu się na szyję.   
\- Słuchałeś? - upewnił się.

\- Oczywiście, że słuchałem! - Louis podniósł go na chwilę do góry i cmoknął go w policzek. - Byłeś świetny, skarbie! Jeszcze chwila i odbierzesz Nickowi słuchaczy!

\- Daj spokój, jestem w tym nowicjuszem! - zaśmiał się. - Oh, właśnie, Lou, mamy zaproszenie na imprezę w piątek!

\-  _ My _ ? - Szatyn uniósł brwi. - Jesteś pewien..?

\- Tak, jestem pewien, że  _ my _ \- powiedział dobitnie. - Masz być miły i nie zaczepiać Nicka, ale on też nie będzie cię prowokować. Obiecał mi.

\- Uch... - Tomlinson się skrzywił. - Muszę z tobą iść..?

\- Bez ciebie nigdzie się nie wybieram - oznajmił.

\- Uch... - Starszy jęknął, chowając uśmiech w jego szyi. - W porządku; przypuszczam, że jeśli masz ochotę, to z tobą pójdę.

\- Oh, to cudownie, Lou! - ucieszył się. - Będziesz mnie pilnować? - poprosił. - Dobrze wiesz, że mam słabą głowę...

\- Oczywiście, że będę. - Louis ścisnął jego dłoń. - Zawsze to robię.

\- I... będziesz pilnować, żebym nie zrobił z siebie idioty?

\- I żeby nikt cię nie wykorzystał, obiecuję. - Szatyn objął go w pasie i poprowadził w kierunku jego wydziału. - W sumie i tak nie puściłbym cię pewnie samego... oczywiście nie mówię, że masz się do nikogo nie zbliżać, masz się bawić jak każdy inny, tylko... wolę mieć na ciebie oko, wiesz..?

\- Wiem... jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, Lou... I wierzę, że to, co jest między nami, przetrwa wieki.

\- Nie ma innej opcji. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i trącił go biodrem.

\- Kurczę, spóźnię się na wykład! - jęknął, odrywając się od niego i cmoknął go szybko w policzek, po czym pobiegł korytarzem. - Do zobaczenia później! - krzyknął jeszcze do niego. Szatyn uśmiechnął się, odprowadzając go zadurzonym wzrokiem, po czym pokręcił głową i ruszył w przeciwną stronę. Chwila... co on teraz miał..? Jakie to zabawne, że nauczył się już na pamięć planu zajęć Harry'ego, a nie pamiętał swojego…

  
  



	4. Rozdział 3.

Ich pierwszy tydzień zleciał naprawdę szybko i ani się obejrzeli, a nadszedł piątek, a wraz z nim impreza Nicka. Stali teraz przed lustrem w pokoju bruneta, który nie mógł się zdecydować, co założyć.

\- Hazz, nie musisz się tak stroić - zachichotał Louis, podchodząc do ich szaf, bo w obu było pełno ubrań Stylesa. - Załóż po prostu te obcisłe, czarne dżinsy, którąś z twoich koszul i sztyblety. Będziesz wyglądać super.

\- Ale na pewno? - Zerknął na niego. - Może trzeba coś specjalnego?

\- To impreza, a nie randka. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami i podał mu jego czerwoną koszulę w kratę. - Do 24 większość osób będzie tak nawalona, że nie będą zwracać uwagi na niczyj strój.

\- Uh... Tak myślisz? - Zmiął koszulę w dłoni. - Może lepiej t-shirt?

\- Albo t-shirt i na to rozpiętą koszulę - zaproponował Tomlinson.

\- Albo ramoneskę? - podpowiedział, dotykając ręką skórzanego materiału na wieszaku.

\- Albo ramoneskę - zachichotał starszy i zaczął wybierać ubrania dla samego siebie. Harry w końcu wybrał dla siebie ubrania, zagapiając się na swojego przyjaciela. Ten wysunął język i wciągał na siebie swoje ciemne rurki. Miał problem ze zmieszczeniem swojego tyłka, ale w końcu mu się udało. Przyjaciel otaksował go wzrokiem.    
\- Wyglądasz... zajebiście, Lou.

Zaskoczony Louis odwrócił się do niego i zarumienił, trzymając w dłoniach białą koszulkę, którą chciał na siebie założyć.    
\- To tylko dżinsy. - Przygryzł wargę i spuścił wzrok.

\- Ale twój tyłek wygląda w nich niesamowicie... - Pokręcił głową. - Ten chłopak, który ci się podoba, będzie twój.

\- Chciałbym... - westchnął szatyn, ze smętną miną ściągając z siebie sweter i zastępując go t-shirtem, na który narzucił dżinsową koszulę. Podwinął nogawki spodni i założył swoje czarne vansy.

\- Będzie na imprezie? - zainteresował się. Tomlinson pokiwał tylko głową, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy i podszedł do lustra, by ułożyć swoje włosy. Harry natomiast zaczął już tworzyć w głowie plan zapoznania Louisa z tajemniczym chłopakiem. Na razie jednak bezwstydnie go obserwował.

\- Będziesz się ubierać czy gapić na mój tyłek? - Kącik ust starszego zadrżał w lustrze, kiedy wmasowywał we włosy jakiś specyfik.

\- C.co? - Spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. - Oh... Tak, jasne, już. - Zarumienił się i pobiegł po swoje ciuchy, niemal wywalając się po drodze. Uh, jaka wtopa!

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu wy wszyscy macie obsesję na punkcie mojego tyłka... - zamarudził Louis, chociaż wewnętrznie skakał ze szczęścia, że podobał się przyjacielowi. Zawahał się, ale wyjął ze swojej sekretnej kieszonki rozświetlacz, który dostał kiedyś od Gemmy i delikatnie podkreślił nim swoje kości policzkowe. - Zayn z artystycznego też ciągle o nim gada...

\- A ten chłopak? - Zastrzygł uszami.

\- Chyba jest wśród fanów mojego tyłka... - odpowiedział niepewnie szatyn, odkładając kosmetyk i oglądając się krytycznie w lustrze. Czuł się kiepsko, okłamując Harry'ego, ale nie mógł mu tak po prostu powiedzieć, że się w nim kocha od pięciu lat... Odwrócił się do niego. - I jak..? Nie przesadziłem..? - zapytał, mając na myśli swój ogólny wygląd. Styles otworzył usta.   
\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, czy to... rozświetlacz?! - niemal pisnął z uciechy, pamiętając, jak ten drwił z niego, gdy sam to robił.!

\- Tylko trochę! - obronił się natychmiast Tomlinson, przygryzając wargę. - Potrafi zdziałać cuda, odkąd zacząłem to robić, na każdej imprezie dostaję karteczkę z numerem telefonu i- właśnie, wiesz w ogóle, że ludzie tak jeszcze robią? Niesamowite...

\- Tylko trochę, huh?! Mówiłem ci, że to świetny pomysł, a kiedyś się ze mnie śmiałeś! - wytknął mu.

\- Och, dobra, już więcej nie zapytam cię o opinię! - Starszy się obraził i rzucił w niego swoją bluzką, trafiając go w twarz. Chwycił za klamkę. - Idę zapytać Liama.

\- Oh, Lou! - Pobiegł za nim, chwytając go za rękę. - Mówiłem ci już, że wyglądasz świetnie!

\- Na pewno..? - Louis znowu się zawahał, ale postanowił trochę poflirtować. Spojrzał na niego nieśmiało spod rzęs i oparł dłoń o jego pierś.

\- Oczywiście! Wszyscy faceci tam będą twoi! - obiecał. - Wyglądasz wspaniale!

\- Na tyle wspaniale, że chciałbyś mnie pocałować..? - Szatyn uśmiechnął się leciutko i stanął na palcach. Harry prychnął i niewiele myśląc pochylił się, by go pocałować. Starał się kierować wskazówkami od Louisa, które ostatnio dostał. Tomlinson zarzucił ręce na jego szyję i wsunął język w jego usta, całując go z pasją. Oboje nie zauważyli, że Niall wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.

\- Uh, chłopaki, spokojnie! - zawołał. Louis zarumienił się i niechętnie od niego oderwał, dysząc i opierając czoło o jego klatę.    
\- Ty cock blocku... - wymamrotał cicho.

\- Uh, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, już znikam! - powiedział, cofając się do swojego pokoju. Harry zachichotał.

\- Dlaczego on wszystko obraca w żart... - jęknął starszy, zaciskając pięści z przodu jego bluzki.

\- Może nie wie, jak inaczej to zinterpretować i żart po prostu wydaje mu się najbezpieczniejszą opcją? - zasugerował.

\- Ty też tak robisz? - zainteresował się Tomlinson, unosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Mmm, często - przyznał, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Ze mną też..? - szepnął, dotykając jego policzka. Styles nie odpowiedział, kiwając po prostu głową.

\- Kiedy..? - Szatyn pogłaskał go kciukiem.

\- Uhm, kiedy nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć i po prostu rżnę głupa? - zachichotał nerwowo.

\- Podasz mi jakiś przykład? - poprosił łagodnie.

\- Uhm, no nie wiem. - Podrapał się nerwowo po karku. - Najchętniej teraz bym rzucił jakimś żartem, albo udał idiotę.

\- Przez pocałunek czy przez to, że Niall nas widział..? - dociekał ostrożnie.

\- J.ja... nie wiem! - jęknął w końcu.

\- Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić... - Louis uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, cmokając go w kącik ust i ściskając jego dłoń. - Chodź, musimy cię jeszcze wyszykować, piękny.

\- To krępujące - przyznał. - Nie jestem wcale piękny.

\- Jesteś. - Starszy zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego myślisz, że nie? - Zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- Bo widzę, jak przystojni są inni mężczyźni!

\- Niby kto? - prychnął Tomlinson, siadając na łóżku i sprawdzając godzinę. - Ja jeszcze nie widziałem kogoś ładniejszego.

\- Na przykład ty! - sapnął.

\- Ja? - Szatyn zerknął na niego zdziwiony. - Podobam ci się..?

\- Oczywiście, Lou! - prychnął. - Przecież nie jestem ślepy!

\- Tak, ale... - Louis zająknął się zarumieniony. - Myślałem, że może myślisz o mnie jak o swoim bracie... czy coś.

\- Bo tak jest! Ale to nie znaczy, że nie dostrzegam,  _ jak _ atrakcyjny jesteś! - Zamachał nieco bezradnie rękami. - Gdybyś częściej pojawiał się na imprezach... Jestem pewien, że nie mógłbyś się odpędzić od adoratorów!

\- Och. - Louis przygryzł wargę i spuścił zraniony wzrok. - Nie zależy mi na adoratorach. - Wstał z łóżka i schował telefon w kieszeni, podchodząc do drzwi. - A i tak jesteś najbardziej atrakcyjny, całe liceum się w tobie kochało, tutaj nie będzie inaczej - dodał cichutko, wychodząc z pokoju.

\- Jak to całe liceum? - Zmarszczył brwi, idąc za nim.

\- Prawie wszystkie dziewczyny i wszyscy chłopcy grający w tej lidze - mruknął ponuro starszy. - Szczerze, to myślę, że nawet pani Bennett się w tobie bujała...

\- Pani Bennett? - parsknął śmiechem. - A mógłbym przysiąc, że to właśnie  _ ty _ jej się podobałeś! Ciągle o ciebie pytała...

\- Jak to pytała..? - Tomlinson obejrzał się na niego zdziwiony.

\- Interesowała się tobą, głupku! - zachichotał. - Wypytywała o twoje zainteresowania i tak dalej.

\- Boże... a po co? - przeraził się szatyn. - Miałem siedemnaście lat!

\- Bo jej się podobałeś! Nie ja, TY! - podkreślił.

\- Pani Bennett nie jest tu żadną wskazówką! - oburzył się Louis. - To tylko jedna osoba, a tobie dziewczyny nawet w podstawówce wrzucały liściki miłosne do szafki!

\- Chciały się do mnie zbliżyć, bo przyjaźniłem się z tobą - wytłumaczył, sprawdzając adres w telefonie.

\- Nonsens - prychnął starszy. - Ja w ogóle nie randkowałem przecież!

\- I dlatego każda chciała ciebie zdobyć!

\- Ale to nie ma sensu! - Tomlinson uniósł brwi. - Boże, dzieciaki są takie głupie...

\- Zdecydowanie są... - przyznał, kręcąc głową.

\- Ale to w sumie śmieszne... - Starszy uśmiechnął się lekko. - Oboje przeszliśmy przez te wszystkie lata, z nikim nie chodząc...

\- Mieliśmy siebie i chyba to nam wystarczało... - powiedział niepewnie, stając przed budynkiem. Sprawdził adres. - Uhm... powinniśmy wejść, zapukać?...

\- Po prostu wbijamy. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco, chwytając go za dłoń i prowadząc do środka.

\- Bądź miły - poprosił, rozglądając się uważnie wokół.

\- Chcesz znaleźć Nicka? - domyślił się szatyn, przyciągając go do siebie i prowadząc w stronę pokoju wspólnego, gdzie ci hipsterzy oczywiście, że palili e-papierosy, patrząc na wszystkich z wyższością.  Z bólem zaprowadził go do kanapy, na której siedział Grimshaw.

\- Nick! - pisnął ucieszony, witając się z nim i przytulając do niego.

\- Cześć, Harold. - Brunet uśmiechnął się, nie wypuszczając go z ramion i patrząc na Louisa, któremu kiwnął tylko głową, ale gdy Harry nie patrzył, przewrócił oczami. - Usiądziesz z nami? - zaproponował młodszemu, wskazując na kanapę.

\- Jasne! - Wpakował się na miejsce obok radiowca i zepchnął dziewczynę siedzącą obok, aby zrobić miejsce dla Louisa. Posłał wszystkim olśniewający uśmiech. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, siadając obok niego i z chęcią przechylając kolorowego shota, którego mu ktoś podsunął. Nie zamierzał za bardzo się udzielać, a bardziej pilnować Stylesa, któremu najwyraźniej podobało się to towarzystwo. Właśnie wybuchnął śmiechem, potrącając go ramieniem. Zaraz też zerknął przepraszająco i wrócił do rozmowy z platynowo-włosą dziewczyną. Szatyn tylko im się przysłuchiwał, sącząc niespiesznie piwo.

\- No i wtedy Lou jej powiedział:  _ nie obchodzi mnie to _ \- wydusił, śmiejąc się. - Gdybyście tylko zobaczyli jej minę! - opowiedział, a towarzystwo zaczęło się śmiać.

\- Już mniejsza z  _ Lou  _ \- sarknął Nick, ściskając jego kolano. - Pewnie cię to ucieszy, ale odkąd wziąłeś udział w mojej porannej audycji, ludzie zaczęli do nas pisać i pytać o ciebie. Podobałeś im się! 

\- Oh, naprawdę?! - Jego oczy zalśniły i odwrócił się do przyjaciela. - Słyszałeś?!

\- Słyszałem! - Louis się wyszczerzył i objął go ramieniem, zezując złowrogo na dłoń Grimshawa. - Mówiłem ci, że każdy cię pokocha. Wygryziesz Nicka, zobaczysz. 

\- Louis! - syknął młodszy. - Bądź miły, prosiłem!

\- Nic takiego przecież nie powiedziałem… - wymamrotał zaskoczony szatyn wśród śmiechów przyjaciół Nicka. 

\- A to o wygryzaniu Nicka? - Wydął usta. - Cieszę się, że mnie wspierasz, ale nie cudzym kosztem.

\- W porządku, przepraszam… - Tomlinson spuścił wzrok, a kiedy dosiadła się do nich kolejna osoba i Grimshit bezczelnie wciągnął Harry’ego między swoje kolana, nawet się nie odezwał. Wiedział, że tak będzie.  Ten tylko zachichotał, sięgając po kolejnego drinka.

\- Ładnie razem wyglądacie! - rzuciła któraś z dziewczyn.

\- Prawda? - Nick uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, wyciągając swojego iphone’a z kieszeni i włączając snapchata. - Uśmiech, kochanie! 

Harry uniósł dwa palce w górę, uśmiechając się do obiektywu. Zachichotał, wychylając się do Louisa i całując go w policzek.   
\- Dawaj, teraz ty!

Szatyn spojrzał nad nim na Grimshawa ze zwycięską miną i przytulił go, wyciągając swój telefon i pstrykając im fotkę. 

\- Jeszcze jedna! - zamarudził, przyciągając go bliżej i dotykając ustami policzka.

\- Och, ktoś tu już zaczyna się kleić, tak? - zachichotał Tomlinson, robiąc kolejne selfie z śmieszną miną. 

\- Nie protestujesz specjalnie! - wytknął, robiąc seksowną minę na kolejnym selfie. - Wyślij mi je później, chcę dodać na story!

Louis zachichotał, gdy w trakcie ich sesji młodszy jakoś przeszedł na jego kolana i uwiesił mu się na szyi. Nick nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiego obrotu spraw, ale Styles nie zwracał na niego uwagi, wygłupiając się ze swoim przyjacielem.  _ Jeden zero dla przyjaźni! _

\- Hazz… - roześmiał się szatyn, gdy chłopak zaczął skubać jego ucho i wsuwać mu dłonie pod koszulkę. - Chyba więcej już nie pijesz! 

\- Wcale nie jestem pijany! - zaprzeczył, chichocząc głupio.

\- Taak..? To dlaczego mnie obmacujesz? - Tomlinson uniósł brew, chwytając jego ręce przez materiał swojej bluzki. 

\- Obmacuję? Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz! - zaśmiał się, próbując go połaskotać.

\- Żadnych łaskotek! - zachichotał szatyn, wijąc się pod nim i próbując uciec. Harry parsknął, pokładając się na nim i przygniatając go do kanapy. Kompletnie zapomniał o Nicku.

\- Hazza! - pisnął Louis, zanosząc się śmiechem. Też wsunął dłonie pod jego bluzkę, usiłując go odepchnąć, ale w efekcie jedynie przesunął nimi po jego brzuchu. 

\- Na górze są pokoje, skoro nie potraficie utrzymać penisów w spodniach! - zasugerował jeden ze znajomych Nicka i spłoszony Harry oderwał się od Louisa.   
\- To mój przyjaciel! - powiedział oburzony.   
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że może ci robić dobrze.

\- Zresztą on o tym marzy - dorzucił kąśliwie sam Grimshaw, a w oczach szatyna zakręciły się łzy. Oni mieli rację… Harry zawsze będzie go traktował jako przyjaciela; nawet jeśli kiedyś ewoluowali by w przyjaciół z korzyściami, nigdy nie pokocha go w ten sposób. Powinien się z tym już dawno pogodzić…     
\- Jak możesz tak o nim mówić? - najeżył się. - Nick?! Obiecałeś mi! - powiedział z wyrzutem, z gracją pijanego mężczyzny wstając z kanapy i wyciągając dłoń do Tomlinsona. Ten przygryzł wargę, by się nie rozpłakać i chwycił ją, mimo upokorzenia wyprowadzając go na zewnątrz przez pijany tłum. 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć! - biadolił. - Miałeś rację Lou, przepraszam!

\- W porządku - zbagatelizował starszy, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - Idzie się przyzwyczaić. 

\- Nie, Nick zachował się okropnie, wymyślając takie bzdury! Niech się teraz goni! - paplał.

\- On ich nie wymyślił… - wymamrotał cichutko Louis. 

\- Rzucam to cholerne radio, nikt nie będzie obrażał mi przyjaciela! - kontynuował, nie usłyszawszy Louisa.

\- Nie, Harry, no co ty! - Szatyn w końcu na niego spojrzał i pociągnął go za dłoń, by też się do niego odwrócił. - Tak bardzo marzyłeś o tym, by tam być i spodobało ci się! Nie możesz z tego rezygnować przeze mnie!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, ty jesteś ważniejszy!

\- Ale ja chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy... - jęknął Tomlinson. 

\- Ty mnie uszczęśliwiasz! - powiedział z emfazą, wpadając na drzwi ich pokoju. - Zamknięte! - powiedział zaszokowany.

\- Tak, Harry, drzwi po wyjściu zwykle się zamyka, taki ich urok - zachichotał starszy, wyciągając z kieszeni klucz i otwierając je za ich pomocą. - Bardzo proszę. A o radiu pomyślisz, jak wytrzeźwiejesz, dobrze? 

\- Ale ja nie jestem pijany! - powiedział z oburzeniem, wtaczając się do pokoju.

\- Oczywiście. - Louis zgodził się dla świętego spokoju i włączył lampkę, podchodząc do niego. - Chodź, rozbierzemy cię i pójdziesz spać, tak?  

\- A ty też będziesz się rozbierać? - zachichotał pijacko.

\- A chcesz, żebym się rozbierał..? - Szatyn uśmiechnął się, delikatnie ściągając z niego kurtkę. 

\- Oczywiście! - Pociągnął go na siebie ze śmiechem.

\- Harry… - Tomlinson zachichotał ze zrezygnowaniem, opierając policzek o jego pierś. 

\- Nie chcesz się rozebrać? Dlaczego? - burknął.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, ale tak słodko się dąsasz, że chyba jednak się rozbiorę - zaśmiał się starszy, odsuwając się od niego i ściągając z siebie koszulę, a potem t-shirt. 

\- Jesteś piękny... - wymruczał, patrząc na niego bez skrępowania.

\- Tak..? - Louis uśmiechnął się, sięgając do rąbka jego koszulki. - Podnoś ręce, ty też masz się rozebrać. 

\- Mmm, masz doskonałe ciało, idealne - mamrotał, posłusznie unosząc ręce. - Zobacz, ja jestem zapadnięty…

\- Co ty opowiadasz..? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, cmokając go w policzek i dotykając jego brzucha. - Jesteś cudowny… 

\- Płaski - zamarudził.

\- Chciałbym być płaski.. - wyznał Tomlinson, krzywiąc się i gładząc go. - Ja, niezależnie od tego, czy jem czy nie, i tak cały czas mam babski brzuch, uda i tyłek… 

\- Są cudowne - powiedział, dotykając jego ud.

\- Nie cierpię ich… - jęknął starszy, rumieniąc się. - Chciałbyś, żeby twój chłopak miał takie..? 

\- Jak możesz ich nie cierpieć?! - zdziwił się. - Chciałbym, żeby mój chłopak takie miał, jasne! Idealne, miękkie, kształtne…

\- Harry… - jęknął Louis, przytulając się do niego i lekko drżąc na dotyk jego nagiej skóry na swojej. 

\- Jesteś piękny, Lou... czasem żałuję, że się przyjaźnimy, jesteś taki atrakcyjny…

Szatyn pociągnął nosem, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Styles jęknął, oddając go i oplatając go ramionami. Tomlinson opadł na jego łóżko, pociągając go na siebie i owijając wokół niego swoje uda.  

\- Piękny... - wymruczał w jego szyję. Starszy zadrżał, sięgając do rozporka jego spodni. 

\- Co robisz, Lou? - zapytał chłopak nad nim, wiercąc się i patrząc na jego twarz.

\- Musimy się rozebrać, pamiętasz? - westchnął Louis, cmokając go w szczękę. 

\- Mmm, tak, pamiętam, że o tym mówiłeś... - Odchylił szyję do tyłu. Szatyn nie mógł się powstrzymać od wyssania malinki na jego delikatnej szyi, a potem zepchnął go z siebie i zsunął się w dół jego ciała, ściągając jego dżinsy. Ten zachichotał pijacko, sięgając do jego bioder, by i jego rozebrać. Tomlinson pozwolił mu na to i gdy tylko zostali w samych bokserkach, zawahał się, ale usiadł na nim okrakiem. Harry był pijany i napalony, więc łatwo było sobie wmówić, że po małej akcji zaśnie jak dziecko, a na drugi dzień nie będzie nic pamiętać. 

\- I co teraz? - prowokował młodszy. Starszy przygryzł wargę i patrząc mu nieśmiało w oczy, zaczął się o niego powoli ocierać. 

\- Mmm, Lou... - wysapał, samemu poruszając biodrami. Louis ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go z drżącym oddechem. Wiedział, że oboje dojdą szybko. 

\- Uh! - Wygiął się pod nim, sapiąc i próbując oddawać pocałunki. Szatyn jęknął, odruchowo opuszczając się na niego szybciej i przykładając czoło do jego spoconego ramienia. Harry pachniał jak resztki perfum, alkohol i seks, i nakręcało go to niesamowicie. To już zdecydowanie nie był ten dzieciak, z którym się przyjaźnił…  Styles wił się pod nim, jęcząc nieskładnie i wypychając biodra w jego kierunku. Czuł się tak dobrze, tak właściwie, jakby robili to od dawna.

\- Dojdź dla mnie, skarbie… - wyszeptał w jego ucho Tomlinson, po czym przyciągnął go do kolejnego, niechlujnego pocałunku. Oderwał się od oszołomionego chłopaka po dłuższej chwili i oparł dłonie o jego pierś, niemal na nim podskakując. - Taki dobry, mm… 

\- Nnn... - wysapał, szukając w gwałtownych ruchach swojego spełnienia. Wygiął się w łuk, odrzucając głowę w tył, gdy tak się stało. Starszy jęknął, czując między nimi mokre ciepło, ale nie zaprzestał ruchów, przedłużając jego orgazm i zbliżając się do własnego. W końcu wytrysnął w swoje bokserki, szepcząc jego imię. Odurzony Harry łapał ciężko oddech, bardzo powoli wracając do rzeczywistości i uśmiechając się szczenięco. Louis jęknął, kradnąc z nim ostatnie chwile przez jeszcze jeden tęskny pocałunek, po czym niechętnie się z niego zsunął, wyjmując z pudełka garść chusteczek i podając mu je. 

\- Musisz się wytrzeć, Hazz - powiedział, patrząc na niego nieco rozbrojony. 

\- Nie chcę - oznajmił niczym małe dziecko.

\- Wolisz, żeby to się zaschło i żebyś rano musiał szorować się pod prysznicem godzinę? - Szatyn uniósł brew. 

\- Uh, nie - powiedział w końcu niechętnie. - Ale nie mam siły się ruszać!

\- Oj, Hazza… - westchnął Tomlinson, pochylając się nad nim i próbując ściągnąć z niego mokre bokserki. - Podnieś chociaż tyłek, kochanie. 

\- Wymagający... - wymamrotał, unosząc się. Starszy zachichotał, całując go za uchem i pozbywając się jego bielizny. Gdy to zrobił, wytarł go dokładnie ze spermy, starając się nie przyglądać jego penisowi i wstał, żeby wyrzucić chusteczki do kosza.

Styles jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo zasnął. Louis przykrył go kołdrą i ucałował jego policzek, po czym ruszył pod prysznic. Pół godziny później sam usypiał, z bałaganem w sercu. 

 


	5. Rozdział 4.

Kolejnego dnia Harry nawet nie podniósł się z łóżka, jęcząc boleśnie i błagając o tabletki przeciwbólowe.   
\- Miałeś mnie pilnować! - wyjęczał oskarżycielsko w stronę Louisa, ściskając w dłoniach kubek z herbatą.

\- Pilnowałem. - Szatyn podał mu listek tabletek i usiadł obok niego, odgarniając loki z jego czoła. - Zwinęliśmy się koło dwunastej. Bawiłeś się dobrze z Nickiem i jego przyjaciółmi, więc nie zabierałem ci szklanki z rąk. 

\- A powinieneś! - jęknął ponownie.

\- Harry, jesteś dorosły - przypomniał mu Tomlinson. - Masz swój rozum i pewnie tylko byś się na mnie za to obraził. 

\- Może masz rację... - westchnął. - Dobrze, że nie ma dzisiaj wykładów! 

\- Lubimy dramatyzować, co? - Starszy uśmiechnął się i ściskając ostatni raz jego dłoń, przeszedł na swoją stronę pokoju, wyciągając z torby książki. - Pouczę się, nie będę ci przeszkadzać. 

\- Obudź mnie trochę później, ok? - poprosił jękliwie, odstawiając kubek i kładąc się.

\- Pewnie. - Louis posłał mu uśmiech, po czym zagłębił się w związkach chemicznych. Zwykle uczył się przy muzyce, ale teraz naprawdę nie chciał przeszkadzać przyjacielowi. 

 

Brunet obudził się jakiś czas później, czując się już lepiej. Wypełzł z łóżka, szukając butelki z wodą i natknął się na swoje wybrudzone spermą bokserki na podłodze. Zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Lou?

\- Hm? - Tomlinson zerknął na niego znad laptopa. - Przynieść ci coś? Jesteś głodny? 

\- Nie, tylko... moje ospermione bokserki z wczoraj leżą na podłodze... - powiedział niepewnie. - Ja... nic nie pamiętam…

\- Och. - Zaalarmowany szatyn zatrzasnął laptop i nagle wstał energicznie z łóżka, niemal podbiegając do drzwi. - Wiesz co, chyba jednak skombinuję ci jakieś elektrolity… 

\- Tomlinson! - wrzasnął. - Wracaj tu! Co się działo na tej imprezie?!

Louis znieruchomiał i przygryzając wargę w poczuciu winy, odwrócił się do niego ze spuszczoną głową. 

\- To nie było na imprezie… - wydusił. 

\- Nie na imprezie? - jęknął. - Boże, co ja wczoraj robiłem?!

\- Nie, to… po prostu… - starszy wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. - Uhm, przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, a ty byłeś trochę napalony, więc my… uch. Przepraszam, zapomniałem tego posprzątać… 

\- Więc... tylko obciągnęliśmy sobie nawzajem? - upewnił się.

\- Nie do końca… - Tomlinson zawiercił się pod jego spojrzeniem. - My… tak jakby… kochaliśmy się na sucho..? To znaczy, uhm, przez bokserki. - Był już niesamowicie czerwony. 

\- Oh! - Harry zarumienił się i zaraz też wbrew wszystkiemu, uśmiechnął. - Dzięki Bogu to byłeś ty!

\- Tak..? - Szatyn spojrzał na niego niepewnie spod karmelowej grzywki. - Nie jesteś, erm… zły..? Że cię… wykorzystałem..? 

\- Ty? - prychnął. - Cieszę się, że to byłeś ty, bo wiem, że się mną zaopiekowałeś! Nie byłeś jakimś bezimiennym kolesiem z imprezy... Poza tym... - zachichotał nerwowo. - Znamy się już tyle lat i widzieliśmy się w tylu żenujących sytuacjach, że moje orgazmowe jęki nie zrobią różnicy…

\- To, uhm… - Louis westchnął, otwierając w końcu drzwi i przez nie wychodząc. - To wcale nie było żenujące, żenujące jest tylko to, że nic nie pamiętasz… 

\- Czy ja... - przełknął. - Zrobiłem coś?

Starszy spojrzał na niego ostatni raz przed zatrzaśnięciem drzwi i pokręcił tylko głową. Słowa o jego… udach i tym, że żałuje, że są przyjaciółmi, bo jest tak atrakcyjny, były jedynie pijackim bełkotem i musi się z tym pogodzić. Nigdy nie będzie dla niego nikim więcej niż przyjacielem. Przygryzł wargę, żeby się nie rozpłakać i pociągnął nosem. 

\- Nic innego niż zwykle… 

\- Przepraszam, Lou, naprawdę…

Tomlinson usłyszał to za drzwi, ale nie ufał sobie na tyle, by się odezwać. Zarzucił na siebie kaptur i z łzami toczącymi się po twarzy postanowił iść do Leigh. Dziewczyna otworzyła mu w dresie, z włosami niedbale związanymi w kucyk.   
\- Louis? Co się stało?

Szatyn pokręcił głową i wpadł w jej ramiona, cicho szlochając. 

\- Ja nie potrafię, Leigh… Już nie mogę… On… robi mi nadzieję, żeby zaraz potem brutalnie ją odebrać…

\- Spokojnie Lou, chodź, usiądziesz i opowiesz co się stało. - Pociągnęła go na kanapę. Louis pozwolił jej się zaprowadzić i wtulił się pod jej ramię, wypłakując wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu. Dziewczyna pocierała pocieszająco jego plecy, a kiedy w końcu się uspokoił i siąkał tylko cichutko nosem, zaczął mówić. 

\- Uhm… byliśmy wczoraj na imprezie u… znajomych Grimshita i…

\- Byłeś na imprezie u Grimshita? - Jej brwi powędrowały w górę.

\- On… zaprosił Harry'ego, a Hazza powiedział, że nie chce iść beze mnie… nie wiem, może było mu mnie szkoda… w każdym razie, siedziałem z nimi cicho i pozwalałem mu, uhm, zawiązywać nowe znajomości? Grimshaw go podrywał, ale on chyba nie zauważył, bo ciągle opowiadał im wszystkim śmieszne wspomnienia ze mną, a potem, jak był już pijany, zaczął się do mnie strasznie kleić… Uhm, byliśmy, jakby, chichoczącym bałaganem, on miał dłonie pod moją bluzką i… ktoś rzucił, żebyśmy znaleźli sobie pokój, skoro nie potrafimy utrzymać penisów w spodniach… a Harry powiedział, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Stwierdzili, że to nie znaczy, że nie mogę robić mu dobrze, a Nick mi dogryzł… że pewnie o tym marzę. Przykre było to, że wszyscy mieli cholerną rację… 

\- Oh, Lou, tak mi przykro! - zmartwiła się dziewczyna. - Co na to Harry?

\- On… strasznie się zezłościł i powiedział, że wychodzimy… I, uhm. Jak wróciliśmy do pokoju, chciałem rozebrać go do spania, ale on chciał, żebym ja też się rozebrał i… wiem. Nie zrozumiesz, Leigh, ale ja jestem w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko. Nie potrafię mu odmówić… To znaczy, uhm, nie patrz tak na mnie, nie zrobiłem nic głupiego, tylko… on zaczął mnie strasznie komplementować; mówić, że mam piękne ciało, uda, że chciałby, żeby jego chłopak takie miał i że czasami żałuje, że się przyjaźnimy, bo jestem tak atrakcyjny… To mnie rozstroiło. Całowaliśmy się, jakoś wylądowaliśmy w łóżku i… uhm, usiadłem na nim i stymulowaliśmy stosunek przez bokserki..? To takie dziecinne, wiem… - jęknął zarumieniony. - Ale… doskonale wiedziałem, że nie będę miał więcej okazji na taką bliskość z nim, więc… 

\- I jak wytrzeźwiał, to miał o to pretensje? - zgadła, obejmując go ciaśniej. - Przyjaźnicie się całe życie, na pewno to nie zniszczy więzi pomiędzy wami…

\- Nie miał pretensji. - Louis zaśmiał się bezsilnie, uśmiechając się gorzko. - Nic nie pamiętał. Nawet by o tym nie wiedział, gdyby nie znalazł swoich ubrudzonych bokserek… Wyciągnął ze mnie, co się stało i chyba mu ulżyło, że to nie był ktoś przypadkowy, ale… wiesz, powiedział, że widzieliśmy się nawzajem w tylu żenujących sytuacjach, że wspólny orgazm nie zrobi tu różnicy i… to po prostu uświadomiło mi, że  _ nigdy  _ nie wyjdziemy poza strefę przyjaźni. Uznał to za żenujące, podczas gdy dla mnie to było takie… intymne i… - znowu się rozpłakał. 

\- Kochanie, nie płacz, jemu na pewno też było głupio. - Przytuliła go. - Pamiętaj, że on nie wie o twoich uczuciach i chyba lepiej, że potraktował to w ten sposób. Louis, znacie się całe życie, on pewnie nawet nie podejrzewa, że możesz do niego coś czuć i dopóki mu o tym otwarcie nie powiesz... Nie masz szans, by to stało się czymś więcej - wyjaśniła. - Powiedział, że mu się podobasz, tak?

\- Powiedział - przyznał szatyn, ocierając oczy rękawem i pociągając nosem. - Nie tylko po pijaku… jak szykowaliśmy się na imprezę też… ale… jak ja mam mu tak po prostu powiedzieć, że jestem w nim zakochany od lat?.. 

\- Nie wiem Lou, to trudne - westchnęła. - Po prostu... Nie wiem, spróbuj podpytać go może? Albo poproś kogoś, żeby z nim porozmawiał? Na zasadzie "hej, Lou jest twoim przyjacielem, ale jakby na przykład okazało się, że jest w tobie zakochany, chciałbyś z nim być?" - zasugerowała. 

\- W sumie nic innego mi nie pozostaje - zaśmiał się bezradnie Tomlinson. - Nie wiem, może naślę na niego Caluma albo Liama, oni nie palną nic głupiego… 

\- Wtajemnicz ich i zróbcie sobie "męski wieczór" - wymyśliła. - Zacznijcie gadać o facetach, niech któryś zacznie temat, drugi będzie drążyć... Nie domyśli się, że nasłałeś na niego dwóch. Możesz nawet próbować ich powstrzymać, czy coś. - Klasnęła w dłonie.

\- Och… w porządku, tak zrobię - zgodził się. - Dziękuję, Leigh. Jesteś najlepsza. 

\- Drobiazg. - Uśmiechnęła się i otarła jego łzy. - Więc, Lou, co z Hazzą?

\- Uhm, pewnie dalej leży skacowany w łóżku… - westchnął Louis, wydmuchując noc w podaną mu przez nią chusteczkę. 

\- Przynieś mu wody, czy coś - podpowiedziała. - I rzuć mimochodem, że byłbyś świetnym chłopakiem.

\- Nie pójdę tak teraz do niego..! - jęknął. - Widać, że płakałem. Chyba, że macie na to jakieś babskie sposoby..? 

\- Coś się znajdzie. - Uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła swój kuferek z kosmetykami. Chwilę później Louis był już gotowy.

\- Będę ci wszystko relacjonował na bieżąco - obiecał, przytulając ją i cmokając w policzek na pożegnanie. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję i widzimy się w poniedziałek na zajęciach z koncepcji farmakologii cellularnej i molekularnej, tak?  

\- Oczywiście! Trzymam kciuki, Lou, zasługujesz na szczęście... - Cmoknęła go jeszcze w policzek. Szatyn pomachał jej i z uśmiechem wrócił do swojego domu, zgarniając z kuchni butelkę zimnej wody. Przed drzwiami swojego pokoju odetchnął głęboko, ale wszedł do środka, starając się utrzymać uśmiech na twarzy.  

\- Lou? - zawołał spod kołdry Harry.

\- Tak, Hazz? - Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do niego powoli. 

\- Czemu wyszedłeś? - jęknął.

\- Byłem u Leigh-Anne - przyznał Tomlinson. 

\- Oh, bo ja mam kaca, to poszedłeś szukać innych przyjaciół, tak? - zamarudził. - Zamiast ulżyć mi jakoś w cierpieniu…

\- Nie muszę szukać innych przyjaciół, bo już ich mam… - Starszy zmarszczył brwi. Zrzędzenie nie leżało w naturze Harry’ego, nawet gdy był na kacu. 

\- Oh, więc już znalazłeś sobie lepszych? - prychnął. - Pewnie, droga wolna.

\- Harry, o co ci chodzi? - Louis zamrugał zaskoczony i chwycił się uspokajająco za grzbiet nosa, by nie wybuchnąć. - Spędzam z tobą 99% swojego czasu, a ty masz jeszcze do mnie pretensje? Nie widziałem się z Leigh przez całe wakacje, to chyba oczywiste, że chcemy czasem pogadać i się poprzytulać, tak? 

\- Ah,  _ poprzytulać _ ! - wysyczał. - Pewnie, idź sobie do niej! - warknął, otulając się kołdrą i odwracając do niego plecami.

\- Co cię w ogóle ugryzło? - jęknął szatyn, kładąc głośno butelkę na jego szafce nocnej i siadając na swoim łóżku. - Byłem u niej niecałą godzinkę i wróciłem do ciebie jak dobry chłopak - zażartował bezsilnie, opadając na poduszki. - Przyniosłem ci wodę i te elektrolity… 

\- Nie chcę! - jęknął obrażony. Zachowywał się jak zazdrosna dziewczyna. Odpowiedziało mu jedynie westchnięcie, a po chwili odgłos pisania na Messengerze. 

\- ...I do kogo niby teraz piszesz? - zapytał po chwili. Tomlinson zamarł nad swoim telefonem, po czym zerknął bojaźliwie w stronę sąsiedniej kupki z loków i kołdry.

\- Do Leigh..? - wyszeptał cichutko. Styles tylko prychnął.   
\- Pewnie - wymamrotał do siebie. Starszy przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować i wysłał do przyjaciółki wiadomość, którą wystukał. 

_ “To z wodą nie zadziałało, w dodatku zachowuje się, jakby coś go ugryzło!”  _

_ "To znaczy?" _ \- nadeszło w odpowiedzi, jakby ta tylko czekała na wiadomość od niego.

_ “Zapytał mnie, dlaczego wyszedłem, więc mu powiedziałem, że byłem u ciebie, a on się na mnie obraził, że szukam sobie innych przyjaciół. Ja na to, że nie szukam, tylko już mam i że nie widziałem się z tobą całe wakacje, więc to chyba normalne, że chcemy czasem pogadać i się poprzytulać, a on tak jakoś na mnie syknął i odwrócił się do ściany, każąc mi do ciebie iść! Teraz też mnie ofuczał, że do ciebie piszę… ;/”  _

_ " XDDD On jest zazdrosny, Lou!" _

Louis zmarszczył brwi, parskając pod nosem, bo o co niby Harry miałby być zazdrosny?, ale po chwili jednak zerknął na przyjaciela leżącego do niego plecami.

\- Hazz..? - zagadał niepewnie. - Jesteś zazdrosny..? 

\- Zazdrosny? - prychnął. - Tak, jestem zazdrosny! - powiedział nieco histerycznie.

\- Ale… ale dlaczego..? - Szatyn odłożył telefon, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. 

\- Bo jesteś mój - wymamrotał cichutko.

\- Ty głupku… - westchnął Tomlinson, przechodząc na jego łóżko i kładąc się za nim. Przytulił się do jego pleców. - Oczywiście, że jestem twój, nie musisz być zazdrosny. 

\- Jasne! - prychnął, ale dał się przytulać. - A potem nagle się okaże, że twoi  _ nowi _ przyjaciele są lepsi od Hazzy.

\- Ty nie jesteś tylko przyjacielem… - mruknął starszy, wsuwając się do niego pod kołdrę i całując go w odkryte ramię. - Nikt mi ciebie nigdy nie zastąpi, obiecuję. 

\- Ale obiecujesz? - spytał cicho, obracając się w jego ramionach.

\- Obiecuję - szepnął Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i pocierając go. - Zawsze będziesz najważniejszy… 

\- Ty dla mnie też... - wyznał, przytulając się i pociągając nosem.

\- No ja myślę - zachichotał szatyn, całując go w głowę i pocierając jego plecy. - Inni mogą ci tylko mnie zazdrościć - zażartował. - Byłbyś głupi, gdybyś z tego zrezygnował. 

\- Dlatego tak bardzo się boję! - przyznał.

\- Nie musisz, naprawdę. - Tomlinson westchnął i wsunął nogę między te jego, żeby móc być bliżej i się w niego wtulić. - Jesteś moją ulubioną osobą na świecie. 

\- Ty moją też... - Potarł jego plecy. - I nic nie mogę zrobić z tym strachem. Jesteś cudowny Lou, otaczają cię różni ludzie... a ja... jestem tylko Harrym…

\-  _ Tylko Harry  _ znaczy dla mnie wszystko. - Starszy zetknął ze sobą ich policzki i zamknął oczy, uśmiechając się. - Nic ani nikt tego nie zmieni. I, uhm… jeśli to ma pomóc, to przecież mogę spotykać się jednocześnie z tobą i innymi przyjaciółmi, hm?.. Będziesz widział, że to nie to samo. 

\- Po prostu mnie nie zostawiaj - poprosił łamiącym się głosem, ściskając go. - Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy…

\- Hazza… - jęknął Louis, wplatając dłonie w jego loki i odchylając lekko jego głowę, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nigdy cię nie zostawię, przysięgam. Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył..? 

\- Bądź ze mną. Zawsze - mówił, powstrzymując łzy. - Po prostu bądź.

\- Nie płacz, będę - szepnął szatyn, pochylając się do niego i go całując. Nie wiedział już, jak miał go o tym zapewnić, a nienawidził patrzeć na jego łzy, serce mu pękało.  Styles pokiwał głową i wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Jednak ich intymną chwilę przerwało burczenie w brzuchu młodszego. Tomlinson zachichotał. 

\- Zamówić ci coś do jedzenia..? Ktoś tu jest chyba głodny… 

\- Daj spokój, zaraz coś nam przygotuję na szybko - powiedział, wygrzebując się z łóżka, wciąż owinięty w kołdrę.

\- Na pewno czujesz się na siłach..? - zapytał szatyn, niechętnie go puszczając. 

\- Tak, jasne. - Uśmiechnął się. - Wolisz makaron czy ryż? - zapytał, otwierając lodówkę.

\- Makaron - odpowiedział natychmiast Tomlinson, sadowiąc się wygodnie na blacie obok niego i obserwując go. 

\- Uhm, w porządku. - Sprawnie zaczął wszystko przygotowywać, zerkając na niego od czasu do czasu i posyłając uśmiechy albo prosząc o podanie czegoś.

Po jakimś czasie do kuchni zszedł Liam i uśmiechnął się na ich widok, wyciągając z lodówki jogurt i siadając z nim przy stole. 

\- Jak leci? - zagadnął. 

\- Mam kaca... - poskarżył się młodszy, mieszając kluski na patelni.

\- Jak chyba większość studentów w sobotę - zachichotał chłopak, mieszając w swoim kubeczku łyżką. - Nie widziałem cię na imprezie u Spencera, Tommo..? 

\- Bo byliśmy z Hazzą u Nicka i tych popularnych - wyjaśnił Louis, pogryzając plasterki marchewki. - Ach, właśnie, jakieś plany na dzisiaj? Może zrobimy sobie coś a la męskie piżama party? Hazz, co myślisz? 

Liam uniósł brwi, zamierając z łyżką w połowie drogi do ust.   
\- U  _ Nicka _ ? - dopytał, a Styles w tym czasie rozłożył posiłek na talerze.   
\- Jak dla mnie super! - oznajmił, stawiając obiad przed Louisem i zaraz zabrał się za swój widelec. - I tak, Nick nas zaprosił, co w tym dziwnego?

\- Zaprosił Harry'ego, bo ma na niego chrapkę - sprostował z przekąsem szatyn, dmuchając na pierwszy kęs potrawy. - Dziękuję i smacznego. To Hazz mnie “wprosił”. 

\- Nie ma na mnie chrapki! - zaprzeczył Harry z miną zranionego jelonka.

\- Nie widzisz, jak na ciebie patrzy? - Tomlinson pokręcił głową, unosząc brwi. 

\- Niby jak? - Wpakował sobie do ust trochę makaronu.

\- Tak jak Niall na pizzę! - Starszy zamachał śmiesznie rękoma. - Jakby miał na ciebie ochotę! 

\- Fuj! - zaśmiał się Liam. - Ale Hazz, Lou ma rację, świeżak, dostaje się do radia i od razu prowadzi audycję z  _ Nickiem _ ... - Pokręcił głową. - Podobasz mu się!   
\- Daj spokój! - zbagatelizował brunet. - I jak Lou, smakuje ci? Może powinienem dać więcej papryki? - zmartwił się.

\- Uwielbiam to, Hazzy, spokojnie. - Louis wyszczerzył się do niego z wspomnianą wcześniej papryką między zębami, a kiedy Harry uśmiechnął się tylko do niego z rozczuleniem, Payne westchnął, kładąc ze zrezygnowaniem głowę na stole. Oboje byli takimi idiotami… 

\- Cieszę się - powiedział z ulgą. - Jeśli masz na coś ochotę, to mów - poprosił, zanim wstał, by pozmywać.

\- Napiszę jeszcze do Caluma i Eda - zdecydował Tomlinson, kończąc jeść i wyciągając telefon. - Rozkładamy się w pokoju wspólnym czy gdzieś indziej..? - Miał na myśli ich piżama party. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Harry uniósł dłonie w górę i podwinął rękawy, by ich nie pomoczyć.   
\- Ja bym proponował u któregoś z nas - dodał Liam, wygrzebując resztki jogurtu.

\- Zakładam, że dzięki Harry'emu u nas będzie najczyściej - zachichotał szatyn. 

\- Ta, a później zatrudni nas do sprzątania - parsknął Payne.   
\- Daj spokój - mruknął brunet. - Lou mi pomoże, prawda?

\- Pewnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słodko znad telefonu. Liam pokręcił tylko głową. Harry naprawdę nie widział, jak bardzo zakochany był szatyn…

Kilka minut później wszyscy z powrotem szli na górę, ale Louis pod pretekstem pożyczenia jakiejś gry wpakował się na chwilę do pokoju Liama i Caluma, który leżał na łóżku i oglądał jakiś film. 

\- Musicie mi pomóc - wydyszał dramatycznie. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Calum, stopując film.

\- Harry się stał - jęknął szatyn, opadając na łóżko Liama. - Musicie go dzisiaj delikatnie podpytać. Czy gdybym był w nim zakochany, to chciałby ze mną być.

\- Oh... - Liam zmarszczył brwi. - W porządku...   
\- Jakie dzisiaj?

\- Dzisiaj przychodzicie do nas na męskie piżama party. - Tomlinson machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Ufam wam na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że utrzymacie to w strefie żartów, bo Chris by pewnie w końcu na niego nawrzeszczał, że jest idiotą.

\- Oh... w porządku... - Hood westchnął. - Stało się coś z Harrym, że mamy go wypytać?

\- Ja już wysiadam - jęknął szatyn. - Wczoraj po imprezie mówił mi takie rzeczy... że ja nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że był pijany, czy dlatego że pijani mówią prawdę, a dzisiaj był zazdrosny o Leigh!

\- Jakiej imprezie? Co się stało? - dopytywał, zamykając klapę laptopa.

\- Imprezie u Grimshita i spółki. - Louis się skrzywił. - Komplementował mnie i powiedział, że czasem żałuje, że się przyjaźnimy, taki atrakcyjny jestem. Nie wiem, czy jestem, ale na pewno jestem zmieszany.

\- Oh... - Chłopak zamyślił się. - Więc mamy spróbować coś z niego wyciągnąć, żebyś w razie czego mógł wyznać mu swoje uczucia? - Spojrzał na Liama, szukając u niego potwierdzenia. Payne pokiwał głową, tak samo jak szatyn.    
\- Byłbym wam wdzięczny. - Spojrzał na nich z miną szczeniaczka.

\- Jasne, spróbujemy, nie Payno?

\- Pewnie. - Liam poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach. - Do końca roku będziecie obrzydliwie słodką parą, zobaczysz.

\- On jest tak ślepy... - powiedział do siebie Calum.

\- Trochę jest... - westchnął Tomlinson, zwlekając się z łóżka kumpla i wychodząc przez drzwi. - Ale takiego go kocham.

\- Jasne! - zawołał za nim Hood i znowu spojrzał na Liama. - Więc teraz musimy tylko wymyślić dobry plan...

\- Plan? - Payne spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Jakieś pomysły?

\- Na razie żadnych... - Pokręcił głową ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Chodź tutaj, pomożesz mi - westchnął, wyciągając kartkę.   
  



	6. Rozdział 5.

Po dwóch godzinach mieli już dokładny plan opisany krok po kroku, wraz z wyjściami awaryjnymi. Musiało się udać. Teraz wystarczyło tylko się przyszykować i ruszyć do ich pokoju. W środku czekali już na nich główni zainteresowani wraz z Edem, zgrzewką piwa i trzema pudełkami pizzy. Harry siedział przyklejony dfdrdfo boku Louisa, podczas gdy chłopcy wybierali jakiś film.

\- Pizza, a nie chrupki z soczewicy? - zdziwił się Liam. - Harry, jestem zaskoczony!   
\- Bo Louis mi nie pozwolił! - jęknął brunet.

\- Dopóki mam jeszcze coś do powiedzenia w tym domu, będziemy jeść normalne rzeczy! - zażartował Tomlinson, zaraz też cmokając go pocieszająco w policzek. - Zjadłem w czwartek twoje brokuły, starczy mi zdrowego odżywiania... - Wzdrygnął się.

\- Mówiłeś, że ci smakowało! - powiedział z wyrzutem. - Czemu kłamałeś?

\- Nie kłamałem! - jęknął szatyn, ignorując wszechwiedzący chichot Eda i wydymając usta niczym szczeniaczek. - Smakuje mi wszystko, co robisz! Po prostu lubię… dramatyzować..? 

\- Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko brokułom na jutrzejszy obiad? - spytał niewinnie.   
\- On musi cię bardzo kochać, skoro godzi się jeść brokuły - wtrącił Calum.   
\- Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem!   
\- Ja nie robiłbym czegoś takiego dla przyjaciela, sorry. - Uniósł obie ręce w górę i zajął się wybieraniem filmu.

\- Ja raz zjadłem rybę po grecku, bo moja dziewczyna ją zrobiła - dodał Ed z niepozorną miną. - Nie cierpię ryb. 

\- Tak, takie rzeczy robi się raczej, jeśli zależy ci na kimś w  _ ten  _ sposób - wtrącił Liam, jedząc pizzę, a zarumieniony Louis schował twarz za poduszką. 

\- Cóż, moja relacja z Lou jest wyjątkowa - przyznał.   
\- Hipotetycznie, Hazz - zaczął Hood. - Czy gdyby Louis powiedział ci, że się w tobie zakochał, to chciałbyś, żeby został twoim chłopakiem?   
\- Oh, oczywiście, że tak! - prychnął. - Każdy chciałby Lou... Ale się przyjaźnimy... - Wzruszył ramionami. Tomlinson rozdziawił szeroko usta, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem, Payne zakrztusił się swoją pizzą, a Ed ze zrezygnowaniem walnął głową w blat stolika. 

\- No co? - spytał obronnie.

\- Czyli… lubisz Lou w ten sposób..? - kontynuował Calum, mając nadzieję, że nie przekroczył granicy.

\- W jaki sposób? - jęknął. - Jest moim przyjacielem, bratem, uwielbiam go i gdybym tylko miał możliwość mieć go dla siebie... jasne! - prychnął. - Kto by nie chciał?

\- Ja bym nie chciał - odpowiedział natychmiast Liam, unosząc brew. - Lubię facetów i tak, przyznaję, że Tommo jest cholernie atrakcyjny, ale wiesz… jest moim bro. Nie mógłbym go nawet pocałować. 

\- Dlaczego? - Styles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Wiesz, jak miękkie ma usta?

\- Nikt z nas nie wie, jakie ma miękkie usta, bo jesteśmy tylko  _ przyjaciółmi!  _ \- jęknął Sheeran, gwałtownie upijając łyk piwa. - Przyjaciele się nie całują ani nie śpią w tym samym łóżku! 

\- Oh... - Spojrzał niepewnie na Louisa. - To... coś złego?

\- Nie; jasne, że nie! - zaprotestował natychmiast ten, ściskając jego dłoń i biorąc głęboki oddech, zanim wstał i pociągnął go ze sobą. - Możemy… porozmawiać..? - Wskazał chaotycznie na drzwi. 

\- Uh, teraz? - zapytał, podnosząc się i podążając za nim.

\- Właśnie teraz - stwierdził zdeterminowany szatyn, wyprowadzając go z pokoju i ciągnąc na ładnie oświetlony malutkimi łańcuchami światełek balkon (inwencja twórcza Crystal z zeszłego roku). Odetchnął drżąco i oparł się o barierkę, wpatrując się w widok nocnego Liverpoolu. - Ja… muszę ci coś powiedzieć… 

\- Co się stało, Lou? - spytał zmartwiony.

\- Nic się nie stało, tylko… - Tomlinson spuścił wzrok, wzdychając. - Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o tym chłopaku, którego mam na oku..? 

\- Pamiętam, ale co to ma do rze... - Jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie. - Przepraszam Lou - powiedział natychmiast. - Nie stanę między wami, po prostu oni pytali i…

\- Och, zamknij się, debilu - warknął starszy, w końcu patrząc na niego z pretensją. - To byłeś ty. To zawsze byłeś ty. Mówiłem o tobie. Jestem w tobie beznadziejnie zakochany mniej więcej od mojej drugiej klasy liceum, jak mogłeś tego nie zauważyć? 

\- Ty... co? - Zamrugał, nie dowierzając.  _ Louis... go kochał? _

\- Ja. Zakochany. W.  _ Tobie _ \- wycedził pojedynczo każde słowo, chwytając go za ramiona i przybliżając jego twarz do siebie. Był na skraju wytrzymałości. - I przysięgam, że jak czegoś z tym nie zrobisz, to ja zaraz coś rozwalę, i nie jestem pewien, czy to nie będzie twoja twarz, mimo, że… - nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie Harry wpił się w jego usta, całując go potrzebująco. Jęknął, zarzucając ręce na jego kark i żarliwie odwzajemniając pocałunek. Chwycił go mocno za loki, jakby nie chciał dać mu odejść. Styles jęknął, rozchylając usta. To było niesamowite. Przylgnął do niego, jakby chciał stopić się z nim w jedno.

\- Myślisz… że… chłopacy… już sobie… poszli? - wydyszał między pocałunkami Louis. 

\- Nnie mam pojęcia... - Pogładził jego bark. - Zaprosiłeś ich na męski wieczór…

\- To była przykrywka… - wyznał, podgryzając jego wargi i zsuwając dłonie w dół jego pleców. - Żeby się dowiedzieć… czy się nie zbłaźnię, jak ci to wyznam… 

\- Nigdy, Lou... - westchnął. - Całe życie uważałem się za niewystarczającego dla ciebie…

\- Zakochałem się w ślepcu. - Louis uniósł kąciki ust, wkładając dłonie w tylne kieszenie jego obcisłych spodni. - Dla mnie nigdy nie liczyło się nic poza tobą. Jesteś cudowny. 

\- Ty też! - jęknął chłopak i roześmiał się. - Ale Lou, przyjaźniliśmy się całe życie i ja nawet nie podejrzewałem, że... mógłbyś czuć coś więcej.

\- A ja nie podejrzewałem, że mógłbyś to odwzajemniać, dlatego to ukrywałem! westchnął szatyn, opierając czoło o to jego. - Tym bardziej, że... ciągle mówiłeś albo robiłeś coś, co mówiło jasno: "jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi"...

\- Nie podejrzewałem, że mógłbym mieć u ciebie szanse...

\- Głupiutki Hazz... - wyszeptał, znowu przyciągając go do pocałunku. Czuł się, jakby zaraz miał zacząć latać ze szczęścia!

\- Myślę, że daliśmy im już dostatecznie dużo czasu... - Uśmiechnął się filuternie.

\- Och, tak..? - Louis uniósł brew, szczypiąc go w tyłek przez dżinsy. - A co planujesz..?

\- Ja? Nic! - zachichotał głupkowato, sięgając po kolejny pocałunek.

\- Mhm... - wymruczał starszy, ocierając się o jego język swoim i przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach. W końcu oderwał się od niego zdyszany, czując, jak twardnieje w swoich spodniach. Jęknął i odsunął się od niego, chwytając go za dłoń i ciągnąc go z powrotem do pokoju. - Nie obchodzi mnie, czy tam są czy nie, chodź już!

\- Louis, nie będziemy się zachowywać jak napalone nastolatki! - skarcił go. - Czekaliśmy tyle czasu... wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę!

Tomlinson nadąsał się i założył ramiona na piersi, oficjalnie się obrażając. Harry pociągnął go z powrotem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Na całe szczęście dla nich, chłopcy się ulotnili. Szatyn westchnął z ulgą, zamykając drzwi i dopadając szyi Stylesa, popychając go jednocześnie w stronę łóżka. Ten zapierał się zabawnie, chociaż też nie mógł się już doczekać.

\- Hazz! - jęknął Louis. - Możesz przestać?

\- Ale co ja robię? - spytał z wyrzutem, opadając na łóżko i pociągając go za sobą.

\- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa... - wymamrotał, przygryzając płatek jego ucha i wygodnie się na nim sadowiąc. Brunet nie odpowiedział, obejmując go i ciągnąc jeszcze bardziej w dół. Tomlinson jęknął, gdy jego erekcja otarła się o krocze drugiego chłopaka.  _ Jego chłopaka..?  _ Styles też był już podniecony i oddychał ciężej. Pociągnął za jego koszulkę. Szatyn zrzucił ją z siebie bez wahania i pochylił się z powrotem, wytaczając pocałunkami ścieżkę na jego szczęce.

\- Daj mi na siebie popatrzeć - poprosił, spychając go z siebie. Louis zachichotał, siadając na nim z powrotem i rumieniąc się pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Oh, teraz ty? - prychnął, kładąc dłonie na jego udach i przesuwając po nich dłońmi.

\- Co ja? - westchnął, wpatrując się w niego zakochanym wzrokiem.

\- Nic,  _ kochanie _ ... - Zacisnął dłonie. - Jesteś piękny...

\- Tak..? - Uśmiechnął się, zarumieniony. - Uhm... już nie musisz marzyć o tym, by twój chłopak miał uda jak ja... bo... ja nim jestem...

\- Jesteś? - Uśmiechnął się przekornie, a jego oczy błyszczały. Pieścił wzrokiem odkryty tors starszego.

\- Jestem... - westchnął szczęśliwie, kładąc dłonie na tych jego. - I wiesz... możesz też dotykać, a nie tylko patrzeć...

\- Wiem... ale daj mi najpierw nacieszyć oko... - wymamrotał, wyciągając do niego jedną z dłoni. Szatyn rozpromienił się pod jego zachwyconym wzrokiem, wzdychając i gładząc go po policzku.    
\- Uwielbiam widzieć cię takiego...

\- To znaczy jakiego? - dopytał, kreśląc na jego piersi wzory.

\- Jakbyś... jakbyś chciał mnie pożreć wzrokiem - wydusił nieco zawstydzony, zasłaniając się grzywką - a jednocześnie takiego... szczęśliwego..?

\- Bo w końcu mogę bezkarnie pożerać cię wzrokiem - przyznał, rozpinając mu spodnie. Tomlinson przygryzł wargę i spuścił wzrok, z zapartym tchem wodząc oczami za jego dłońmi. Chłopak wykorzystał jego rozproszenie i zepchnął go z siebie, by usiąść na nim. Już po chwili szarpał się z jego dżinsami, ściągając je w dół.

\- Spokojnie! - zachichotał starszy, samemu skopując je z siebie do końca i umieszczając dłonie na jego talii. Harry w końcu dostał pełen widok na jego kształtne uda i nieświadomie oblizał wargi. Louis nieco zadrżał pod jego spojrzeniem, tak samo jak penis w jego bokserkach. Czuł się... dosłownie podziwiany i pożądany. I to przez najważniejszą osobę w jego życiu… Brunet rzucił okiem na pokaźne wybrzuszenie i zamruczał cicho.   
\- Spokojnie, tobą też się zajmę - powiedział, schylając się i zaczynając całować jego uda. Szatyn odrzucił głowę na poduszki, wzdychając i pozwalając mu na badanie swojego ciała.

\- Cudowny... - westchnął, zasysając malinkę. Tomlinson jęknął.    
\- Oznaczasz to, co twoje..? - Spojrzał na niego spod rzęs.

\- Oh, dopiero zaczynam! - powiedział, wracając do całowania jego ud. Starszy zachichotał i wypuścił drżący oddech, odrobinę się pod nim wiercąc. Kochał każdą chwilę tego i nie chciał nic przyspieszać, ale to było jak przyjemne tortury...

\- Lou... - wydyszał Harry, podnosząc się i pocałował go gwałtownie, sięgając do jego wciąż skrytego w bokserkach penisa. Louis jęknął, odwzajemniając jego mocny pocałunek i zaplatając stopy na jego łydkach. Był pewien, że już przeciekał.

\- Taki mokry... - wyszeptał, zanim wsunął dłoń w jego bokserki i chwycił penisa. Szatyn cichutko zaskomlał, wyginając się do jego dotyku i wyciągając do niego ręce, by się przytulić. Styles pozwolił się przyciągnąć bliżej, nieco nieporadnie pracując na nim dłonią. Szatyn jęczał, najwyraźniej i tak czerpiąc z tego niesamowitą przyjemność. W końcu jego bokserki zostały zsunięte, a chłopak przez chwilę po prostu go podziwiał, wciąż jednak będąc w pełni ubrany. Tomlinson zarumienił się, odruchowo próbując zsunąć uda.

\- Jesteś piękny, nie musisz się wstydzić... - wyszeptał Styles, patrząc na niego zafascynowany. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś mój...

\- Zawsze byłem, palancie - wymamrotał starszy, wzdychając i przyciągając go do pocałunku. - Rozbierzesz się..?

\- Ty mnie rozbierz - polecił, chociaż sam sięgnął do guzików swojej koszuli.

\- Ktoś tu jest władczy... - zamruczał Louis, podążając za jego palcami. Gdy koszula była rozpięta, westchnął i przesunął dłońmi po jego torsie, badając go lekko palcami.

\- Uhm... tak bardzo mnie chciałeś... mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś rozczarowany tym, co widzisz?... - spytał, odwracając lekko głowę w bok.

\- Shh, podziwiam - skarcił go szatyn, gładząc jego lekko wystające boczki i wodząc roziskrzonymi oczami po jego ciele. - Idealny...

\- Nie... - Pochylił się, chowając twarz w jego szyi. - Ty jesteś...

\- Oboje jesteśmy dla siebie idealni, hm? - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, gładząc jego plecy. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę...

\- Ja też... zawsze myślałem, że jesteś poza moim zasięgiem, wiesz? - Zaczął całować jego szyję. - A teraz... mam cię tutaj.

\- Myślenie chyba coś nam nie wychodzi, bo ja byłem pewien, że... tkwię w beznadziejnym friendzone... - sapnął starszy, odchylając głowę.

\- Louis! - sapnął chłopak, aż przygryzając jego szyję.

\- No co? - zachichotał Louis, na oślep sięgając do jego rozporka.

\- To zabrzmiało okropnie! - zachichotał, wracając do obcałowywania jego szyi.

\- A wiesz, jak ja okropnie się czułem? - odgryzł się, rozpinając jego spodnie. - Wyłaź z nich.

\- Przepraszam! - jęknął i przeturlał się na bok, by zdjąć z siebie ciasne dżinsy.

\- Wybaczam, to wynagradza mi wszystko - mruknął szatyn, odwracając się i przyglądając mu się, zanim westchnął i zsunął się w dół, obcałowywując jego podbrzusze. Harry jęknął, opierając się na łokciu, a drugą wplatając w jego włosy.

Tomlinson oblizał usta i zsunął się jeszcze niżej, muskając jego penisa. Młodszy szarpnął się, pociągając go za włosy.   
\- Oh, Lou!

Starszy uśmiechnął się i wziął go w usta, delikatnie dotykając palcami jego jąder. 

Ten jęczał głośno i wił się pod nim. To nie mogło potrwać długo. Louis westchnął i zaczął go ssać, ściskając jego biodra. 

\- L.lou... ja zaraz... - ostrzegł. Szatyn tylko zacisnął mocniej usta, niepewnie poruszając na nim głową w górę i dół. Styles zaczął wypychać mocniej biodra, by już po chwili spuścić się w usta przyjaciela. Ten nieco się zakrztusił, ale starał się przełknąć tyle, ile mógł. Spora część jednak pociekła mu po brodzie. Dla Harry’ego to był najpiękniejszy widok. Przyciągnął chłopaka do pocałunku, czując łzy na swoich policzkach i niemal obezwładniającą go błogość.

\- Nie płacz - wychrypiał, gdy oderwał się od niego, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Oparł czoło o to jego i pomasował bolącą szczękę, uśmiechając się jednak. 

\- Nie płaczę! - zaprzeczył słabo. - Po prostu... to było cudowne, Lou…

\- Mmm, było… - zgodził się z nim Tomlinson, uśmiechając się błogo i schodząc z niego, by położyć się obok na swoich złożonych ramionach. - Dobrze, że jesz tyle owoców… 

\- Jutro będą brokuły! - oznajmił z satysfakcją, pocierając jego plecy.

\- To nie owoce! - oburzył się starszy. - Zrobiłem ci loda, a ty chcesz wciskać we mnie jeszcze brokuły? 

\- Uhm, ja... - Zarumienił się. - Ja też chcę... - Sięgnął do niego dłonią.

\- Och. - Louis zamarł i oblizał usta, patrząc w dół. - Ale… jesteś pewien..? 

\- Jestem... - Pokiwał głową. - Po prostu myślałem, że nie chcesz…

\- Kto by nie chciał tych twoich czerwonych ust wokół siebie? - jęknął szatyn, wypychając biodra w jego dłoń. Harry nie odpowiedział, pochylając się do jego członka. Polizał go najpierw na próbę. Smak był dziwny, chociaż nie nieprzyjemny, do tego zapach Louisa był intensywniejszy. Westchnął, biorąc go do ust. Tomlinson niemal zachłysnął się na uczucie swojego penisa wewnątrz ciepłych ust bruneta. Jęknął, wplatając palce w jego loki. Ten ssał go, poruszając powoli głową. Zerkał na niego w górę, upewniając się, że robi to dobrze. Ale jeśli dyszenie starszego było tu jakąś wskazówką, robił to bardzo dobrze. Natomiast pociągnięcie za loki kilka długich chwil później dało mu znać, że jest bliski końca. Z zapałem zabrał się do poruszania głową jeszcze szybciej, chcąc doprowadzić go na skraj. Z Louisa wylał się stek przekleństw na przemian ze słowami pochwały, aż w końcu głośny jęk oznajmił mu, że zaraz dojdzie. Już chwilę później Harry zakrztusił się jego spermą, zupełnie nieprzygotowany na taką jej ilość. Przełknął to, co mógł, reszta spłynęła mu po brodzie. Otarł załzawione kąciki oczu.

\- O ja cię… - wymamrotał szatyn, przyglądając mu się w oszołomieniu i jednocześnie zadowoleniu. Wyciągnął drżącą dłoń, by otrzeć resztki nasienia z jego twarzy. - Cudowny widok…

Zarumieniony chłopak spuścił wzrok, oblizując nerwowo usta.   
\- Było dobrze?

\- Było… - westchnął Louis, otwierając dla niego swoje ramiona. - Chodź tutaj. 

Młodszy niemal od razu do niego przylgnął z zadowolonym westchnieniem. Został obdarzony mokrym całusem w czoło, a potem ułożony wygodnie między jego nogami i przykryty kołdrą. 

\- Mm, warto było zachować to wszystko dla ciebie… 

\- Naprawdę... ty nigdy wcześniej... z nikim? - Popatrzył na niego tymi zielonymi, błyszczącymi oczyma.

\- Nawet całowałeś mnie pierwszy - przyznał Tomlinson, przeczesując jego loki. - Ja po prostu… byłem w tobie taki zakochany, że nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić tego z kimś innym… 

\- To... piękne, Lou... I ty też jesteś moim pierwszym... - wyznał zarumieniony, zamykając oczy. Starszy uśmiechnął się i trącił go swoim policzkiem. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że ostatnim także. Kocham cię. 

\- Nie chcę żadnego innego - powiedział z mocą. - I Lou...? Przepraszam, ja... nie mogę odpowiedzieć jeszcze tym samym…

\- Nie szkodzi - zapewnił go Louis. - Cieszę się, że nie rzucasz słów na wiatr. 

\- Po prostu... ty miałeś tyle lat, żeby oswoić się z tą myślą, ja wiem od kilku godzin i... po prostu zanim to powiem, chcę być pewny.

\- Harry, ja naprawdę rozumiem, nie martw się. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i pogładził go po policzku. - Tym większą wartość będą miały te słowa, jeśli kiedyś padną. Na razie po prostu pozwalasz mi się kochać, a marzyłem o tym od lat, więc na pewno nie będę narzekać. 

\- Padną - obiecał z uśmiechem. - Jeszcze nie teraz, ale padną. - Wychylił się, by go pocałować. Tomlinson westchnął z zachwytem i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Musieli jeszcze zastanowić się, jak powiedzieć to ich mamom, ale na razie zepchnął to na dalszy plan umysłu. 

\- Możemy się teraz po prostu przespać? - dobiegło ciche pytanie od Harry’ego.

\- Czy ty sądzisz, że ja jestem w stanie czegokolwiek ci odmówić? - parsknął starszy, wyciągając rękę, by wyłączyć lampkę. 

\- Myślę, że wciąż znalazłoby się kilka takich rzeczy... - zachichotał.

\- Odkąd jem brokuły, nie przekonasz mnie - uparł się Louis. 

\- A gdybym na przykład poprosił, żebyś napisał za mnie referat na rzecznictwo prasowe? - spytał z niewinną miną. - To z Kilshawem.

\- Zrobiłbym to najlepiej, jakbym potrafił, ale pamiętaj, że jestem ścisłowcem. - Uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco. - Więc pewnie byłoby logicznie, rzeczowo i na temat. 

\- Cóż, on lubi lanie wody - przyznał, krzywiąc się. - I miałeś rację co do Grimmer, jest okropna! Już na pierwszych zajęciach wywaliła kogoś za drzwi. Chłopaka oczywiście... - jęknął. - Ale na Fernischa mam już sposób! - pochwalił się.

\- Jaki, kochanie? - zainteresował się, gładząc cały czas jego ramię. Czuł się jak w prawdziwym związku, z jego Harrym odpowiadającym mu o swoich zajęciach i nimi leżącymi nago pod jedną kołdrą. Kochał każdą minutę tego. 

\- Zgłaszasz się do kilku pierwszych pytań, nawet jeśli nie znasz odpowiedzi, i tak cię nie zapyta, a potem masz już spokój - zachichotał. - Ogólnie warto udawać aktywność. - Wtulił się w jego bok. Nie spodziewał się, że to, związek z Louisem, będzie tak łatwe i przyjemne.

\- To zawsze robi lepsze wrażenie na profesorach - przyznał szatyn, pozwalając mu wygodnie ułożyć głowę na swojej piersi. - I widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że sam szybko się zorientujesz w każdym z osobna. 

\- Ale i tak czułem się pewniej z twoimi radami. Szczególnie z Grimmer. - Pokręcił głową.

\- To zatwardziała jędza, profesorowie powinni być neutralni i nie kierować się personalnymi uprzedzeniami. - Tomlinson się skrzywił. - I zresztą wiesz, że zawsze służę ci pomocą. 

\- Wiem... Gdybyś mi nie powiedział, wyrwałbym się z odpowiedzią i zapamiętałaby mnie. - Wzdrygnął się.

\- Na szczęście wiedziałeś - zaśmiał się starszy, cmokając go w skroń. 

\- Mmm... dzięki tobie. - Przymknął oczy. - Wszystkie dobre rzeczy spotykają mnie z twojego powodu…

\- To przeznaczenie - zażartował Louis, szczerząc się. - Widzisz, masz trzy w jednym. Jestem twoim przyjacielem, chłopakiem i jeszcze aniołem stróżem. 

\- A nie prosiłem nawet o jedną z tych rzeczy... - westchnął. - A ty? Co ty z tego masz oprócz chłopaka?

\- Mam  _ ciebie _ \- powiedział po prostu szatyn, uśmiechając się. - Miłość mojego życia. 

\- Serio? - Aż podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Serio. - Tomlinson trącił go czule swoim nosem i cmoknął go krótko w usta. - Nie byłbym już w stanie pokochać nikogo innego, za dużo czuję do ciebie…

\- To... niesamowite... - Poczuł, jak jego oczy wilgotnieją. - Ja... żałuję, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć ci tym samym…

\- Hazz, ja nie mówię ci tego, żebyś czuł się zobowiązany mi odpowiedzieć… - Przebiegł delikatnie palcami przez jego loki. - Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział. A to, że dałeś mi szansę i tak znaczy dla mnie cały świat. Nie oczekuję więcej… 

\- Lou, tyle, że ja  _ chcę _ ! Tylko nie chcę cię okłamywać...

\- W porządku, poczekam. - Starszy uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. - W razie czego jak złamiesz mi serce, to będzie mniej boleć - zażartował. 

\- Nie chcę łamać ci serca! - trącił go.

\- To tego nie rób. - Louis poruszył śmiesznie brwiami i ziewnął. - Przepraszam, to starość. Możemy iść spać? 

\- Jasne... - Przytulił się do niego. - Dobranoc, Lou…

\- Dobranoc… - wymamrotał, tuląc chłopaka w swoich ramionach i zasypiając kilka minut później, z uśmiechem na ustach. 

  
  



	7. Rozdział 6.

Rok akademicki rozpoczął się już na dobre, a Harry i Louis zachowywali się jak taka typowa słodka para, której wszyscy mają dość. Ich przyjaciele, widząc wprost promieniejącego szatyna, nie mieli nic przeciwko, a dogryzali im raczej w przyjacielskich żartach. Styles dostał jedną audycję i wciąż paplał o wielkiej szansie, której nie może teraz zmarnować, przez co do ich małej grupki zaczęli wkradać się też Nick i jego znajomi. Mimo usilnych starań młodszego, on i jego chłopak wciąż nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Noce zaczęły robić się coraz chłodniejsze, zwiastując zbliżającą się zimę, a tym samym koniec pewnej ery. 

Tego dnia Louis tłukł się autobusami po całym mieście w poszukiwaniu głupiej książki na zajęcia z etyki zawodowej. Dosłownie sprawdził wszystkie biblioteki i antykwariaty w mieście, a i tak jej nie znalazł. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zakup nowej książki, której użyłby tylko raz. Był przemoczony i wściekły, i idąc w górę schodów, chciał po prostu przebrać się w ciepły sweter i dresy, i przytulić się do swojego chłopaka. Ale nie było mu to dane, gdyż w ich pokoju owszem, zastał Harry'ego leżącego na swoim łóżku, ale z głową pieprzonego Grimshita na jego kolanach. 

\- Nie przeszkadzam wam? - warknął, trzaskając drzwiami i skopując po drodze swoje buty. Mdliło go od zapachu przesadzonych perfumów Nicka. 

\- Cześć, kochanie! - zaświergotał Harry, spychając z siebie Nicka i wstał z kanapy, by podejść do Tomlinsona. - Gdzie byłeś?

\- Wszędzie - zamarudził szatyn, wyciągając z szafy suche ubrania. - Szukałem książki na zajęcia, ale oczywiście i tak jej nie znalazłem. No ale widzę, że wy i tak  _ świetnie się bawiliście _ w tym czasie. - Zmierzył Grimshawa chłodnym spojrzeniem. 

Styles zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Przygotowywaliśmy audycję... A ciebie co ugryzło? Przykro mi, że nie znalazłeś tej książki, ale to nie moja wina.

\- Nic mnie nie ugryzło, po prostu nie podoba mi się jego wstrętny uśmiech - mruknął Tomlinson, idąc przebrać się do łazienki. 

\- Louis! - krzyknął, idąc za nim. - To nie było miłe! Przestań się tak zachowywać! To, że miałeś zły dzień, nie daje ci prawa do wyżywania się na mnie albo Nicku!

\- Na nikim się nie wyżywam! - warknął starszy, odwracając się do niego z gniewem płonącym w błękitnych tęczówkach. - Po prostu wkurza mnie, że mój chłopak nie wysłał do mnie od rana ani jednej głupiej wiadomości, a zamiast tego leżał w jednym łóżku z facetem, który patrzy na niego jak na kawałek mięsa! 

\- Opanuj się, Louis! - syknął na niego. - Wiesz, że miałem od rana zajęcia, kiedy ty jeszcze smacznie sobie spałeś! Poza tym też mogłeś mi wysłać wiadomość! I Nick wcale tak na mnie nie patrzy, przyjaźnimy się!

\- My też się  _ przyjaźniliśmy _ ! - wrzasnął Tomlinson i wpadł do łazienki, zatrzaskując mu drzwi przed nosem. 

\- Otwieraj te drzwi, Louis! - wrzasnął.

\- Idź sobie do Nicka! - usłyszał tylko w odpowiedzi. 

\- Dobra! - krzyknął, pocierając skronie. Opadł na łóżko obok Nicka. Ten patrzył na drzwi od łazienki z uniesionymi brwiami. 

\- Uhm… wyglądacie na… szczęśliwy związek… 

\- Nie przeginaj - poprosił.

\- Okej, okej. - Grimshaw uniósł obronnie ręce i wrócił spojrzeniem do ich notatek. - W razie czego zawsze wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać, nie będę pytał. 

\- Możemy po prostu... stąd iść? - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

\- Pewnie, chodźmy. - Brunet posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i pozbierał wszystkie papiery pod pachę, po czym przeszedł nad nim i wstał, podając mu zapraszająco dłoń. - Nasza kawiarnia brzmi dobrze? 

\- Jasne. - Pokręcił głową. - Nie chcę mieć z nim na razie do czynienia... Niech ochłonie. - Zrobił smutną minkę.

\- Jasne, nikt nie powinien cię tak traktować. - Objął go w pasie i wyprowadził z pokoju. 

\- Ty też nie przeginaj... - Trącił go zabawnie i wyłączył telefon.

\- Przecież nic na niego nie mówię! - oburzył się starszy, poprawiając mu beanie na głowie. - I cicho już o tym, stawiam ci jakąś słodką kawę albo czekoladę na poprawę humoru, hm? 

\- Czekoladę! - ucieszył się, łapiąc go pod ramię i wyciągając z budynku.

\- W takim razie niech będzie podwójna czekolada z bitą śmietaną dla mojego słodkiego chłopca. - Nick zachichotał i cmoknął go w czoło, prowadząc go za róg ulicy. Tomlinson wyszedł już z łazienki i obserwował ich przez okno, nie robiąc nic, by otrzeć łzy spływające z jego oczu. Wiedział, że nie zachował się w porządku i urządził najzwyczajniejszą scenę zazdrości, ale to nie był powód dla Harry’ego, by wychodzić. Tym bardziej, że on sam tylko się do niego przytulił, gdy ten był zazdrosny o Leigh. W tym momencie upewnił się w tym, że to jemu zależy bardziej i nie może nic z tym zrobić. 

 

Styles w tym momencie jednak nie myślał o uczuciach Louisa. Był zraniony i chciał po prostu odpocząć, a przecież Grimshaw był jego przyjacielem, dlaczego Lou nie mógł tego zrozumieć?! Zagryzł wargi i uśmiechnął się do wciąż mówiącego coś mężczyzny.

-... i właśnie dlatego uważam, że powinieneś pojechać z nami w ten weekend w góry! - zakończył swój wywód dumny z siebie Nick, przytrzymując dla niego drzwi kawiarni. - Rozerwać się, oczyścić myśli… zrobimy ognisko… hm..? 

\- Mmm - mruknął nieuważnie, myślami wciąż wracając do tej kłótni.

\- Czyli się zgadzasz?! - ucieszył się starszy, ściągając z niego jego płaszcz. - Świetnie, będzie cudownie, obiecuję!

Brunet spojrzał na niego przytomniej i wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Czemu nie…

Grimshaw w ogóle nie ukrywał swojego zadowolenia. Tomlinson tylko robił mu przysługę swoim zachowaniem. Harry już miał go dość i postanowił tylko sukcesywnie pilnować, by wkrótce ten cały ich “związek” dobiegł końca. 

 

Harry wrócił do domu dopiero po jedenastej. Louis leżał w jego łóżku, ubrany w jego hoodie z poprzedniego dnia i wtulał się w jego poduszkę, ale i tak uniósł na niego swoje zaczerwienione oczy, uśmiechając się. 

\- Wróciłeś… - wymamrotał zachrypniętym głosem. Nie miał nawet siły wcześniej wstać i napić się wody. 

\- Mmm, muszę się spakować - rzucił, uśmiechając się jednak do Louisa i wdrapując się na łóżko obok niego.

\- Spakować..? - Szatyn zamarł, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie oznaczały jego słowa. - Dlaczego..? 

\- Jadę ze znajomymi z radia na weekend w góry. - Objął go ramionami.

\- Och… - Tomlinsonowi niezbyt się to podobało, ale nie chciał już dzisiaj wszczynać kolejnej kłótni. Wtulił się w niego i schował opuchniętą od płaczu twarz w jego szyi, wzdychając. - W takim razie mamy dla siebie jeszcze dwa dni do piątku… mógłbyś spędzić je ze mną..? Proszę… 

\- Oczywiście, Lou! - Prychnął, tuląc go do siebie. - Przepraszam, kochanie... - Pękł, widząc go takim.

\- Ja też przepraszam… - wymamrotał starszy, całując delikatnie gorącą skórę jego szyi. - Kocham cię. 

\- Dziękuję za twoją miłość, Lou…

Louis pokiwał tylko głową i pociągnął nosem, po czym pocałował go już w usta. 

\- Hej, nie płacz, kochanie... - poprosił cichutko. - Jest między nami w porządku, tak?

Szatyn uśmiechnął się przez łzy i znowu pokiwał głową, ocierając oczy przydługim rękawem jego bluzy. 

\- Po prostu się boję - wyznał, wspinając się bardziej na niego. - A na strach reaguję atakiem… 

\- Czego się boisz? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Czy... czy ja robię coś źle?

\- Boję się, że mnie zostawisz - wyszeptał, oplatając wokół niego mocno ramiona i mocno zaciskając powieki. - A ja… nie potrafię już bez ciebie… 

\- Lou, spójrz na mnie - nakazał. Uniósł jego podbródek, gdy ten uparcie nie podnosił wzroku. -  _ Zawsze _ byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, chociaż przez większość tego czasu byłem kompletnym ślepcem i  _ nigdy _ cię nie zostawię. Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczysz, Lou.

W tym momencie Tomlinson był już w kolejnej rozsypce emocjonalnej, nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, kochał go tak bardzo… 

\- Okej - zgodził się posłusznie i przeczesał jego loki palcami, uśmiechając się łzawo. - Urosły ci… 

Harry chwycił jego dłoń i przyciągnął do ust, by ją pocałować.   
\- Twoje też…

\- Bo chciałeś je zapuścić - wyjaśnił po prostu starszy, pochylając się, by pocałować go w kącik ust. - Więc ja swoim też pozwoliłem rosnąć. Wiesz, żebyś… żebyś czuł się pewniej. 

\- Wyglądasz bardzo dobrze - przyznał. - Pamiętasz jak ja ściąłem loczki? - Zachichotał.

\- Nie podobało ci się, że włosy zaczęły ci się kręcić. - Louis się wyszczerzył, splatając z nim palce i kładąc ich złączone dłonie na sercu bruneta. - Pamiętam. Twoja mama była wściekła, a ja przyłożyłem te wszystkie loczki do swoich jaśniejszych włosów i z pełną powagą poinformowałem ją, że to przecież moje. 

\- Tak! - zachichotał. - Kompletnie rozbroiłeś tym moją mamę - przyznał. - Ale chyba właśnie to mi uświadomiło, że tak naprawdę lubię swoje włosy…

\- Są wyjątkowe - zapewnił go szatyn, dźgając go palcem w policzek. - Zupełnie jak te dołeczki. Składają się na to, kim jesteś. 

\- Wiesz, że za młodu nikt nie lubi się wyróżniać, tak?

\- Wiem. - Przewrócił czule oczami. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak byłeś uroczy. 

\- Oh, daj spokój! - zachichotał. - Z naszej dwójki to ty wyglądałeś jak twink!

\- Ej! - zaperzył się Tomlinson, tym razem bezlitośnie dźgając go w żebra. - Te czerwone chinosy i fryzura na Biebera były wtedy modne! 

\- Ajć! - Odsunął się, chichocząc. - Najmodniejsze, przepraszam, wybacz!

\- No ja myślę! - Starszy wydął usta, pokazując na nie palcem, by Harry wiedział, że ma go pocałować na przeprosiny. Ten niemal od razu się do niego przysunął, chichocząc. Louis pochwycił jego usta w pocałunku, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Tylko z nim był tak szczęśliwy… 

\- Lou... - wysapał. - Nie wątp we mnie więcej, proszę…

\- Nie będę - obiecał szatyn, wzdychając i wsuwając dłonie pod jego bluzkę. - Ale ty nie wychodź w takich sytuacjach, okej? 

\- Więc powiedz mi, czego ode mnie oczekujesz w takiej sytuacji? - spytał, całując go.

\- Mhm… - wymruczał Tomlinson, odwzajemniając jego pocałunki. - Żebyś… poczekał, aż się uspokoję i… mnie po prostu przytulił, głupku… 

\- Jak poczekał? - dociekał. - Mam usiąść i siedzieć, czy jak?

\- Hazza… - jęknął starszy, kładąc z powrotem głowę na jego piersi. - Po prostu akceptuj moje wybuchy zazdrości tak jak ja zaakceptowałem twoją scenkę z Leigh - poprosił. 

\- Uhm...  Postaram się. - Wtulił się w niego mocniej. - Przepraszam…

\- Już w porządku - załagodził Louis, pocierając jego plecy. - Chodźmy na dół zrobić sobie herbaty, hm? 

\- Jasne. Może dzisiaj po prostu zamówimy sobie chińszczyznę? - zaproponował.

\- Kurczaka po seczuańsku! - ucieszył się szatyn, wyplątując się z jego uścisku i dopadając telefonu. Styles pokręcił głową na jego entuzjazm. Może za bardzo na niego naciskał z tymi warzywami?...   
\- Weź dla mnie coś łagodnego.

\- Okej. - Tomlinson posłał mu uśmiech i dziesięć minut później czekali już na swoje jedzenie. Spędzili miły wieczór, żartując, wspominając dawne czasy, pojadając swoje chińskie przysmaki i trochę się całując. 

  
  


***

Kolejne dwa dni były równie przyjemne, a Louis był przeszczęśliwy, z powrotem mając swojego chłopaka tylko dla siebie. Czwartkowego wieczoru, gdy Styles już się spakował, ponieważ miał jechać z przyjaciółmi na weekend od razu po zajęciach, zaczęło mu być trochę smutno. Wiedział, że niemal oddychał młodszym chłopakiem i będzie za nim po prostu tęsknił, dlatego chciał się z nim jakoś fajnie pożegnać, by oboje mieli co wspominać, kiedy będą osobno. Harry siedział nad jakąś książką, a szatyn westchnął i usiadł obok niego, obejmując go w pasie i składając delikatne pocałunki na jego karku. 

\- Hm?... - spytał nieuważnie, nie odrywając się od lektury. Ostatnimi czasy Louis zrobił się strasznie przylepny i czuły. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, ale zupełnie nie rozumiał co się zmieniło.

\- Czy to jest już na jutro..? - zapytał łagodnie, mając na myśli książkę. 

\- Co? Nie. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Bo pomyślałem, że możemy zająć się czymś… przyjemniejszym - zaczął sugestywnie, delikatnie wyciągając mu podręcznik z rąk. 

\- Oh...  - Uśmiechnął się, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. - I o czym pomyślałeś, hmmm?

\- Że moglibyśmy… - pociągnął go na swoje kolana i pogładził jego udo, poruszając brwiami - … pójść na całość..? 

\- Oh... - Zarumienił się, ściskając uda. - Tak... teraz?

\- Jutro już cię nie będzie - zauważył Tomlinson, przygryzając delikatnie jego ucho. - I… po prostu chcę być z tobą blisko, więc jeśli się boisz, to absolutnie nie musisz być na dole, okej? - Odsunął się lekko od niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

\- Ale wrócę, Lou... - powiedział z mocą.

\- Wiem. - Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w usta. - Ale i tak będę okropnie tęsknił… 

\- Też będę tęsknić! - wymamrotał, przytulając się. - Po prostu... nie wiem.

\- Och… - Louis wyraźnie oklapł, ale wymusił uśmiech, poklepując go po tyłku, by z niego zszedł. Wstał z jego łóżka i podszedł do swojego, zgarniając z pościeli przygotowaną wcześniej piżamę i ruszył w stronę łazienki. - To w porządku, przepraszam, że naciskałem. 

\- Lou... - wyszeptał do zamkniętych drzwi. Westchnął, podejmując decyzję. Rozebrał się do bokserek i ułożył na jego łóżku, oddychając drżąco. Wsunął dłoń w bieliznę i zaczął się dotykać.

Szatynowi wieczorna toaleta zajęła dość długo, ale za to wyszedł odświeżony, miękki i pachnący. Trzymał w rękach swoje ubrania z dzisiaj, planując odłożyć je do kosza na brudne rzeczy w rogu ich pokoju, ale potknął się o próg i prawie je wypuścił na widok Stylesa. Ten oblizał usta i przełknął ciężko, patrząc na kochanka.

\- Ja… co… kurwa - wymamrotał Tomlinson, także przełykając głośno swoją ślinę i musząc przytrzymać się klamki. Z tego powodu ubrania jednak wylądowały na podłodze. Styles powoli tracił odwagę, czerwieniąc się coraz bardziej i zwalniając swoje ruchy. Ale się wygłupił! Starszy jednak przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, po czym otworzył je i ruszył powoli w stronę łóżka, zrzucając po drodze bluzkę od piżamy. Młodszy chłopak niemal jęknął z ulgi, wyciągając dłoń z majtek. Louis pochylił się nad nim i czule złączył ich usta, sadowiąc się wygodnie między jego nogami. Ten zawiercił się pod nim, układając dłonie na ramionach kochanka.

\- Jesteś pewien? - wymamrotał szatyn, schodząc z pocałunkami na jego szczękę. 

\- A ty nie?! - spytał ze strachem.

\- Jestem, spokojnie - zachichotał, całując go pod uchem i wodząc dłońmi po jego torsie. - Po prostu nie chciałbym cię do niczego zmuszać, ale skoro już się nawet przygotowałeś…

\- Ja też cię pragnę, Lou... naprawdę... - wyjęczał, ciągnąc go mocniej do siebie. Tomlinson westchnął i półświadomie otarł się o niego swoim twardniejącym penisem, który był bardzo wyczuwalny przez cienki materiał spodni od piżamy. Przyssał się do jego szyi, atmosfera zdecydowanie zaczynała gęstnieć. Harry w końcu się przemógł, sięgając do jego spodni i zsuwając je w dół. Ku jego zaskoczeniu i jednoczesnym onieśmieleniu starszy nie miał na sobie bielizny, więc od razu dostał pełny dostęp. Zarumienił się, ale chwycił jego męskość, poruszając dłonią. W końcu już sobie obciągali. Nie trwało to długo, by Louis stwardniał całkowicie. Jęknął, sięgając do jego bokserek. 

\- Jesteś piękny... - powiedział, układając się wygodnie i patrząc na niego spod rzęs.

\- Ty bardziej… - wyszeptał szatyn, całując go w kącik ust. - Daj mi chwilę - poprosił i zszedł szybko z łóżka, szukając czegoś w swoim plecaku. Po chwili wrócił z buteleczką lubrykantu i opakowaniem prezerwatyw. 

\- Uh, naszykowałeś się... - stwierdził dziwnym głosem.

\- Bo chciałem być  _ blisko  _ \- jęknął Tomlinson, odkładając rzeczy obok nich i pochylając się do pocałunku. - Więc… jak to robimy? - wymamrotał, pocierając lekko udem o jego erekcję. 

\- Wiedziałeś, że się zgodzę... - zarzucił mu, czując się niemal zmanipulowanym.

\- Wcale nie wiedziałem! - Starszy zmarszczył brwi. - Po prostu wolałem być przygotowany, gdybyś się jednak zgodził. A te rzeczy mają długi termin ważności, i tak by się nam kiedyś przydały. 

Harry pokręcił głową i wyciągnął do niego ręce, starając się o tym nie myśleć.   
\- Chodź tutaj.

Louis westchnął i przytulił się do niego, całując go w nagie ramię. 

\- Chcesz być na górze czy na dole..? - zapytał, przebiegając palcami po jego boku. 

\- Ja... mogę być na górze? - Przygryzł niepewnie wargę. Za bardzo się bał, by zrobić to odwrotnie. Szatyn pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do niego. Położył się obok niego i podał mu żel rozluźniający, ściskając zachęcająco jego dłoń. Miał już tyle fantazji związanych ze Stylesem, że nie robiło mu różnicy, która z nich się dzisiaj spełni. Styles przetoczył się nad nim i wylał trochę mazi na palce, by ją rozgrzać, przed sięgnięciem do pośladków starszego. Pocałował go w międzyczasie. Tomlinson przymknął powieki i starał się rozluźnić, choć jego oddech był drżący, gdy jeden z palców zaczął się w niego wsuwać. 

\- Jest dobrze? - upewnił się, poruszając w nim palcem i składając malutkie pocałunki na szczęce.

\- Mhm… - Starszy zakręcił się nieco, cichutko wzdychając. - Po prostu to nowe uczucie… więcej…

\- Ty... czekałeś z tym na mnie? - upewnił się. Zarumieniony Louis pokiwał głową, przygryzając wargę. Sięgnął dłonią, by założyć jego loki za ucho. 

\- Czekałem na ciebie z wszystkim - wymamrotał. 

\- Ja... też nie wiem jak to robić - przyznał cichym głosikiem. - Więc... mów, jak coś? - Spróbował dołożyć drugi palec. Szatyn zacisnął zęby, ale po dłuższej chwili się rozluźnił i przyciągnął go do mokrego pocałunku. Delikatnie poruszał biodrami.  Styles niepewnie poruszał w nim palcami, rozluźniając go. Działało to coraz bardziej, gdyż ten oddychał ciężko, a jego policzki były rozpalone. 

\- Ostatni… - wysapał. 

\- Je-jesteś pewien Lou? - zapytał, wciąż czując pewien opór.

\- Tak, proszę - jęknął, owijając wokół niego swoje uda. Harry przełknął, ale posłusznie dodał kolejny palec, rozciągając go. Louis wciągnął drżący oddech, jednak nawet się nie skrzywił, oblizując usta i niecierpliwie przyciągnął go do siebie. 

Młodszy chłopak poruszał w nim palcami, rozluźniając go metodycznie, chociaż wciąż czuł ściskanie.

\- Hazza, już… - zabłagał go starszy kilka długich minut później, dysząc. 

\- A.ale jesteś pewny? - spanikował. - Wciąż jesteś ciasny i ja nie wiem, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy!

\- Jestem pewny, proszę! - jęknął, zaczynając podgryzać jego szyję. Ten westchnął i sięgnął po prezerwatywę, próbując ją nałożyć drżącymi rękoma. Tomlinson wyciągnął do niego dłonie i mu w tym pomógł, przygryzając wargę, po czym zadrżał i rozłożył zapraszająco nogi. Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze, nawilżając się szybko i położył na nim. Odetchnął, nakierowując penisa na jego wejście i pomagając sobie ręką, spróbował się w niego wsunąć. Szatyn przymknął powieki i przełknął głośno ślinę, zaplatając łydki na jego tyłku i zmuszając go tym samym, by wsunął się szybko. Ku zaskoczeniu ich obojga, penis wsunął się gładko, a Louis wygiął się w łuk, jęcząc głośno, gdy Styles musnął główką jego prostatę. Ten jęknął zaskoczony na uczucie gorąca i ścisku na penisie i pocałował go, poruszając biodrami. Starszy uczepił się palcami jego pleców i z łzami w oczach odwzajemniał jego gorące pocałunki, wychodząc na spotkanie jego biodrom. 

\- Lou, kochanie... - wyszeptał, wbijając się w niego w równym rytmie, ocierając się o jego prostatę.

\- P… podoba ci się..? - wysapał Tomlinson, wodząc dłońmi po jego plecach. 

\- Jeest... idealnie! - wydusił, dotykając jego bioder i brzucha.

\- Uch… - jęknął szatyn, oplatając go udami z całej siły i poruszając się mocniej.

\- Dojdziesz, Lou? - spytał, chwytając w końcu jego penisa. Drażniąco powoli przesuwał po nim palcami. – Dojdziesz? – powtórzył. – Zrobisz to dla mnie, Lou?

Louis zaszlochał z przyjemności, kiwając gorączkowo głową, ale spojrzał mu w oczy, mamrocząc: - Razem… 

Ten tylko pokiwał głową, wbijając się płytko i pracując na nim ręką.

Kilka chwil później dzięki paznokciom wyrysowującymi czerwone ścieżki na plecach Harry'ego, idealnemu trafianiu w prostatę oraz kwileniu szatyna, oboje doszli ze swoimi imionami na ustach, co tylko przedłużyło wrażenie gorącej spermy rozlewającej się we wnętrzu prezerwatywy i dziurka Tomlinsona zaciskająca się spazmatycznie wokół penisa młodszego. Harry niemal zapłakał, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

\- Kocham cię… - wyszeptał starszy, obejmując go ramionami i chowając zapłakaną twarz w jego spoconych lokach. - Dziękuję… 

\- To ja powinienem... - wymamrotał nieprzytomnie. Louis tylko uśmiechnął się leniwie, pocierając jego nagie ramiona i wracając do siebie. Harry milczał, po prostu ciesząc się ich bliskością. Nie chciał jutro jechać z Nickiem, ale już obiecał i głupio byłoby się teraz wycofywać. Szatyn przeczesywał delikatnie jego loczki, co jakiś czas zostawiając malutkie pocałunki, na przykład w kąciku jego ust czy na nagim ramieniu. Delektował się ich zbliżeniem, jeszcze bardziej garnąc się do młodszego, który po kilku minutach zasnął ukontentowany, wciąż ubrudzony spermą, w zużytej gumce. Tomlinson zachichotał i kiedy stało się to już niewygodne, wysunął go z siebie i ostrożnie zdjął z niego prezerwatywę, zawiązując ją i wyrzucając do kosza. Na więcej sam nie miał siły, więc po prostu wytarł ich pobieżnie chusteczkami i ułożył się w jego ramionach, przykrywając ich kołdrą i wyłączając światło. Może jego pierwszy raz nie był wyjątkowo romantyczny i może to on zajął się bardziej swoim partnerem niż tamten nim, ale najważniejsze, że to Harry,  _ jego _ Harry. Z tą myślą i delikatnym uśmiechem, zasnął u boku ukochanego.

  
  



	8. Rozdział 7.

Następnego dnia Styles już z mniejszym entuzjazmem szykował się do wyjścia. Wcale nie chciał zostawiać Louisa, szczególnie teraz, więc wyciągnął go ze sobą aż na parking. W końcu pożegnał się z nim łzawo, przy akompaniamencie śmiechów i żartów pozostałych.

\- Będę pod telefonem - obiecał szatyn, całując go ostatni raz i popychając go w stronę przyjaciół. - Baw się dobrze, kocham cię!

\- Też cię kocham! - wyrzucił z siebie, widząc uśmiech Nicka. Niemal się zaśmiał, widząc jak jego kąciki automatycznie opadły. Za to uśmiech Tomlinsona się poszerzył. Pomachał mu i usiadł na murku, zamierzając odejść dopiero, gdy ich van odjedzie, co stało się jakieś kilka minut później. Załadowali swoje bagaże i zaczęli się pakować do samochodu, walcząc o najlepsze miejsca. Młodszy posłał swojemu chłopakowi całusa i już po chwili parking opustoszał. Louis westchnął ciężko i spuścił głowę, obejmując się ramionami. Też nie chciał, by Styles jechał, ale nie zamierzał go ograniczać. Wstał osowiały i ruszył w stronę ich domu. Cóż, ostatecznie mógłby wyjść imprezować z Chrisem i chłopakami... ale miał ochotę tylko na kubek gorącej herbaty i serial w łóżku. Nie chciał bawić się bez Harry'ego. Nie chciał nic bez Harry'ego…

 

Styles też bardzo tęsknił, uśmiechał się nieszczerze i wyglądał raczej na zamyślonego, w większości ignorując zaczepki Nicka i wisząc na telefonie z Lou. Nie mógł się doczekać spotkania go i kiedy w końcu wysiadł z vana, którym wracali, rzucił mu się na szyję.

\- Och, też miło cię widzieć - sapnął zaskoczony Tomlinson, obejmując go w pasie, ale jednak z wielkim uśmiechem. - Tęskniłem...

\- Ja też, Lou, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz... - miauknął.

\- Rozłąki definitywnie nie są dla nas - zachichotał szatyn i ignorując złe spojrzenie Grimshawa, pocałował go. Harry niemal natychmiast go oddał.   
\- No, gołąbeczki! - zadrwił Nick. - A kto weźmie bagaż?!

Tomlinson przewrócił oczami i oderwał się od swojego chłopaka, by wziąć jego torbę.

\- Do zobaczenia, tak? - Brunet niecierpliwie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Louis zachichotał, gdy Grimshaw zacisnął zęby i zarzucił rękę na ramiona swojego chłopaka, prowadząc go do domu.

\- Tęskniłem, Lou! - mamrotał przyklejony do chłopaka, całkowicie zapomniawszy już o Nicku.

\- Wiem, Hazzy, chyba z 90% tego czasu przesiedzieliśmy na telefonie - zachichotał starszy, cmokając go w skroń.

\- To źle? - Spojrzał na niego spanikowany. - Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś się pouczyć czy coś...

\- Nie, cieszę się! - Tomlinson się do niego wyszczerzył. - Przynajmniej wiem, że tobie też zależy…

\- Jak mogłoby nie zależeć?! - oburzył się.

\- Nie wiem, po prostu… - szatyn się zmieszał, wzdychając. - Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że… nieważne. - Spuścił wzrok. 

\- Lou? - Złapał go za rękę, zatrzymując. - Masz wrażenie, że co?

\- Że to mi zależy na nas bardziej… - przyznał cichutko, przygryzając wargę. 

\- Nie jest tak! - zaprzeczył z mocą, ściskając jego dłoń. - Tylko... nie bardzo umiem to okazać… - zawstydził się. 

\- Przepraszam… - wymamrotał Louis, przytulając się do niego. - Wiem, że nie powinienem w ciebie wątpić, ja tylko… wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć w to, że jesteśmy razem i… 

\- Nie przepraszaj. - Uścisnął go. - I nie wątp we mnie. Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, tak?

Starszy pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, chowając twarz w jego szyi. 

\- W końcu powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz… 

\- Nie, Lou, ja tylko powiedziałem, że ja ciebie też. - Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Kocham cię. Naprawdę.

Tomlinson wspiął się na palce i pocałował go mocno. Styles objął go i delikatnie oddawał pocałunki.

\- Chodźmy już do domu… - wymamrotał szatyn po dłuższym czasie, gładząc jego policzki i wpatrując się w jego oczy z najczystszą miłością. - Brakowało mi naszego przytulania się w twoim łóżku… 

\- Mi też - powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i pociągnął w stronę domu.

 

Resztę niedzielnego wieczoru faktycznie spędzili na przytulaniu i wymienianiu leniwych pocałunków. Louis uwielbiał mieć swojego chłopaka blisko, nie wyobrażał już sobie tego inaczej. 

 

***

 

Poniedziałek powitał ich dzwoniącym o siódmej budzikiem.   
\- Nie chcę! - jęknął Harry. 

\- A co chcesz? - zachichotał szatyn, pocierając oczy. 

\- Zostać z tobą. Ale wiem, że nie mogę, zaraz mam etykę dziennikarską! - potarł oczy.

\- Jeden dzień nieobecności nikomu nie zaszkodził. - Louis się uśmiechnął. 

\- Lou, wiesz, że nie mogę... - zaczął biadolić, jak dobry student, którym był.

\- W takim razie będziesz musiał się mną nacieszyć podczas przerw. - Starszy cmoknął go w usta i zgramolił się z łóżka, po czym poszedł do łazienki. Harry wykrzywił usta w podkówkę, ale posłusznie zwlekł się z łóżka.

\- Kochanie, może pójdziemy po zajęciach do kina? - zawołał niewyraźnie Tomlinson przez szczoteczkę w ustach. - W sumie nie byliśmy jeszcze na prawdziwej randce...

Harry spojrzał na niego uważniej, wciągając na siebie dżinsy.   
\- W sumie... grają ten nowy film z Johnnym Deppem…

\- A potem coś zjeść? - zaproponował starszy, puszczając mu oczko. 

\- Jasne! - Uśmiechnął się, wkładając na siebie koszulę. - Do tej nowo otwartej tajskiej knajpki? Pez wspominała, że żarcie jest niesamowite! Mieliśmy iść z Nickiem, ale jakoś nie było okazji…

\- Możemy tam iść - zgodził się Louis, wycierając buzię w ręcznik. - I… tylko z Nickiem..? - zapytał ostrożnie. 

\- Mmm, zaprosił mnie po którejś z naszych audycji - przyznał.

\- Często cię tak zaprasza? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Uhm... - zastanowił się, przepychając do łązienki, by umyć twarz i zęby. - Ostatnio coraz częściej - przyznał nieco zaskoczony.

\- Bo zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić… - wymamrotał pod nosem. 

\- Ale co to ma do rzeczy? - spytał, zaczynając myć zęby.

\- To, że od początku próbuje cię wyrwać - wyjaśnił prosto Tomlinson, idąc do szafy po swoje ubrania. - Teraz ma mniejsze szanse, dlatego wyciąga cię w różne miejsca. 

\- Płyjaśnimy śę tylko! - wymamrotał i wypluł pastę do zlewu. - My przecież też razem wychodziliśmy!

\- Ale Grimshit jest zboczeńcem, a my w czwartek dopiero pierwszy raz uprawialiśmy seks! - syknął starszy, rzucając swoją torbę na łóżko z impetem. - Uwierz mi, że na swoich innych przyjaciół patrzy inaczej! 

\- Przesadzasz, Lou! - zbył go.

\- Teraz przesadzam, a potem zacznie cię obmacywać na moich oczach! - sfrustrował się Louis, ubierając swoje vansy. 

\- No przecież mu nie pozwolę! - oburzył się, myjąc swoją twarz.

\- Teraz tak mówisz! - jęknął szatyn, wyginając usta w podkówkę. - A jak będziesz przy nim pijany? 

\- Nie będę, Lou, dlaczego mi nie ufasz? - Spojrzał na niego szczenięco, z wodą wciąż skapującą z twarzy.

\- Tobie ufam, nie ufam jemu! - westchnął Tomlinson, dramatycznym gestem opadając na swoje łóżko obok rzuconej tam wcześniej torby i chowając twarz w poduszce. Styles westchnął i podszedł do łóżka, kładąc dłoń na jego łopatce.   
\- Lou, obiecuję, że nie nadwyrężę twojego zaufania, tak?

\- Ale obiecujesz..? - Po chwili spod poduszki wyjrzało na niego niepewnie niebieskie oko. - Jest tylko przyjacielem? Nie przyjacielem jak ja, że uważasz, że nie masz z nim szans czy coś..? 

\- Tylko przyjacielem. Nawet nie najlepszym, po prostu przyjacielem, lubię go i tyle. - Pocałował go w policzek. - To ty jesteś światłem mojego życia, tak? - Przelotnie spojrzał na zegarek. - Cholera jasna! - pisnął, podrywając się. Louis zachichotał już szczęśliwszy i wstał razem z nim, bez namysłu chwytając jego dłoń i biegnąc z nim na zajęcia, nie zamykając nawet za sobą drzwi. 

 

***

 

Wcale nie było jednak lepiej. Od czasu ich pierwszego seksu bardzo zbliżyli się do siebie. Harry poczuł tę niesamowitą potrzebę bliskości jeszcze bardziej i z pełną świadomością mógł powiedzieć  _ kocham cię _ , ale jednocześnie z każdym mijającym tygodniem było coraz gorzej. Pojawiało się coraz więcej pretensji o Nicka i chociaż Styles starał się ograniczać z nim kontakt do absolutnego minimum, to już samo wspomnienie jego imienia budziło napady krzyków i fochów ze strony starszego, które w parę minut potrafiły zmienić się w Louisa wiszącego mu na szyi i szepczącego czułe słówka. Harry był zdezorientowany i pomału miał już tego dosyć.

 

Nie inaczej było tego grudniowego piątku. Wszyscy żyli już myślą o powrocie do domu na święta i zasłużonym (w przypadku innych bardziej, a w przypadku innych mniej) odpoczynku, a Harry i Louis byli na kolejnej randce, tym razem w Turtle Bay. Było świetnie do momentu, w którym nie przyniesiono ich jedzenia. Siedzieli nad menu dwadzieścia minut i młodszy doskonale pamiętał, że do swojego dania szatyn zamówił frytki z przyprawą curry, co powtórzył ekspedientce, składając ich zamówienie przy ladzie, ale Tomlinson zaczął się krzywić, twierdząc, że chciał frytki pikantne. 

\- Lou, pytałem trzy razy, czy jesteś pewien! - jęknął, podsuwając mu jednak swoje. - Możesz wziąć moje, jeśli chcesz.

\- Ale ty chciałeś pikantne, a teraz będziesz musiał zjeść te z curry… - i tak po prostu wybuchnął płaczem na środku restauracji. 

\- Nie szkodzi, Lou, to mi nie przeszkadza, naprawdę! - westchnął, dopadając do jego boku i przytulając go. Zaczęli już robić widowisko. - Tak naprawdę zmieniłem zdanie i mam teraz ochotę na te z curry.

\- Kłamiesz! - zaszlochał szatyn, uderzając go pięściami w pierś i odsuwając się od niego. - Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że chcesz mnie uciszyć! Straciłem na nie ochotę, i tak ostatnio przytyłem! 

\- Louis! Naprawdę! - westchnął. Miał dosyć, naprawdę. Chciał po prostu zjeść coś dobrego i spędzić miły wieczór ze swoim chłopakiem, a skończyło się na histeryzującym szatynie. Potarł skronie. - Po prostu zostaw te frytki, jeśli nie chcesz, okej? - poprosił słabo. Tomlinson pociągnął głośno nosem i otarł oczy rękawami jego przydługiej koszuli, którą miał na sobie, po czym pokiwał głową, skubiąc odrobinę sałaty ze swojego burgera. 

\- Kochanie? - spróbował, posyłając uspokajające spojrzenie zaniepokojonej kelnerce. - Może po prostu wrócimy do domu i zamówimy na wynos, jeśli nie chcesz?

\- Wstydzisz się pokazywać ze mną publicznie, tak? - stwierdził ponuro starszy, sięgając po swój płaszcz z oparcia krzesła, na którym siedział. 

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie, jak mogłeś tak w ogóle pomyśleć?! - Miał ochotę szarpać za włosy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak z nim rozmawiać. - Po prostu pomyślałem, że wolałbyś zamówić coś, na co masz teraz ochotę, hm?

\- A… zrobiłbyś mi brokuły..? - poprosił cichutko ku zaskoczeniu ich obojga, patrząc na niego niewinnie spod rzęs. - Takie z patelni..? 

\- Brokuły? - Aż się zawiesił, patrząc na niego zaskoczony, po czym jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. - Jasne! Mogę nawet dodać zasmażkę z bułki tartej, co tylko chcesz! - obiecał.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiechnął się niczym aniołek i przytulił do niego z wielkim uśmiechem, jak gdyby cała scena z wcześniej w ogóle nie miała miejsca. 

\- Daj mi moment, zapłacę, hm? - Pocałował go w policzek i przywołał kelnerkę. Ta podała mu terminal i położyła na stoliku prostokątne pudełko z porcją frytek.   
\- Przepraszam, że pomyliłam zamówienia - powiedziała zarumieniona. - To mój pierwszy tydzień tutaj i... Proszę, nie mówcie szefowi...   
\- Nic się nie stało - zapewnił, płacąc za ich niezjedzony obiad. Szatyn zmarszczył na nią brwi, ale widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Stylesa, milczał nieco naburmuszony. Wiedział, co zamawiał, a przez tą głupią kelnerkę się popłakał, bo jego chłopak go nie rozumiał. W końcu Harry narzucił swój płaszcz i podał kurtkę Louisowi.   
\- Idziemy?

Tomlinson przytaknął i po ubraniu się objął go w pasie, wychodząc z nim na mroźne powietrze. 

\- Wpadniemy jeszcze do Tesco, bo nie mamy brokułów - oznajmił. - Masz ochotę na coś słodkiego? - dopytywał, pocierając jego plecy.

\- Mhm, na czekoladę z orzechami - wyznał starszy i uśmiechnął się, ściskając jego ramię. - I na coś innego… ale to już po kolacji… 

\- Oh, na to też zawsze mam ochotę! - Puścił mu oczko.   
Półtorej godziny później stawiał już przed kochankiem talerz z aromatycznymi brokułami, zabierając mu przy okazji czekoladę.

\- Ale zostaw mi kawałek - poprosił Louis, wyginając usta w podkówkę i zaraz też uśmiechając się do swojego jedzenia. - Mm, kocham twoje brokuły… - Nabrał sporo na widelec i ze smakiem wpakował je do ust. 

\- Zjesz później... - wymamrotał, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Louis zajadający się brokułami?.. Zawartość talerza zniknęła dosłownie w przeciągu pięciu minut, a szatyn patrzył na niego tak, jakby miał ochotę jeszcze wylizać nawet resztki zasmażki. Westchnął szczęśliwie i uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka. W końcu był najedzony, a te brokuły smakowały mu jak nigdy wcześniej! 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział grzecznie, wstając, by umyć po sobie naczynie. 

\- Ktoś cię podmienił? - zażartował, obejmując go od tyłu. - Ty i brokuły?

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, przekręcając lekko głowę, by cmoknąć go w usta. 

\- Po prostu mnie do nich przekonałeś. Uwielbiam twoją kuchnię o wiele bardziej niż żarcie na wynos. 

\- To dobrze, zdrowiej - oznajmił, przytulając się do jego pleców. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy obejrzeli sobie teraz kolejny odcinek  _ Gry o Tron _ ? – zaproponował.

\- Z chęcią. - Starszy odłożył naczynie do suszarki i obrócił się w jego objęciach, też go przytulając i soczyście całując. Styles zachichotał i pociągnął go za sobą. Kilka minut później siedzieli już wtuleni na łóżku bruneta z jego laptopem na kolanach i oglądali serial. Nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.

 

***

Kolejne dni były w miarę spokojne, chociaż ani jeden nie obył się bez jakiegoś wymysłu Tomlinsona. Szybko zmieniał zdanie i nastroje, do tego stopnia, że nawet będący z nim najbliżej Ed i Niall to zauważyli. Jednak ani oni, ani Styles, ani nawet sam szatyn nie mieli pojęcia, co się dzieje z ich przyjacielem. Tego wtorku po porannym prysznicu Louis miał paskudny humor i warczał na swojego chłopaka aż do południa, gdy nagle po jednych z zajęć przycisnął go do ściany i zaczął całować, po czym ze swoją anielską miną znowu poprosił o brokuły, gdy już wrócą do domu.

Brunet tylko westchnął, ale wymusił uśmiech i obiecał, że jak ten wróci z zajęć, brokuły już będą na niego czekały. Upewnił się jeszcze, że miały być takie same jak ostatnio i kiedy szatyn skończył, obiad czekał na niego na talerzu wraz z uśmiechniętym chłopakiem.   
\- Smacznego, kochanie!

\- Dziękuję. - Starszy odwzajemnił uśmiech, ściskając przelotnie jego dłoń i całując go w policzek, po czym usiadł przed talerzem i mimowolnie zrobił się prawie tak zielony jak brokuły na jego talerzu, czując ich zapach. Zatkał usta dłonią i delikatnie odsunął je od siebie. 

\- Coś nie tak? - zmartwił się Harry, unosząc wzrok znad swojego talerza.

\- Zemdliło mnie… - przyznał stłumionym głosem, starając się nie zwymiotować. - Dziwnie pachną… 

\- Dziwnie? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Zrobiłem je przecież tak samo - westchnął. - Nieważne. Masz ochotę na coś innego?

Louis pokręcił głową, wstając od stołu i biorąc swoją herbatę. 

\- Chyba pójdę się po prostu położyć… 

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zainteresował się natychmiast Harry, wstając i porzucając swoją porcję.

\- Nie - jęknął skrzywiony, pozwalając mu prowadzić się na górę. - Ostatnio ciągle bolą mnie plecy, a teraz jeszcze mi niedobrze… 

\- Oh, może złapałeś jakiegoś wirusa? - zmartwił się, wpakowując go pod kołdrę. - Przyniosę ci jakieś witaminy i zrobię później masaż, hm? - zaproponował.

\- W porządku. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się słabo, upijając łyk swojej herbaty. - Nie wiem, co mi jest, ale mam nadzieję, że szybko przejdzie…

\- Ja też... - westchnął i cmoknął go w policzek. - Zaraz wracam.

Tomlinson pokiwał głową, ale kiedy Harry wrócił, spał już w najlepsze. Zmartwiony chłopak pogłaskał go po włosach i sięgnął podręcznik, by mu nie przeszkadzać.

 

Szatyn obudził się trzy godziny później przez burczenie w swoim brzuchu. Zaspanym wzrokiem spojrzał na młodszego. 

\- Oh, już wstałeś, Lou! - Uniósł wzrok znad książki, słysząc poruszenie. - Jak się czujesz? - spytał troskliwie.

\- Głodny… - zamarudził Tomlinson, pocierając oczy pięściami.

\- Co byś zjadł? - dopytał.

\- Hmm… - starszy zastanowił się intensywnie, po czym z anielskim uśmiechem odparł pewnie: - Brokuły. 

\- Na pewno? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Mówiłeś, że mdli cię od samego zapachu…

\- Ale teraz je chcę. - Usta Louisa zaczęły drżeć, zwiastując nadchodzący płacz. 

\- To w porządku, kochanie, odgrzeję ci je, tak? - spytał niemal spanikowany. Nie cierpiał, gdy ten płakał.

\- Ale dużo. - Starszy pociągnął żałośnie nosem, okrywając się kołdrą. 

\- Jasne, daj mi moment! - poprosił, idąc do kuchni. Po chwili niósł już półmisek wypełniony warzywami.

\- Dziękuję. - Tomlinson wziął od niego naczynie z uśmiechem i wsunął sobie do ust jednego brokuła, ale zaraz się skrzywił i odłożył półmisek, biegnąc do łazienki i wypluwając go do toalety. Nie minęło nawet pięć sekund, a Harry był przy nim.   
\- W porządku?

\- Niedobre - jęknął starszy, opierając policzek o chłodny bok wanny. - Mam na nie ochotę, ale mi nie smakują…

\- W porządku - westchnął. - Zrobić ci coś lekkiego? - zaproponował.

\- Nie. - Louis wyglądał nędznie, wyginając usta w podkówkę. - Daj mi spokój… 

\- Chodź, położysz się - zaproponował zmęczony. - Nie musisz wciskać w siebie brokułów, żeby sprawić mi przyjemność, skoro sam zapach wywołuje u ciebie mdłości. - Skrzywił się.

\- Nic w siebie nie wciskam; to nie moja wina, że tak się dzieje! - jęknął szatyn. - Co, pewnie Nick jest lepszy i je warzywa? 

\- Co ma do tego Nick?! - podniósł głos. - Co się z tobą do cholery dzieje?! Ciągle masz do mnie o to pretensje! Na początku przecież sam chciałeś, żebym poznawał nowych ludzi, a teraz?! - krzyczał. - Ciągle się kłócimy, a twój humor zmienia się jak w pieprzonym kalejdoskopie! Mam tego dosyć! - wyrzucił sfrustrowany.

Tomlinson spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony nagłym wybuchem zwykle tak spokojnego chłopaka, jednak po chwili zmrużył gniewnie oczy i syknął: - Nie mam pretensji o twoich nowych znajomych, tylko pierdolonego Grimshawa, bo od początku chciał mi cię zabrać! 

\- Nawet jeśli, tak nisko mnie cenisz? - Spojrzał na niego zraniony. - Że polecę na pierwszego lepszego kutasa, że mógłbym... cię zdradzić?!

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, skoro masz mnie najwyraźniej dość! - warknął, wstając z podłogi. 

\- Bo ciągle robisz mi wyrzuty! - wrzasnął bezradnie.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę! - krzyknął szatyn. - Jak tylko wyjdziesz gdzieś beze mnie, to zaraz jest “Nick to, Nick tamto”... A w dupę sobie wsadź tego Nicka, skoro jest lepszy ode mnie i masz mnie dość! 

\- W porządku - sapnął i sięgnął po torbę, którą zabierał ze sobą na siłownię. Wysypał z niej zawartość i zaczął niechlujnie pakować do niej swoje rzeczy.

\- … co ty robisz? - Louis rozszerzył oczy, przytrzymując się drzwi od łazienki. - Harry..? 

\- Ja... muszę odpocząć, nie zniosę tego dłużej. - Wrzucił na wierzch laptopa z ładowarką i zeszyt. - Kłócimy się nawet  _ teraz _ .

\- Nie możesz. - W niebieskich oczach natychmiast zakręciły się łzy. - Ucieczka nie rozwiąże żadnych problemów. Tak po prostu mnie teraz zostawisz, tak?.. 

\- Louis! - niemal warknął. - Nie próbuj grać na moich uczuciach! - wyszeptał zniszczonym głosem.

\- Ja w nic nie gram! Przepraszam, że masz mnie dość! - Starszy pociągnął nosem i pomału usiadł na podłodze, chowając głowę między nogami. Milczał, zdradzały go jedynie małe szlochy. 

\- Wrócę - obiecał. - Po prostu... daj mi chwilę - poprosił złamanym głosem. Ramionami Louisa zatrzęsły dreszcze. Jednak nie podnosił głowy, nie mogąc patrzeć, jak właśnie wszystko między nimi się psuje i Harry go zostawia. Styles miał ochotę podejść i go przytulić, ale zacisnął zęby, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  _ Musiał odetchnąć. _ Wyciągnął swój telefon.  _ Do kogo mógł zadzwonić, hm... _ na pewno Nick, ale nie chciał drażnić Lou, więc po chwili wahania, wybrał numer Nialla.

\-  _ No co tam, Harold? _ \- usłyszał po trzech sygnałach irlandzki akcent. 

\- Uhm, ja... - Poprawił pasek od torby na ramieniu. - Ja... mógłbym przyjść...? W sensie... zostać? Na trochę?

\-  _ Och… znaczy, jasne _ \- poprawił się Horan, jednak brzmiał na mocno zdziwionego. -  _ Erm… pokłóciliście się z Tommo czy..? _

\- My... ja już nie wiem, Niall - westchnął w słuchawkę, podążając w stronę pokoju Irlandczyka. - Lou od pewnego czasu dziwnie się zachowuje i ja już mam tego dosyć!

\-  _ No fakt _ \- przyznał Niall, brzmiąc, jakby coś jadł. -  _ Ma te swoje humorki i pewnie na dłuższą metę jest nie do zniesienia… _

\- W jednej chwili jest normalnie, a zaraz potem zaczyna na mnie wrzeszczeć albo płakać - wyjaśnił. - I... mam po prostu dosyć. Kocham go i nigdy go nie zostawię, ale muszę... odsapnąć. Otwórz mi, jestem już pod drzwiami.

Irlandczyk się rozłączył i chwilę później otworzył mu drzwi z miską popcornu w rękach. Wpuścił go do środka.

\- Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje - przyznał szczerze, nie komentując jego torby. - Jest moim przyjacielem i też go kocham, ale ostatnio… coś jest inaczej… 

\- No właśnie! - jęknął. - Przerasta mnie to, że ciągle się kłócimy…

\- I myślisz, że rozłąka w tym pomoże? - zapytał Horan, wracając na swoje łóżko. - Jak zareagował, jak powiedziałeś, że znikasz na parę dni? 

\- Nie wiem, Niall - przyznał, siadając na jego łóżku. - A Lou... wyglądał tak krucho. Prawie pękło mi serce, wiesz?...

\- On się boi. - Niall wzruszył ramionami, podsuwając mu swój popcorn. - Prawie zawsze wszystko widzi sceptycznie, a że bujał się w tobie tyle lat i w końcu jesteście razem, ma wrażenie, że to zaraz no, jebnie. Znaczy spoko, stary, ja cię rozumiem. Nawet święty by nie wytrzymał. 

\- Wrócę do niego! - obiecał. - Po prostu potrzebuję... nie wiem, przerwy, dnia dla siebie? Odpocząć od ciągłych wyrzutów?

\- Spoko, zawsze możesz się tu zabunkrować. - Irlandczyk uśmiechnął się i trącił go żartobliwie ramieniem. - Może Tommo przestanie się tak zachowywać, jak trochę potęskni… 

\- Może... - Westchnął nieprzekonany. - A teraz mnie czymś zabaw! - nakazał z chichotem.

\- Nie jestem twoją niańką! - parsknął Horan, ale sięgnął po swojego laptopa, na którym przeglądał memy. 

\- Niańką może nie, ale awansowałeś do rangi przyjaciela. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Spadaj - fuknął Niall, ale uśmiechał się kącikiem ust. - Myślałem, że jestem nim od dawna… 

 

Tymczasem Louis nie dawał sobie rady. Zawinął się w kołdrę w łóżku Harry’ego i krztusił się łzami. On wiedział, że nie zachowywał się czasem racjonalnie, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. W dodatku przyszedł do niego Liam, zupełnie, jakby dostał od kogoś cynk, ale zanim szatyn zdążył wydusić, co się stało, musiał jednak polecieć do łazienki i zwymiotować. To sprawiło, że rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej i nic nie mogło go uspokoić. Payne prawie wyrywał sobie włosy i miał ochotę przytargać do niego Stylesa z powrotem. Udało mu się go uspokoić dopiero po kilku godzinach, kiedy to zasnął zmęczony. Westchnął ciężko i opadł na drugie łóżko, samemu wkrótce zasypiając z postanowieniem, by zwołać jutro przyjaciół na naradę w ich sprawie. 

  
  



	9. Rozdział 8.

Harry czuł się... dziwnie. Był niespokojny podczas porannej audycji i odkąd Nickowi udało się z niego wyciągnąć szczegóły, łaził za nim krok w krok. Wszystko się pogorszyło, kiedy w porze lunchu poszli do studenckiej kawiarni i zobaczył tam Louisa z wyraźnie podpuchniętymi od płaczu oczami, ale za to w ramionach Leigh-Anne. Nie byli tam sami, naprzeciwko siedzieli też zmartwieni Crystal i Michael, ale przez to wszystko wyglądało jak jakaś… podwójna randka. 

\- Wy na pewno nie zerwaliście..? - podpuścił go Grimshaw z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem.

\- My nie... co? - Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Mi tam to wygląda, jakby Pinnock go sobie przygruchała - zasugerował niewinnie starszy chłopak, dyskretnie wskazując na przytuloną dwójkę. 

\- Aale jak to? - Z przestrachem przeniósł wzrok na Nicka. - Przecież mnie kocha?

\- Ja nie wiem, a jak ci to wygląda? - Nick wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Są... blisko? - spróbował.

\- Jak uważasz. - Uniósł obronnie ręce w górę i złożył swoje zamówienie przy ladzie, gdy dostał się na przód kolejki. 

\- Aale... kibicowała nam przecież!

\- Jej to powiedz - parsknął Nick, nieprzejęty tym, że Michael też przesiadł się na drugą kanapę i przytulił załamanego Louisa z drugiej strony. - Co ci wziąć? 

\- Cokolwiek... - mruknął, patrząc w swoje stopy, więc tego nawet nie widział. - Chodźmy stąd…

\- Okej. - Grimshaw uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, a kiedy zobaczył, że cała grupka patrzy w ich stronę, objął go w pasie i wyprowadził z kawiarni, odbierając najpierw ich pojemniki z zupą. 

\- Co za dupek! - burknął pod nosem Michael.

\- Robi to specjalnie. - Crystal pokręciła głową i jęknęła, widząc łzy przyjaciela. - Kochanie, nie płacz… To na pewno nic nie znaczy!

\- Powiedział, że wróci, tak? - Chłopak potarł jego plecy, rzucając Crystal pytające spojrzenie nad Louisem. Ta przygryzła wargę i wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. Tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia. 

\- Ale dlaczego musiał iść do Nicka? - załkał Louis, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Naprawdę jestem taki nie do zniesienia..? 

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Lou! Jesteśmy tu przecież z tobą. Mówiłeś, że się przyjaźnią, tak?

\- No tak, ale widzieliście jego spojrzenie? - wykrztusił szatyn, ocierając swoje łzy. - On chce mi go zabrać! 

\- Ale Harry nie jest głupi. Nie martw się, kocha cię - zapewnił, chociaż sam nie wiedział.

\- Gówno prawda! - warknął Tomlinson, wstając i chwytając swoją torbę. - Ma mnie w dupie! - Po czym kopnął w stół i wypadł z lokalu. 

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą płakał... - Michael pokręcił głową.

\- Ma humorki jak baba w ciąży… - sapnęła Crystal, dramatycznym gestem wachlując się serwetką. 

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że się pogodzą... - westchnęła Leigh-Ann, patrząc za Louisem.   
  
Na kolejnych zajęciach czekała ją niespodzianka w postaci bruneta, wyraźnie na nią czekającego pod salą.

\- Harry. - Zmarszczyła brwi, chowając jakieś kserówki do swojego skórzanego plecaka. - Czego chcesz? 

\- Szybko się pocieszył, co? - zaszydził. - Tylko na to czekałaś!

\- Co?! - Dziewczynę aż zatkało. - Czyś ty do reszty skretyniał przez zadawanie się z Nickiem? Louis jest  _ gejem _ i tak, masz rację, czekałam tylko na to, żebyś złamał mu serce, a ja musiała patrzeć, jak cały czas płacze i nie chce nic jeść! 

\- Aale... byliście  _ blisko! _ \- wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Przytulam go jako jego przyjaciółka, bo nie ma tam dla niego osoby, która powinna to robić - sapnęła sugestywnie, odrzucając włosy za ramię i odchodząc w drugą stronę. Harry wpatrywał się w jej plecy, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc. Przecież go nie zostawił, do cholery! Po prostu nie wytrzymywał już z humorkami chłopaka i potrzebował trochę czasu dla siebie! Westchnął, szarpiąc za swoje loki i kopnął puszkę leżącą na ziemi, zamiast wrzucić ją do kosza. Przygryzł wargę. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić.

  
  


Tymczasem po skończonych zajęciach Liam faktycznie zwołał przyjacielską naradę, badając to, co każdy wiedział i uważał o zachowaniu Louisa. Ale nawet z Niallem, który przedstawił punkt widzenia Harry'ego, przez co nie byli już tacy wściekli na młodszego chłopaka, nie zaprowadziło ich to do niczego. Dobrze, że Samantha, dziewczyna Irlandczyka, zajmowała się w tym czasie szatynem, bo końca obrad nie było widać. Zaciągnęła go do galerii i by poprawić mu jakoś humor, obiecała pyszną gorącą czekoladę i sprezentowanie mu jednej wybranej rzeczy. Rozumiała coraz więcej, kiedy Tomlinson oprócz czekolady  _ musiał  _ wziąć także wielkie ciastko i pucharek lodów, wciąż mając ochotę na więcej słodkiego, i kiedy próbując wybrać dla siebie jakieś nowe spodnie prawie się popłakał, bo musiał sięgnąć po rozmiar większe niż zwykle. Na szczęście obietnica, że wezmą mu czekoladowe ciasto do domu zapobiegła kryzysowi. Kiedy wyszli już ze sklepu ulubionej marki chłopaka, Sam bez słowa pociągnęła go w stronę apteki. 

\- Poczekasz chwilę. słonko? - spytała przymilnie, ściskając jego dłoń. - Muszę skoczyć po jedną rzecz. - Otrzymawszy skinięcie głową, weszła do apteki, a dosłownie chwilę później wracali już do Louisa.

Dziewczyna przygotowała im herbatę i tę dla Louisa odstawiła na stolik.    
\- Lou, ja chyba wiem, czemu się tak czujesz... - wyznała, siadając na dywanie i podciągnęła nogi pod siebie. Objęła swój kubek dłońmi, patrząc na niego niemal ze współczuciem.

\- Tak? - Tomlinson uniósł na nią wzrok znad twittera z większym zainteresowaniem i odłożył telefon, sięgając po herbatę. Sam westchnęła i podała mu prostokątne opakowanie, wcześniej leżące obok. Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, ale kiedy przeczytał napis na opakowaniu, ręka z kubkiem zadrżała. 

\- Test ciążowy..? - wyszeptał, unosząc na nią lekko spanikowany wzrok. To by miało sens, z jego wszystkimi humorkami, nagle przychodzącymi i odchodzącymi smakami oraz, pewnie coraz szybszym, przybieraniem na wadze. - Ale Sam, ja nie… Boże, my jesteśmy studentami, to nie jest czas na dziecko… 

\- Lou, nie panikuj! - Położyła dłoń na jego barku. - Po prostu... zrób test, okej?

Chłopak tylko pokiwał głową i pociągnął nosem, odstawiając z powrotem swoją herbatę, po czym trzęsącymi się dłońmi otworzył pudełeczko i wyjął z niej instrukcję. Po jej przeczytaniu z przygryzioną wargą i patyczkiem w dłoni ruszył do łazienki. Samantha miała rację, nie powinien od razu panikować, przecież używali zawsze z Harrym gumek, a jego humorki mogły być po prostu spowodowane rozstrojeniem hormonalnym, prawdopodobnie coś związanego z rozpoczęciem regularnego życia seksualnego… Jednak kiedy sikał na test i kładł go na pięć minut na papierze toaletowym, wcale nie był tego taki pewien. To było najbardziej stresujące pięć minut jego dotychczasowego życia. W jego głowie kłębiło się tysiąc najgorszych myśli, począwszy od tego, jak powie to Stylesowi, przez to, jak pogodzi studiowanie z ciążą, a potem z wychowywaniem dziecka, kończąc na strachu, że poroni. To wszystko tylko się spotęgowało, kiedy po upływie wyznaczonego czasu sięgnął po patyczek. Teraz pokazywał dwie niezaprzeczalne, czerwone kreski i Louis osunął się słabo po ścianie, zaczynając płakać. Nie był na to gotowy, nie potrafił nawet zadbać dobrze o samego siebie, a co dopiero o małą, bezbronną istotkę… 

\- Lou? - Usłyszał delikatne pukanie. - Lou, otwórz, proszę. W porządku?

Wstał i cały zapłakany otworzył jej drzwi, wciąż ściskając w dłoni ten ważny patyczek. 

\- Mama mnie zabije... - wydukał tylko. Dziewczyna przyciągnęła go do siebie.   
\- Nie zabije - prychnęła. - Może być zaskoczona, ale na pewno nie będzie na ciebie zła - pocieszyła go. - Na pewno ci pomoże. Zresztą nie będzie tak źle, masz nas. I zobacz: wiesz już czemu się tak zachowujesz!

\- Ale tak będzie jeszcze przez siedem miesięcy, albo osiem, chryste, nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało - chlipnął jej w ramię. - Zawsze się zabezpieczaliśmy… I… nie mogę wychowywać dziecka w domu studenckim! Będę musiał wynająć mieszkanie, jak ja sobie poradzę? - panikował, ściskając tył jej swetra. 

\- Hola, hola! - przystopowała go. - To nie tak, że musisz wyprowadzać się już jutro, tak? I nie jesteś z tym sam, powtarzam! I... Uh. Harry też powinien dowiedzieć się o dziecku.

\- Wiem… - jęknął, zaciskając powieki. - Ale… daj mi ochłonąć, tak..? Sam jeszcze nie potrafię przetrawić tej informacji i po prostu nie mam pojęcia,  _ jak  _ miałbym mu to powiedzieć… Zwłaszcza teraz…

\- Jasne. - Pokiwała głową, tuląc go. - Dzisiaj po prostu się zrelaksujmy, tak?

Louis otarł swoje łzy i wymusił uśmiech, wyplątując się z jej uścisku i chowając test do opakowania. Na pewno będzie łatwiej, jeśli po prostu pokaże go Harry'emu… Schował go do swojej szafki i wszedł pod kołdrę, robiąc też miejsce w nogach dla Sam. 

\- To szalone… - westchnął, w końcu upijając łyk swojej herbaty. - Co ty byś zrobiła, gdybyś to ty była teraz w ciąży..? 

\- Serio? Najpierw Niall musiałby przestać być sobą i  _ coś _ zrobić - zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową. - Nie wiem - przyznała. - Pewnie bym panikowała, a później... ustaliła co robimy dalej i zmusiła do ślubu - zachichotała niemal psotnie.

\- Ślubu..? - jęknął Tomlinson, ze zrezygnowaniem opadając głową na swoje poduszki. - Mam dwadzieścia lat… 

\- I mężczyznę, z którym chcesz spędzić resztę życia. - Ścisnęła jego dłoń. - Co z tego, że masz dwadzieścia lat? Czy wyobrażasz sobie siebie z kimś innym? Poza tym... zrobił, niech bierze odpowiedzialność! - zażartowała.

\- Ale jesteśmy na to zdecydowanie za młodzi… - westchnął, podnosząc się i kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu. - Mam wrażenie, że to będzie przypominało zabawę w dom… 

\- Nie  _ zabawę _ , i nie  _ przypominało _ , tylko spróbujecie po prostu  _ utworzyć rodzinę _ . Być ze sobą i wspólnymi siłami wychowywać wasze dziecko. Czy nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi?

\- Tak, ale ja… nie chciałem nigdy złapać go na dziecko… - wymamrotał niewyraźnie i zszedł z łóżka, podchodząc do lustra w szafie. Niepewnie i z przygryzioną wargą uniósł swoją bluzkę w górę, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu brzuchowi, a po chwili delikatnie kładąc na nim dłoń. Tak naprawdę jedyne, co czuł, to to, że był trochę twardszy niż zwykle, ale… cholera, tam naprawdę rosło dziecko, które on i Harry zrobili… To był tak naprawdę jego pierwszy moment z ich dzieckiem, z budzącym się instynktem macierzyńskim i przez to nie zauważył nawet, że w drzwiach jego pokoju stanęli Liam z Niallem. 

\- Lou? - Liam zmarszczył brwi i niemal natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, podczas gdy Niall witał się ze swoją dziewczyną. - W porządku?

\- Jeśli nazywasz w porządku poranne mdłości, burzę hormonalną, dziecko robiące sobie miejsce w twoim brzuchu, a potem pewnie kilkunastogodzinny poród, to tak, jest w porządku - odparł spokojnie szatyn, nie odrywając wzroku od lustra i gładząc ostrożnie swój leciutko wystający brzuch. 

\- O czym ty... - zaczął, ale nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu. - ...Harry wie?   
\- O czym? - spytał Niall, wpychając sobie do ust chrupka i zarabiając kuksańca w żebra.   
\- Pomyśl, Niall! - syknęła Samantha. - Co może się stać, jeśli uprawiasz seks bez zabezpieczenia?   
\- Eee, ubrudzisz pościel? - strzelił, a dziewczyna wzniosła oczy ku niebu.   
\- Możesz zajść w ciążę - wyjaśnił Liam.   
\- Ja?! - pisnął Irlandczyk. - Ale... ja nie...!   
\- Louis! - przerwał mu. - Louis jest w ciąży.   
\- Oh... gratuluję, stary, czy coś?   
Liam pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Tomlinsona.   
\- Harry wie? - spytał ponownie.

\- Jeszcze nie, dopiero co zrobiłem test… - westchnął Louis i opuścił swoją bluzkę, odwracając się do przyjaciół. - I nie jesteśmy idiotami, używaliśmy gumek. 

\- Więc jak? - spytał podejrzliwie Horan.   
\- Nie dają stuprocentowej pewności - wyjaśnił Liam. Niall zbladł.   
\- Dzięki, Payno - prychnęła dziewczyna. - Chodź Lou, obejrzymy sobie Bridget Jones, hm?

Mimo wszystko szatyn zachichotał z przerażenia Irlandczyka i pokiwał głową, wracając do łóżka i pakując się między parę. 

\- Muszę umówić się na wizytę… - westchnął, patrząc, jak Sam szuka filmu. - Nie chciałbym zaszkodzić dziecku przez to, że jest nieplanowane… 

\- Nie zaszkodzisz - zapewniła, wysyłając swojego chłopaka, by zgasił światło. - Mogę iść z tobą, jak chcesz?

\- Byłbym wdzięczny - przyznał z małym uśmiechem. - Byłoby mi łatwiej powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu, wiedząc, który to tydzień i mając zdjęcie… 

\- Mogę zadzwonić jutro do swojego ginekologa i umówić cię na wizytę - zaproponowała, wtulając się w Nialla i włączyła film.

\- Dzięki, jesteście najlepsi. - Louis ścisnął dłoń jej i ustawiającego się obok niego Liama. Naprawdę nie mógł prosić o lepszych przyjaciół i wiedział, że nieważne jak Harry zareaguje na wieści, oni zawsze będą tam dla niego i jego dziecka. 

 

W połowie seansu, Liam dostał smsa. Spojrzał zmartwiony na Louisa.

\- Co?.. - Szatyn złapał jego wzrok. 

\- Harry - wyjaśnił. - Chyba jest pijany?

\- … Co napisał? - Tomlinson zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Payne podał mu telefon.   
_ Lima... hahaa, bardzo podobne do Limo, nie? Tęsknię za nim tak bardzo. Nie mogę spać. A on nie odbiera. Mógłbym przyjść, ale tak bardzo się boję! Leigh mówiła, że jestem idiotą. Wszystko z nim w porządku, Limo? Będzie chciał mnie kiedykolwiek jeszcze oglądać?: _

Louis przygryzł wargę i oddał mu smartfona, po czym wygrzebał się z łóżka i chwycił swój telefon, wychodząc z nim na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Faktycznie, miał kilka nieodebranych połączeń, bo wyciszył wcześniej telefon… Z mocno bijącym sercem wybrał jego numer, przełykając ślinę. Czekał kilka długich sygnałów i dopiero za piątym dało się usłyszeć trzaski i zachrypnięte:    
\-  _ Halo? _

\- Cześć, Hazz… - wyszeptał, opierając się o ścianę i nerwowo miętoląc brzeg swojej bluzki. - Wszystko okej..? 

\-  _ Oh, LouLou _ ! - zachichotał głupio. -  _ Myślałem o tobie, wiesz? _

\- Tak? - Uśmiechnął się, przymykając powieki. - Co sobie myślałeś? 

\-  _ Że jesteś piękny... nawet jak jesteś smutny. I martwiłem się... nie odbierałeś… _

\- Miałem wyciszony telefon, oglądam film z Niallem, Sam i Limą, przepraszam - westchnął Louis i oblizał usta. - I wiesz… nie będę smutny, jak do mnie wrócisz… 

\-  _ Oh, to dlatego drzwi były zamknięte _ ... - wymamrotał. -  _ Zachowałem się okropnie, Lou... wiem. Jestem egoistycznym dupkiem… Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego _ .

\- Nie, przestań - poprosił szatyn. Nie chciał, by ojciec jego dziecka był od niego daleko, nawet jeśli był pijany. - Ja naprawdę rozumiem, chciałeś odpocząć. Ja… przecież i tak cię kocham. Wrócisz do mnie..? - zapytał niepewnie. 

_ \- Oczywiście, że wrócę, Lou! _ \- prychnął.  _ \- Jeśli... jeśli mnie chcesz z powrotem? _ \- dodał niepewnie.  _ \- Ja zawiodłem… _

\- Zawsze chcę cię z powrotem - jęknął Tomlinson. - Po prostu przyjdź, nawet teraz… 

_ \- Uh, ja... chyba będę potrzebować pomocy, a Payno też mnie ignoruje...  _ \- zaśmiał się bez radości. _ \- Jestem beznadziejny… _

\- Nie jesteś, kocham cię. - W oczach Louisa zakręciły się łzy. - Poczekaj chwilę, powiem mu, żeby mi cię przyprowadził. - Rozłączył się i otarł łzy rękawem, wracając do pokoju. 

\- Liam..? - wykrztusił. - Przyprowadzisz mi go tutaj, proszę..? 

\- Jasne. - Ten wstał i sięgnął swoją kurtkę. - Gdzie jest?

\- Chyba pod pokojem Nialla. - Szatyn pociągnął nosem i odruchowo ułożył dłoń na swoim brzuchu, jak gdyby chciał zatrzymać stres i zmartwienie z dala od swojego dziecka. - Mówił coś o zamkniętych drzwiach… 

\- W porządku. Niall, pomożesz mi? - zapytał. Chłopak pokiwał głową i razem z Liamem wyszli. Samantha w tym czasie zamknęła laptopa i odłożyła go. Ucałowała jego policzek.   
\- Do zobaczenia, tak? - Uśmiechnęła się. - Wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko - dodała jeszcze, zanim wyszła, a kilka minut później zasapani Liam i Niall przyprowadzili zdrowo wstawionego Harry’ego.

\- Hazza… - jęknął Louis, odsuwając swoją kołdrę, by chłopcy ułożyli tam bruneta. - Dziękuję wam, naprawdę, za wszystko - zwrócił się jeszcze do przyjaciół.  

\- O każdej porze, tak? - przypomniał Liam. - Dasz sobie radę? - upewnił się, zerkając niepewnie na bruneta leżącego na łóżku.

\- Tak, to wciąż mój Hazza. - Uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok swojego chłopaka, troskliwie zaczynając odgarniać jego wszystkie splątane loki za ucho. 

\- Mmm, LouLou... - wymamrotał. - Przepraszam, już nigdy cię nie zostawię - obiecał. - Leigh mi dzisiaj już powiedziała, że jestem idiotą…

\- Cichutko, kochanie, nie mówimy tak o sobie, hm? Już jest dobrze - wyszeptał szatyn, gładząc go po policzku i pochylając się do pocałunku. Harry oddał go niechlujnie, pociągając chłopaka na siebie i niechcący zderzając ich czoła.   
\- Oops?

\- Hi. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, układając się na nim ostrożnie i wracając do pocałunku. Był uzależniony od ich bliskości i nie przeszkadzało mu, że Harry jest pijany, bo i tak mu ufał. 

\- Przepraszam, LouLou... Tęskniłem za tobą... - wymamrotał, pocierając jego plecy.

\- Ja za tobą też, okropnie - wyznał cichutko, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. - Ale teraz jest w porządku, tak? 

\- Tak. Jeśli tylko mnie chcesz... tak. - Pociągnął nosem.

\- Nie płacz… - szepnął szatyn, całując go w kącik ust i ściskając mocno jego dłoń. - Oczywiście, że cię chcę, nie wygłupiaj się. Ale teraz już śpijmy, hm?.. Jesteś zmęczony. 

\- Mmm, taki zmęczony... nie potrafiłem spać bez ciebie.

\- Kochanie… - westchnął Louis, przykrywając ich kołdrą i schodząc z niego, by ułożyć się obok, w jego ramionach. Cmoknął go w szyję. - Teraz już jestem. Po prostu… nie kłóćmy się więcej. 

\- Tak. - Pokiwał głową. - To było głupie. Wcale nie potrzebowałem tego czasu dla siebie.

\- Ale teraz przynajmniej już wiesz. - Starszy wtulił się w niego, wsuwając dłonie pod jego bluzę. 

\- Mmm, potrzebuję tylko ciebie! - wychylił się, by znowu go pocałować. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił pocałunek, czując już spokój na sercu. Po chwili Harry już spał, pochrapując cicho. Szatyn westchnął szczęśliwie, kładąc głowę na jego piersi i wtulając się w niego. Nie wyobrażał sobie już życia bez niego. 

  
  



	10. Rozdział 9.

Następnego dnia rano obudził go telefon od Sam. Dziewczynie udało się umówić mu wizytę już na jedenastą, więc musieli zdecydować się na opuszczenie kilku wykładów, ale chciał już wiedzieć, czy dziecko jest zdrowe. Styles uniósł się na łokciu, obudzony przez rozmowę.   
\- W porządku?

Louis zamarł i obejrzał się przez ramię na zaspanego chłopaka. Przełknął ślinę, mówiąc do słuchawki: - Daj mi sekundę, Sammy - po czym przyłożył telefon do piersi i uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka. - Cześć, kochanie. Nie martw się, to tylko… obiecałem towarzyszyć gdzieś Sam. 

\- Oh, dobrze... - wymamrotał, krzywiąc się nieco. Ból głowy dawał mu się we znaki.

\- Dobra, Sam, widzimy się później. - Szatyn pożegnał się z dziewczyną i odrzucił telefon, po czym wspiął się na swojego chłopaka i troskliwie odgarnął loki z jego czoła, uśmiechając się. - Pewnie przynieść ci jakieś tabletki, hm..? 

\- Mmm... - wymamrotał. - Przepraszam. Robiłem wczoraj coś dziwnego?

\- Nie, tylko mówiłeś, jak za mną tęskniłeś i że przepraszasz. - Tomlinson cmoknął go w usta i ułożył się na chwilę na nim, zerkając w górę. - No i Liam z Niallem musieli cię przyprowadzić… 

\- Bo tęskniłem - przyznał bez żenady. - Muszę przeprosić chłopaków i podziękować im…

\- Mamy najlepszych przyjaciół… Zawsze możemy na nich liczyć. - Starszy uśmiechnął się i jęknął, przylegając do niego jak najściślej i wdychając jego zapach. - Też tęskniłem… zostałbym najchętniej tutaj z tobą, ale jest tyle do zrobienia…

\- Pomogę ci! - zaoferował natychmiast.

\- Po prostu bądź tutaj, jak wrócę - roześmiał się Louis, wychylając się do leniwego pocałunku. 

\- Nie chcę cały dzień siedzieć w łóżku! - zamarudził.

\- W porządku, więc po zajęciach pomożesz mi zrobić pranie, a potem możemy iść na długi spacer, hm..? - Trącił jego nos swoim. Nie potrafił trzymać od niego rąk z daleka. - Znajdziemy sobie zajęcia. - Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że to wszystko może runąć, gdy powie mu o ciąży… 

\- Mam okienko pomiędzy wykładami, mogę wstawić pranie, a po zajęciach je rozwiesimy i wyjdziemy gdzieś, hm?

\- Brzmi jak plan. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i po jeszcze jednym pocałunku niechętnie zgrzebał się z łóżka, idąc w stronę drzwi i przeciągając się, przez co jego bluzka się uniosła. - Przygotuję ci kawę i tabletki, idź się umyć. 

\- Wyganiasz mnie z łóżka, ty brutalu! - zachichotał, posłusznie się z niego zwlekając.

\- Przyzwyczajaj się! - parsknął Tomlinson, z uśmiechem zamykając za sobą drzwi.  Harry zdążył się w międzyczasie ogarnąć i już ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia, czekał na swoje tabletki.

\- Proszę. - Starszy pojawił się z nimi i kawą kilka minut później, całując go w policzek. 

\- Dziękuję... - wymamrotał, od razu łykając pastylki. Popił je kawą i aż jęknął na jej smak.

\- Lepiej? - zachichotał Louis, chwytając swoją torbę i wkładając do niej jabłko. 

\- Taak, zdecydowanie postawi mnie na nogi. - Skończył ją kilkoma łykami i odstawił kubek na swoje biurko. - Okej, idziemy?

\- Idziemy. - Szatyn podał mu dłoń z uśmiechem i tak jak zwykle ruszyli razem na uczelnię. 

Nick był wyraźnie zły, widząc ich razem, ale za to Leigh i Ed przybili sobie piątki na ich widok. Kolejne zajęcia mijały, aż w końcu po wykładzie z etyki Tomlinson wymknął się przed budynek, czekając na Samanthę. Ta w końcu pojawiła się na horyzoncie, biegnąc w swoich niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach.   
\- To niedaleko, chodź - wysapała, łapiąc oddech.

\- Przed czymś uciekasz? - zachichotał, oferując jej swoje ramię. 

\- Tak, przed Niallem! - parsknęła, uwieszając się na nim. - Ubzdurał sobie, że nas  _ odprowadzi _ .

\- No tak. - Louis parsknął śmiechem. - Pewnie wypytałby ginekologa na temat wszystkich możliwych zabezpieczeń i by się biedak wystraszył… 

\- Nic mi nawet nie mów! - jęknęła. - Teraz tysiąc razy się upewni, zanim użyje prezerwatywy!

\- Myślisz, że wie, że żadna metoda nie jest stuprocentowo pewna? - Szatyn przygryzł swój uśmiech. 

\- Tylko mu tego nie mów! - Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Nie muszę mu tego mówić, niedługo będę chodzącym przykładem - westchnął Tomlinson, zerkając w dół na swój brzuch. 

\- Hazza na pewno oszaleje z radości - powiedziała, ściskając jego rękę. - Wmówi wszystkim, że je planowaliście - pocieszyła go.

\- Nie chcę kłamać. - Louis się skrzywił. - Nie było planowane, ale jest chciane, a na pewno przeze mnie. To cudowna niespodzianka, chociaż boję się jak cholera, jesteśmy za młodzi… - Odetchnął głęboko, ale jednak po chwili się uśmiechnął. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że może okazać się to dobrą rzeczą. Moja mama urodziła mnie w wieku osiemnastu lat i naprawdę nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić lepszej mamy. 

\- Na pewno będzie też chciane przez Harry’ego - zapewniła. - Nie denerwuj się Lou, serio.

\- A jak nie..? - Spojrzał na nią z niepewnością w oczach i przygryzioną wargą. - Znaczy, wiem, że się go nie wyprze i na pewno weźmie za nie odpowiedzialność. Tylko… nie wiem, czy nie zrobi tego tylko dlatego, że tak trzeba… 

\- Przecież widzisz, jak reaguje, gdy w pobliżu jest jakieś dziecko, albo ciężarna. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Będzie wspaniałym tatą, zobaczysz…

\- Mam nadzieję. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i westchnął, widząc logo przychodni. - No dobra, czas się dowiedzieć, co z maluszkiem i jak o nie dbać… 

\- Myślę, że wszystko będzie okej. - Pociągnęła go w stronę rejestracji.   
Kilka minut później czekali już pod gabinetem.

\- Wejdziesz ze mną? - upewnił się jeszcze Louis, ściskając jej dłoń. 

\- Jasne, jeśli chcesz - powiedziała, sięgając po jakiś folder o męskiej ciąży ze stolika i podała go Louisowi. - To nie jest jakaś specjalistka od męskich ciąży - ostrzegła, mając na myśli lekarkę. - Ale bardzo dba o pacjentów.

\- Cóż, zobaczymy. - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, zaczynając czytać broszurę. - I tak pewnie wie o niej więcej niż ja… 

\- Zawsze będziesz mógł zmienić lekarza. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Może Harry kogoś zna?

\- Zobaczymy, czy będzie w ogóle taka potrzeba… - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo pielęgniarka zawołała jego nazwisko. Przygryzł wargę ze stresu i ruszył do gabinetu, nerwowo miętoląc ulotkę. Przyjaciółka podążyła za nim, pocieszająco ściskając jego ramię.   
\- Witam, panie... - Lekarka zerknęła w kartę. - ...Tomlinson. Oh, Samantha! Dzisiaj tylko do towarzystwa? - Ta kiwnęła głową i usadziła Louisa na miejscu, zachęcając go do mówienia. Szatyn zarumienił się. 

\- Uhm, ja… - przełknął ślinę, niepewnie odkładając ulotkę do swojej torby. - Wczoraj zrobiłem test ciążowy i wyszedł pozytywnie… 

\- W porządku. - Lekarka wpisała coś do karty. - Zrobimy zaraz usg i się upewnimy. Usiądź proszę na kozetce i podciągnij bluzkę - poleciła, przygotowując urządzenie. Louis westchnął, wykonując jej polecenie i patrząc niepewnie na to, jak sięga po żel. Jeśli faktycznie test się nie pomylił, musiał się przyzwyczaić, bo czekało go to jeszcze przez kilka długich miesięcy… 

\- Nie ma się czego bać - pocieszyła go, zaczynając badanie. Dłuższą chwilę marszczyła brwi, aż w końcu wykrzyknęła triumfalnie i wskazała na małą plamkę na ekranie. - Zobacz, to twoje dzieciątko, przywitaj się…

\- Jakie malutkie… - Szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wpatrując się w monitor jak urzeczony. - Ono… wow, naprawdę tam jest… 

\- I pobędzie tam jeszcze trochę, więc musisz zadbać o to, żeby stworzyć mu jak najlepsze warunki do rozwoju, tak? - powiedziała z uśmiechem i pokręciła głową, gdy jego przyjaciółka niemal wsadziła nos w monitor, wpatrując się w niego urzeczona.

\- Oczywiście… - Tomlinson westchnął, już zakochany w swoim maleństwu. - Tylko musi mi pani powiedzieć, jak powinienem o siebie dbać… nie chcę mu zaszkodzić, bo czegoś nie wiedziałem. I… wiadomo, który to tydzień..? 

\- Siódmy tydzień - powiedziała, podając mu rolkę papieru, by się wytarł. - Chcesz odbitkę?

\- Tak, uhm… cztery - poprosił, pamiętając o tym, że niedługo wracają do domu na święta i będą musieli powiedzieć swoim mamom. Wytarł swój brzuch i uśmiechnął się, kładąc na nim dłoń. - Cześć, maleństwo… - szepnął, pocierając lekko skórę. To było dla niego niesamowite - to, że nosił w sobie nowe życie… 

\- Pięć - rzuciła Sam, a lekarka bez słowa wydrukowała odbitki i wróciła na swoje krzesło, by wypełnić kartę. Louis przewrócił czule oczami, wzdychając i opuszczając w końcu bluzkę. Usiadł na kozetce, podając przyjaciółce jedno ze zdjęć i przyglądając się swoim egzemplarzom z uśmiechem. 

\- Czyli jak już się urodzi, to bez problemu się czasem nim zajmiesz? - zażartował, a widząc jej minę, natychmiast dodał: - Ale będziesz musiała je potem nam oddać! 

\- Nie wiem Lou, będziesz musiał mnie jakoś przekonać. - Posłała mu uśmieszek. - Albo Nialla - zachichotała.   
\- Okej - przerwała im pani doktor. - Kogo wpisać jako ojca dziecka?

\- Erm… Harry Styles. - Szatyn przygryzł wargę. Cóż, miał nadzieję, że Harry faktycznie nie wyprze się ich dziecka. 

\- W porządku?... - dopytała łagodnie. - Jeśli nie jesteś pewien, mogę zostawić to pole na razie puste.   
\- Nie, może pani wpisać Harry’ego - poleciła Sam. - On jeszcze nie wie, ale podejrzewam, że będzie zachwycony.

\- Tak; wiem, kto jest ojcem mojego dziecka. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową, wstając z kozetki z ręką na brzuchu. - Po prostu nie wiem, jak zareaguje… 

\- Musisz mu powiedzieć, to się dowiemy - poleciła lekarka, zapisując wszystko. - Opowiedz mi, jak się czujesz, Louis, dobrze? Dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo, ale może coś cię martwi, albo niepokoi?

\- Uhm… - Louis z powrotem usiadł przed nią, pieczołowicie chowając zdjęcia do torby. - Ciągle mam humorki i zmienne smaki… ale to chyba normalne, prawda? Wieczorami zawsze boli mnie kręgosłup… Generalnie raczej nie piłem w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, a nie palę już dłużej, więc chyba mu nie szkodzę… A, uhm… treningi teraz odpadają, racja..? 

\- Zmienne nastroje są całkowicie normalne - przyznała. - Jakiego rodzaju treningi? - zapytała. - Ciąża to nie choroba, powinieneś być aktywny.

\- Piłki nożnej - westchnął szatyn. 

\- Cóż, wciąż istnieje ryzyko poronienia... - powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Ryzyko czego?! - Tomlinson rozszerzył szeroko oczy i objął się rękoma w pasie. - Nie ma mowy, rzucam to. Co będzie bezpieczne? Basen, joga..? 

Sam ścisnęła pocieszająco jego rękę.   
\- Basen to dobry pomysł - zasugerowała lekarka. - Taniec, nawet siłownia. Musisz tylko uważać na brzuch.

\- W porządku, będę - obiecał Louis, przygryzając wargę. - A jakieś witaminy; wskazania, co powinienem jeść..? 

\- Właśnie wypisuję dla ciebie receptę. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Dam ci trochę witamin i herbatki imbirowe. Nie ma żadnych wskazań co do diety, ale powinieneś starać się jeść raczej lekkostrawne potrawy.

\- Rozumiem. A co jaki czas powinienem przychodzić na wizyty? - Szatyn nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zasypuje ją pytaniami. 

\- Raz w miesiącu wystarczy, chyba, że coś cię zaniepokoi, to dzwoń, dobrze? - Zapisała coś na kartce. - To jest mój numer telefonu.

\- W porządku, dziękuję. - Tomlinson wziął od niej karteczkę i od razu ją schował, po czym zwrócił się do Sam: - Musimy iść do sklepu po kawę zbożową. 

\- Musisz powiedzieć Harry'emu - podsunęła dziewczyna.

\- Przecież powiem - westchnął Louis, zaciskając palce na pasku swojej torby. - Po prostu… muszę się zastanowić,  _ jak _ ...

\- Wręcz mu test i zdjęcie. - Wzruszyła ramionami i pożegnała się z lekarką. - Podejrzewam, że nie będziesz musiał nic mówić.

\- Gratuluję, Hazz, będziesz tatusiem - zakpił szatyn i westchnął, zgadzając się z nią. - Okej… czyli powinienem teraz iść prosto do niego, tak..? 

\- Pewnie ma teraz jeszcze zajęcia... - powiedziała po spojrzeniu na zegarek. - ale możemy iść jeszcze na kawę? - zaproponowała. - Bezkofeinową! - Przewróciła oczami na jego spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli tak, to okej. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i zaczął iść. Pech chciał, że obok kawiarni znajdował się sklep z dziecięcymi ubrankami… Louisowi natychmiast zabłyszczały oczy. 

\- ... a później możemy rzucić okiem na sklep, jak sądzę? - Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową, zanim go tam po prostu pociągnęła. - Kawa poczeka.

\- Ile tu ubranek! - zachwycił się, dopadając do śpioszków. - Sam, patrz, jakie malutkie! - Ściągnął najmniejsze z wieszaka i je jej pokazał.

\- Mmm, dla noworodków - powiedziała, zerknąwszy na metkę. - Powinieneś przyjść tu z Harrym - powiedziała zdecydowanie. - Wyobrażasz go sobie tutaj? - zachichotała i podała mu maleńkiego pajacyka z napisem  _ kocham moich tatusiów _ .

\- Zabiorę go tutaj - obiecał szatyn, zawieszając pajacyka na ramieniu i dopadając malutkich bucików. - W sumie uwielbia dzieci... Kwestia tego, czy będzie się czuł gotowy na bycie ojcem...

\- Będzie musiał - zaśmiała się. - A jakbyś... wręczył mu te śpioszki? - zasugerowała. - Zamiast dawać mu test... Na to samo wyjdzie, a efekt chyba lepszy!

\- W porządku. - Uśmiechnął się, przechodząc do bluz i wdychając z zachwytem, gdy dotykał kolejnych malutkich ubranek. - Trzeba zapytać, czy mają ozdobne torebki..?

Samantha podeszła do ekspedientki, pytając o opakowanie na prezent i okazało się, że mają nawet ozdobne pudełka. Niemal siłą wyciągała Louisa ze sklepu.   
\- A teraz na kawę - zadecydowała.

\- Okej. - Chłopak westchnął, ściskając przy piersi pudełko ze śpioszkami. Kiedy znaleźli się przy ladzie, by złożyć zamówienie, zasypał mężczyznę przy ladzie pytaniami na temat składu bezkofeinowych kaw i ich bezpieczeństwa dla osób ciężarnych. Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła współczująco, patrząc na niemal przerażonego baristę i odesłała Louisa do stolika, do którego dosiadła się kilka minut później z tacą z dwoma filiżankami kawy.

\- Ale to na pewno jest bezpieczne? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi i przyjmując od niej napar. - Nie chcę poronić...

\- Kochanie, to jest kawa  _ zbożowa _ , nie ma w sobie kofeiny, a to kofeina jest za to odpowiedzialna. - Upiła łyk. - Przestań już się martwić!

\- Ja tylko nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało! - Wygiął usta w podkówkę, ale z ulgą napił się swojej kawy.

\- Nic się nie stanie. - Pokręciła głową. - Wystarczy, jak Harry będzie za ciebie panikował.

\- Myślisz, że będzie? - Louis spojrzał na nią niepewnie. - Nie może, to ja tu jestem niestabilny emocjonalnie..!

\- Wiesz, jaki jest Harry, prawda? - westchnęła i zmarszczyła brwi patrząc na coś za Louisem. Ten też zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się na krześle, po czym spanikował, widząc tam Harry'ego z Niallem. Spojrzał spłoszony na Sam. Ta posłała mu nieco nerwowy uśmiech, ale Irlandczyk już ich dostrzegł.   
\- Sammy! - wydarł się, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą.   
\- Cholera, nie możesz mu powiedzieć  _ tutaj _ ! - spanikowała.

\- To co mam zrobić? - syknął, ale w tym momencie ich chłopacy już pojawili się przy stoliku, więc tylko ładnie się uśmiechnęli.    
\- Jak tam, Lou? - zagadał Horan, siadając obok swojej dziewczyny. - Wszystko w porządku? W sumie w twoim stanie nie powinieneś się denerwować, a ostatnio trochę tego było...    
Louis zamarł, patrząc z wystraszoną miną na Stylesa.

\- W jakim stanie...? - Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc to na Horana, to na Louisa. - Kochanie?   
\- Niall! - jęknęła dziewczyna cierpiętniczo i skinęła głową do Lou.

\- O kurna, sorry... - wymamrotał poniewczasie Niall, uderzając się w czoło, ale Tomlinson jedynie westchnął głęboko i gdy Harry tylko obok niego usiadł, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, podając mu spod stołu zapakowane śpioszki wraz ze zdjęciem USG, które wcześniej tam włożył.    
\- Gratuluję..? - zaryzykował, choć pocił się już z nerwów. Harry zerknął na niego nieufnie, otwierając pudełko. Jego oczy zalśniły, widząc zdjęcie, a kiedy je podniósł i przeczytał napis na ubranku, zaniemówił.   
\- L.lou? - wydusił ze ściśniętym gardłem, łapiąc go za rękę. - M.my...?

Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, kiwając głową.    
\- Siódmy tydzień...

\- Oh, kochanie! - Chwycił go w ramiona, przyciągając do siebie i niemal pozbawiając tchu,

\- Czyli się cieszysz, że będziesz tatusiem..? - wysapał, chichocząc na wdechu i owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi.

\- Oczywiście! - Dotknął jego brzucha, gładząc go. - Cześć, kochanie, tu twój tatuś!

Szatyn przewrócił czule oczami, uśmiechając się w jego długie loki. Nie miał serca mówić mu teraz, że dziecko go jeszcze nie słyszy.    
\- I... nie martwisz się? - wymamrotał. - Że jesteśmy za młodzi i wciąż studiujemy...

\- I co z tego? - prychnął. - Jakoś sobie poradzimy, prawda szkrabie? - zagruchał do jego brzucha, wciąż trzymając na nim ręce. Tomlinson odetchnął z ulgą i już spokojnie się w niego wtulił, pozwalając mu mamrotać te wszystkie czułości do jego wciąż tak naprawdę tylko leciutko wystającego brzucha.    
\- Dlatego byłem taki nieznośny... - wymamrotał w jego ramię. - Ale noszę ci dziecko, więc jakoś zniesiesz mnie przez te siedem miesięcy, prawda? - Potarł jego plecy, przymykając powieki z uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, zrobię dla was wszystko! - obiecał. - Trzeba załatwić wizytę u ginekologa i... - zaśmiał się, zerkając na zdjęcie usg na stoliku. - Taaak... Masz receptę?

\- Mam - przyznał, całując go w policzek, po czym odsunął się na tyle, by sięgnąć do swojej torby i po chwili podać mu ją. - Mam też pić herbatki imbirowe, no i musimy kupić kawę zbożową. A na następną wizytę pójdziemy razem i posłuchamy bicia serca naszego maluszka, hm? - Ścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Jasne. - Ucałował jego policzek. - Niall i Sam cię odprowadzą, a ja skoczę do apteki i na zakupy - zadecydował.   
\- Dzięki, Hazz, że zapytałeś - zachichotała Sam.   
\- No ale nie zostawię Lou samego! - Wygiął usta w podkówkę. Louis parsknął, buntowniczo zakładając ramiona na piersi.    
\- Hazza, jestem w siódmym tygodniu, a nie miesiącu. Co prawda nie mogę dźwigać, ale chodzić już tak. Pójdziemy razem na zakupy - zadecydował. - I nie mów mi, że teraz będziesz wynajmować wszystkich, żebym tylko nie zostawał sam!

\- A JAK COŚ SIĘ STANIE NASZEMU DZIECKU?! - spytał oburzony. Starszemu opadły na to ręce.    
\- Ja... naprawdę, Harold? - Uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. - Nie mam na to sił. Nie możesz kazać mi leżeć w łóżku i wysyłać kogoś ze mną nawet pod prysznic, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- Uhm... wiem... - wydukał nieprzekonany.

\- Nie no, ja nie wierzę. - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, a potem na Sam. - Powinienem zabrać go z powrotem do pani doktor, żeby mu wyjaśniła, że nie jestem obłożnie chory, a dziecku nic się nie stanie tylko dlatego, że będę wychodził z domu..?

\- Daj mu kilka dni - poleciła ze śmiechem. - I pozwól się trochę porozpieszczać. - Puściła mu oczko. - Mam ochotę na lody. - Spojrzała znacząco na Nialla.

\- Mmm, też zjadłbym takiego McFlurry, z polewą karmelową i posypką Lion... - rozmarzył się Irlandczyk, a Louis zachichotał, widząc minę Samanthy, po czym przygryzł wargę i sam spróbował, czy jego chłopak faktycznie będzie go rozpieszczać.    
\- Mhm, a ja to bym zjadł sernik, taki z mięciutkim, puszystym nadzieniem...

\- Oh, zrobić sernik? - zainteresował się od razu Harry. - Jak pójdziemy na zakupy, to możemy wziąć serek kremowy i biszkopty! - ucieszył się.

\- Mhm, poproszę. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się ładnie i przymilnie zatrzepotał rzęsami. - Płacę pieszczotami...

Harry niemal natychmiast się poderwał.   
\- Chodźmy więc na zakupy! - podał mu ramię. Tomlinson westchnął szczęśliwie i wstał, przyjmując jego ramię i z uśmiechem przyglądając się, jak ten pieczołowicie wkłada śpioszki i zdjęcie z powrotem do pudełka. Z Harrym u boku wczesne rodzicielstwo wcale nie wydawało się już takie straszne.

\- Do później! - pomachał przyjaciołom i pociągnął Louisa do wyjścia, ochronnie oplatając jego plecy ręką.

\- Nasze mamy będą miały prezent na święta - zachichotał Louis, przytulając się do niego. - Nawet im jeszcze nie powiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy razem...

\- A jak pomyślą, że jesteśmy razem tylko dlatego? - zmartwił się.

\- To ich przekonamy, że nie. - Szatyn stanął na palcach i cmoknął go w policzek. - Nie martw się, takie rzeczy raczej widać.

\- Dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się. - Masz jeszcze na coś ochotę? - spytał, mając na myśli ich zakupy. - Lekarz coś mówił o twojej diecie?

\- Nie, mówiła tylko, żebym na razie jadł po prostu raczej lekkostrawne rzeczy - wyjaśnił Tomlinson, ocierając się o niego policzkiem. - Ale jeśli kupisz mi jeszcze Fantę, przyrzeknę ci miłość aż po grób - zadeklarował.

\- W porządku, zrobię coś lekkiego na obiad... - zamyślił się. - Fanta? Co tylko chcesz. kochanie, możesz wziąć nawet cały karton.

\- Cały karton..? - Louis uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Jednak Sam miała rację, Harry ucieszył się z tego, że jest w ciąży, w dodatku chciał spełniać wszystkie jego zachcianki... Nie to, że wcześniej nie był dobrym chłopakiem, ale teraz to wskakiwało na całkiem inny poziom.

\- Co tylko chcesz - powtórzył. - Chcecie! - poprawił się z dumą.

\- Będzie grzecznym dzieckiem, co chwilę ma ochotę na brokuły - zachichotał szatyn, czule kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchum

\- Oh, ale twoje mdłości... - Posmutniał. - Hm... może spróbuję z jakimś sosem...?

\- Będziemy się musieli po prostu zgrać w trójkę ze wszystkim, hm? - Szturchnął go ramieniem z uśmiechem.

\- Mmm... teraz, kiedy wiem,  _ kto _ jest powodem twoich humorków, - zachichotał - łatwiej mi je zrozumieć.

\- Nie śmiej się - jęknął Tomlinson, ale wbrew swoim słowom sam się roześmiał. - Mamy humorzastą księżniczkę albo księcia. Ale odkąd wiem o ciąży, jest lepiej, uspokoiło się trochę...

\- Oh, oczywiście była albo był zły o to, że nie wiedzieliśmy! - wyjaśnił z chichotem.

\- Teraz musimy dbać o ten mały cud... - wymamrotał Louis, gładząc lekko swój brzuszek. - Nie wiem, jak my wyczekamy na nie te parę miesięcy... pod koniec będę chodził pewnie po ścianach z niecierpliwości...

\- Spokojnie. Nasz skarb musi się przygotować na spotkanie z nami. I my też...

\- Mhm... - Szatyn westchnął, wtulając się w niego. - Jest trochę czasu na ogarnięcie mieszkania i życia...

\- Jestem pewien, że nasze mamy nam pomogą. - Odpiął od kluczy żeton, żeby wziąć wózek.

\- Wciąż, jest tego trochę. Ale nie ma co martwić się na zapas. - Z uśmiechem chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął go w stronę alejek.

\- Bierz, na co macie ochotę - polecił, zatrzymując się przy warzywach.

\- W porządku. - Tomlinson namyślił się chwilę, po czym zapakował do koszyka pieczarki, marchewki, cukinię, kalafior i oczywiście brokuły. Mieli już iść dalej, kiedy zawrócił po paprykę. Styles dodał jeszcze zielony groszek i podążył na owoce, zaraz wrzucając do koszyka pokaźny pęk bananów. Louis dorzucił truskawki i winogrona bez pestek, po czym po namyśle jeszcze kiwi, za którym raczej nie przepadał. Styles uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował, zastanawiając się nad wyborem idealnych pomarańczy. Szatyn się już nudził, ale nie chciał robić scenek, więc milczał.

\- Możesz pochodzić i wybrać to, co chcesz - polecił, wkładając owoce do koszyka i skierował się do działu z nabiałem.

\- Dobrze, tatusiu - zakpił i uciekł z chichotem na słodycze.

\- Lou! - zawołał za nim z chichotem, zaczynając wybierać serki. Ciężarny chłopak wrócił do niego kilka minut później z kilkoma batonikami i żelkami, które dorzucił mu do koszyka.

\- Jeszcze tylko weźmiemy makaron i gotowe - oznajmił ucieszony chłopak, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Louis westchnął i wsunął język w jego usta, przylegając do niego. Bliskość z brunetem była przyjemna i komfortowa, a często także uspokajająca. Harry w końcu się od niego oderwał, dysząc lekko.   
\- Chodź, skończymy zakupy i dokończymy w domu...

\- Ale dokończymy? - upewnił się szatyn, ściskając jego dłoń i oblizując usta

\- Oczywiście, jeśli tylko tego chcesz... - Ścisnął jego dłoń i oblizał wargi.

\- Mm, nie mogę się doczekać... - zamruczał Tomlinson, puszczając mu oczko i uśmiechając się

\- Taki stęskniony... - Klepnął jego tyłek i zachichotał, odwracając się do lodówki. - Wolisz sernik na zimno czy tradycyjny?

\- Tradycyjny - poprosił Louis, szczerząc się do kobiety, która spojrzała na nich z oburzeniem. On zawsze miał ochotę na seks z Harrym, a wiedział, że teraz przez ciążę to się jeszcze zwiększy. Ten pokiwał głową i wybrał twaróg. Dla bezpieczeństwa dobrał jeszcze kremowy. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie zmieni zdania...   
\- Lou, wybierzesz sobie proszę jakiś makaron? - poprosił.

\- Okej. - Szatyn, nie zważając na jego minę, wrzucił do koszyka trzy opakowania mac'n'cheese. Styles westchnął.   
\- Dobrze, wybierz jeszcze jedno normalne na obiad.

Tomlinson przewrócił oczami i chwycił opakowanie makaronu pełnoziarnistego.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie, możemy już iść? - spytał zachęcająco.

\- Pewnie - zgodził się z nim Louis, chwytając go pod ramię.

\- Nie masz ochoty na nic jeszcze? - upewnił się, wykładając produkty na taśmę.

\- Na ciebie, ale to później - przyznał rozbrajająco szczerze, wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Taak, zdecydowanie... - westchnął z czułością, szukając swojej karty.

 

Pół godziny później, po wstąpieniu do apteki, byli już w domu. Louis zakopał się w łóżku ze zdjęciem ich dziecka i odmówił dalszej aktywności. 

\- Więc ja teraz mam iść zrobić ci sernik, a ty będziesz sobie tak po prostu leżał? - Podparł się pod bokami, uśmiechając psotnie.

\- Zrobić  _ nam  _ sernik - poprawił go próżnie, głaszcząc swój brzuch. - A zresztą zostaniesz później nagrodzony, nie marudź. 

Ten pokręcił głową, chwytając jego ekologiczną siatkę z ich zakupami.   
\- Weź proszę witaminy, będę za jakąś godzinę - oznajmił.

\- Okej. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się ładnie i posłusznie sięgnął po fiolkę z tabletkami. - Czekam. - Śmiesznie poruszył brwiami. Drzwi zamknęły się za Stylesem. Pozostawały zamknięte już dłużej niż godzinę, a on sam nie wziął telefonu.

Niezadowolony z braku uwagi swojego chłopaka szatyn wygrzebał się z łóżka i, po narzuceniu na siebie jego koszuli, zszedł na dół, wyruszając na jego poszukiwanie. 

Zapach zwabił go do kuchni, gdzie zobaczył swojego kochanka otoczonego wianuszkiem wielbicielek i dekorującego sernik na zimno truskawkami, podczas gdy tradycyjny był w piekarniku.   
\- LouLou! - ucieszył się na jego widok. Tomlinson zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i z nieco zaborczą miną ruszył do niego jak burza, wchodząc mu pod ramię i owijając ręce wokół jego talii. Spiorunował wszystkie dziewczyny zabójczym wzrokiem. 

\- Umph, skarbie? - wydusił, upuszczając truskawkę. - W porządku?

Louis zacisnął wargi i pokiwał głową, po czym nie odrywając oczu od małego tłumu w kuchni wspiął się na palce i pocałował go mocno. Niemal uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, kiedy dłonie Stylesa odruchowo powędrowały do jego brzucha. 

Ten oderwał się od niego po chwili, łapiąc oddech.   
\- Pomożesz mi dekorować sernik? - zaproponował, podsuwając mu opakowanie truskawek.   
\- Więc... to jest ten twój  _ Lewis _ ? - zapytała jedna z dziewczyn, owijając sobie kosmyk włosów wokół palca.   
\- Mmm, mój cudowny Lou, noszący nasze maleństwo - zaszczebiotał.   
\- Oh... Ale wiesz, że to  _ kobieta _ powinna dać mężczyźnie dziecko? To kobieta ma odpowiednie  _ elementy _ , żeby  _ donosić _ ciążę…

\- Ty suko! - zaperzył się szatyn, aż zgniatając w dłoni truskawkę i natychmiast rzucając się do przodu, żeby wytargać ją za włosy. - Coś ty powiedziała?! 

\- Lou! - Zmartwiony Harry złapał go w pasie, żeby go powstrzymać. - Uważaj na brzuch! Nie chcesz chyba zaszkodzić maleństwu?! I, uh, Camille? - zwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Sądzę, że powinnaś już sobie iść.   
\- Ale obiecałeś mi kawałek sernika. - Wydęła usta.   
\- Cofam ofertę.

\- I żebym cię tu więcej nie widział, lachociągu wstrętny! - wydarł się za nią Tomlinson, ekspresyjnie wymachując rękami, chociaż wciąż w uścisku swojego chłopaka. 

\- Louis! - warknął chłopak. - Uspokój się!

\- Ale słyszałeś ją! - krzyknął Louis, jednak przestał się wyrywać. - Nie dość, że cię bezczelnie podrywała, to jeszcze mnie obraziła i sugerowała, że nie donoszę ciąży! 

\- Kochanie, wiesz, że jestem twój i nie obchodzi mnie, co ona mówiła - uspokoił go. - Dla mnie jesteś najważniejszy.

\- Ale mnie obchodzi, co ona mówiła! - jęknął szatyn, chowając twarz w jego piersi i zaciskając dłonie z tyłu jego bluzki. - Jestem dziwadłem… 

\- Nie jesteś kochanie, jesteś cudowny, bo nosisz  _ nasze _ dziecko, rozumiesz? I żadna zazdrosna dziewczyna tego nie zmieni. - Ucałował jego czoło. Tomlinson westchnął i pokiwał głową, wtulając się w niego. 

\- Ale ten wianuszek dziewczyn… nie można zostawić cię samego nawet na chwilę - zamarudził. 

\- Większość była tutaj tylko dla ciasta - oznajmił, pokazując ręką, gdzie kilka z nich zostało, wpatrując się w nich z uśmiechami.

\- Ale połowa dla ciebie - upierał się nadąsany Louis. - Bierz te ciasta i wracamy do naszego pokoju . 

\- Ale sernik jeszcze się piecze! - jęknął, robiąc smutną minę. Sprawdził czas w telefonie. - Jeszcze piętnaście minut…

\- Dobra - prychnął szatyn, siadając z zaplecionymi na piersi ramionami przy stole i rzucając dziewczynom nieprzychylne spojrzenia. - Ale potem wracamy, tyłek mnie już przestaje boleć… 

Jedna z nich zachichotała.   
\- Uhm, jesteś naprawdę słodki.   
\- A Harry rzeczywiście uczył nas tego przepisu, nie musisz się obawiać - dodała druga.

\- Wcale się nie obawiam! - parsknął zarumieniony Tomlinson, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana. - I nie jestem  _ słodki _ … 

\- Jasne, skoro tak mówisz... - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Poza tym Harry jest za bardzo zapatrzony w ciebie!

\- Jest..? - upewnił się po chwili ciszy, zerkając w stronę swojego chłopaka. 

\- Jeśli to, że gadał o tobie przez ostatnią godzinę jest jakąś wskazówką... - zachichotała.   
\- Nie przesadzajmy, ej! - wtrącił się Harry. - Nie  _ całą _ godzinę.   
\- Ale jej zdecydowaną część!

\- W sumie on zawsze wszystkim o mnie opowiadał, nawet, jak tylko się przyjaźniliśmy… - przyznał Louis, uśmiechając się już ugłaskany. - Mówił coś ciekawego? 

\- W sumie... - Blondynka rozejrzała się, szukając potwierdzenia u swoich koleżanek. - Mówił bardzo dużo o waszym dziecku. Jak bardzo się cieszy…

Szatyn spojrzał z rozczuleniem na swojego chłopaka. 

\- Aww, Hazz… mam nadzieję, że nie stracisz tej radości, jak będziesz musiał wstawać do niego w nocy - zachichotał. 

\- Będziemy się wymieniać... - westchnął.

\- Tatusiowanie ma swoje mniej przyjemne obowiązki… - Tomlinson puścił mu oczko i podebrał jedną truskawkę. 

\- Cóż, w końcu ty będziesz nosił  _ nasze _ dziecko przez dziewięć miesięcy - powiedział szczęśliwy. - Mogę trochę powstawać...   
\- Widzisz! - zachwyciła się jedna z dziewczyn.

\- Wybrałem sobie dobrego faceta - zachichotał Louis, znowu wstając i przytulając się do niego. - Kocham cię… - mruknął z uśmiechem. 

\- Zdecydowanie... - westchnęła. - Pożyczysz go nam czasami, żeby pokazał nam jakiś przepis?

\- Nie obiecuję - zaśmiał się rozpromieniony. - Przez nasze dziecko w drodze jestem jeszcze bardziej zaborczy niż zwykle… Ale Harry może założyć dla was jakiegoś bloga z przepisami - zaoferował wspaniałomyślnie. 

\- To nie to samo! - jęknęła smutno blondynka. - Jego mogę dopytać o każdy szczegół!   
\- Naprawdę nie chcemy ci go zabrać! - przekonywała inna.   
\- A jakbyś... przychodził z nim? - zaproponowała niska, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. - Mógłbyś mieć na niego oko?

\- Może założyć vloga - uciął szatyn i gdy tylko jego chłopak wyciągnął drugi sernik z piekarnika, pociągnął go z powrotem na górę. 

\- Hej, spokojnie! - zawołał, balansując dwoma ciastami. - Sernik nie lubi gwałtownej zmiany temperatur! - biadolił.

\- I tak go zjem - zapewnił go Tomlinson. - A jak nie, to zawołamy Nialla. 

\- O co chodzi, kochanie? - westchnął. - Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham.

\- Ale nic na to nie poradzę! - jęknął Louis, wyginając usta w podkówkę. - Przyciągasz do siebie tylu ludzi… 

\- Ale jestem twój! - zapewnił. Westchnął, odstawiając ciasta i przyciągnął go do siebie. - Nosisz w sobie  _ nasze _ dziecko, Lou…

\- Wiem, że świruję! - wymamrotał szatyn, chowając nos w jego pachnących lokach. - Wiem, że mnie kochasz i nasze maleństwo pewnie jeszcze bardziej, i że nigdy, przenigdy byś nawet nie pomyślał o zdradzeniu kogokolwiek, ale… nie wiem, nie mam fizycznego potwierdzenia, że jesteś mój! - jęknął żałośnie. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - zmartwił się. - Lou? Jakiego potwierdzenia oczekujesz?

\- Nic, nieważne - zawstydził się, próbując wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku. Cholerna Sam i jej gadki o małżeństwie… Namieszała mu tylko w głowie. 

\- Kochanie. - Złapał go za rękę. - Powiedz mi, nie chcę, żebyś czuł się sfrustrowany... Chciałbyś... być na górze?

\- Nie - westchnął Tomlinson, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. - Znaczy… kiedyś na pewno, ale teraz jestem w ciąży i trochę bym się bał… i… nieważne no… 

\- Więc o co chodzi? - spytał poważnie już zmartwiony, siadając i pociągając Louisa za sobą.

\- O nic! - Louis dosłownie spalił buraka, do tego stopnia, że aż zasłonił twarz dłońmi. 

\- Widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy! - burknął, ale przytulił go do siebie.

\- To zapomnij, tak tylko głupio pomyślałem… - wymamrotał szatyn, przymykając powieki. 

\- Pomyślałeś o czym? - Odgarnął mu czule kosmyk włosów z twarzy.

\- Że fajnie byłoby być małą rodziną z prawdziwego zdarzenia… - wyszeptał cichutko. 

\- To znaczy?... - Zmarszczył brwi, naprawdę nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

\- No… jakby… - zająknął się. - Zamieszkać razem, a nie po prostu być współlokatorami i… żebynietylkonaszedzieckonosiłotwojenazwisko - wyrzucił z siebie niczym rakieta. 

\- Nasze dziecko... co? - Pogłaskał jego plecy. - I możemy zacząć przeglądać oferty mieszkań, to wspaniały pomysł! Gdzie chciałbyś mieszkać? - spytał, już podekscytowany tym pomysłem.

\- Uhm… obojętnie tak naprawdę, byleby z tobą. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się lekko, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - I… powiedziałem, że… uch… że chciałbym, żebyśmy wszyscy mieli to samo nazwisko - wyznał w końcu, zaciskając powieki ze wstydem.  _ Uch, wyrzucił to z siebie…  _

\- Oh! - Harry w końcu załapał. - Ale ja nie mam dla ciebie jeszcze pierścionka! - zawołał z miną szczeniaczka. - Też tego chciałbym... Żebyśmy byli razem i nic nie mogło nas rozdzielić.

Louis pociągnął nosem i pocałował go w szyję, ściskając jego dłoń. 

\- Cóż, ten pierścionek by się przydał przy mojej zazdrości - zażartował. - Ale spokojnie, nie mówię, że to musi być już  _ teraz _ . Po prostu… bardzo bym tego chciał.

\- Rozumiem... - Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie i po chwili namysłu zdjął z palca jeden ze swoich sygnetów. - Erm... ten na razie wystarczy? - spytał niepewnie.

\- Harry..? - Szatyn zamrugał parę razy w szoku, po czym po jego sercu rozlało się coś niesamowicie ciepłego. Wyciągnął nieśmiało swoją dłoń, nawet nie próbując odgonić wzbierających łez. - Będzie nawet lepszy… bo jest obietnicą, tak? 

\- Jest... - Wsunął krążek na jego palec. - Kiedyś dam ci prawdziwy pierścionek, na jaki zasługujesz, ale chciałbym... Sam na niego zarobić. - Pocałował go w policzek. - Chcę być oparciem. Dla ciebie i naszego dziecka... - Pogłaskał jego brzuch. Tomlinson przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać szloch i rzucił mu się na szyję. 

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo… jesteś najlepszy - mamrotał, obcałowywując jego twarz. - Będziesz świetnym tatą… i narzeczonym… 

\- Też cię kocham... - przytulił go, wzdychając w jego szyję. Louis nie przejmował się tym, że płacze. Robił to ze szczęścia, bo chociaż jego życie nie poszło w dokładnie takiej kolejności jak sądził, to nie chciałby tego inaczej. Miał obok siebie cudownego mężczyznę - bardzo młodego, ale bardziej odpowiedzialnego niż faceci dwa razy starsi od niego - i nosił w sobie jego dziecko. Rozciągały się przed nimi cudowne perspektywy, chociaż bardziej rodzinne niż zawodowe, ale im to odpowiadało i to było najważniejsze. Byli w tym razem. 

 

_ ciąg dalszy nastąpi _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie dostępne także na tumblr (https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/post/182162621221/im-watching-you-like-this-imagining-youre-mine) i wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/175898549-i%27m-watching-you-like-this-imagining-you%27re-mine), aktualizowane w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek oraz sobotę.


End file.
